Prohibido Y Tentador
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Bella se enamora del amigo de su hermano. Edward Cullen; un hombre mayor que ella. Un gran ejecutivo, empresario y hombre de negocios. Él le confiesa su amor, pero después se esfuma. ¿Qué hará Bella para recupéralo? Si aquel hombre, la había enloquecido.
1. Prólogo

Twilight/Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Solo juego con la historia.

**Prohibido Y Tentador.**

Prólogo.

Había muchas cosas de él que me gustaban. Su olor, por ejemplo. Un aroma varonil, sin dejar de ser…dulce. O tal vez, suave…algo así como un tanto relajante y a la vez salvaje. Sus ojos. Eran verdes. Un verde color esmeralda. No tan fuerte, no tan suave. Solo perfecto. Su voz. Era un tanto ronca, pero muy clara. Sedosa. Fina. Casi como si el hablar fuese una virtud para él. Me gustaba oírle hablar. Era exquisito. Su cabello. Siempre despeinado. Sedoso y cobrizo. Dándole a la miel. Siempre que le pegaba el sol, destellaba. Era alto. No era musculoso, y tampoco era un deshuesado. Se mantenía en forma. Pero no exageradamente. Tenía una espalda ancha y tenía marcado, lo que tenía que tener. Sin llegar a los extremos. Su tez era blanca. Un blanco especial. No un blanco desnutrido, ni mortífero. Solo una tez blanca, perfecta. Tenía esta nariz recta y varonil, que hacía que su rostro tomara un vuelto masculino, dejando atrás esos ojos tan bonitos. Tenía unas cejas demasiado bien delineadas. Casi como si el hiciera el trabajo, con sus propias manos. Eran gruesas, pobladas. Pero sin ese toque brusco y desordenado. Solo eran perfectas para la entonación de su rostro. Y sus labios…los había probado una vez. Solo una vez. Un roce, que para mi mala suerte, duro algunos cinco segundos. Eran suaves. Muy suaves. Y sabían bien.

Y bueno, describiéndolo así, el chico era un completo adonis. Tal vez, el único problema que existía…era que no era un chico. Era un hombre. Un hombre mucho mayor que yo. Ocho años mayor que yo. Aunque el todavía se encontrase entre los veintes, y yo en la adolescencia madura, para mí era la suficiente edad como para que aquello fuera retorcidamente prohibido y tentador. Yo tenía dieciocho años y me encontraba apenas entrando a la facultad. El…bueno, el era un hombre de negocios. Tenía veintiséis años. Y bueno, bueno; no era viejo. Pero en cierta forma era mucha la diferencia que yo sentía. Es decir, yo era una chiquilla a lado suyo. Lo era. Lo sabía. Me incomodaba…pero me gustaba. Siempre me habían gustado los hombres mayores. ¿Por qué? Porque…aquello era en cierto punto prohibido. Ya sabes…primero por tus padres, después por tus amigas y luego, por la sociedad. Dejándote así con un deje de culpabilidad, que a mí me llegaba a excitar una barbaridad.

Ese sentimiento de sentir que hacia algo prohibido, se volvió demasiado tentador. Se volvió, porque él me lo permitió. Porque el colaboro con aquello. No hice yo sola el trabajo de enamorarme, ni de ilusionarme. No había sido yo la única ayudando en cada pequeño detalle de aquello que teníamos. Que, por lo cierto, no fue nada pero para mí lo fue.

Hubo algo. Lo hubo…y como lo hubo, se había esfumado. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Todo aquello…era demasiado bueno. Lo era, lo sabía. ¿Fui tonta? Algo. Al pensar que un hombre de su categoría y renombre estuviese en realidad interesado en una muchachita como yo.

Nos habíamos conocido, por medio de mi hermano. Emmett tenía negocios por aquí y por allá y le hacia un poco al negocio de la publicidad. Del que aquel hombre era presidente, de una empresa. Un negocio de publicidad, dueño de varias firmas de revistas, periódicos y un montón de cosas que yo sinceramente, no entendía. No tenía intención de entenderlo. Eso no era lo mío. Y bueno, Emmett había llevado al susodicho, a una de las muchas reuniones familiares, de esto y de aquello que se organizaban en la casa Swan.

Emmett y yo éramos los únicos hijos del matrimonio Swan. Éramos una pequeña familia de cuatro integrantes. Emmett se parecía a papa, y yo me parecía a mamá. Éramos una familia muy normal. Sin casi nada de peleas. Mamá, era planificadora de eventos y papá era dueño de la universidad a la que pronto asistiría. Había pertenecido al abuelo, y mi padre por ser hijo único, la había heredado. Tal vez sería algo así como un negocio familiar, si mi padre tuviera más familia claro, pero por lo mientras solo le pertenecía a él.

Mi vida, era bastante normal. Una familia normal, amigos y amigas normales y dilemas normales de una chica de mi edad. Escuela, trabajo, y de vez en cuando salidas. Apenas entraba a la universidad e iba a trabajar medio tiempo en la biblioteca de ahí mismo. Nada pesado. Ya había trabajado ahí hacia tiempo y era bastante relajado. Se ponía tenso cuando las semanas de exámenes se acercaban. Era en realidad, un alboroto mundial. Estudiantes por aquí, estudiantes por acá. Se acababan las copias de los libros, las computadoras estaban llenas, no había lugar en los escritorios. Era demasiado estrés. No sé como la pobre bibliotecaria le hacía para no ponerse los nervios de punta.

Pero trabajar me hacia bien. No tenía mucho que hacer en casa y solo sería un trabajo parcial. Acababa de renunciar a mi antiguo trabajo. Cuidaba a niños en una guardería. Tenía su lado bueno. Amaba a los niños y de una extraña e inexplicable forma, ellos a mí. Es decir, a veces podía llegar a ser un poco torpe y patosa. Lo normal. Nunca fuera de control. Se me había quitado un poco, junto con la timidez. Y había empezado a mejorar mi aspecto. Es decir, no por mi misma claro. Tenía a mi mejor amiga para eso. La reina de la moda, de las pasarelas y del blahblahblah en el que ella misma se etiquetaba.

Alice Brandon, tenía la misma edad que yo. Era bajita y tenía un pelo corto hasta los hombros de color café muy oscuro. Era muy bonita. Tenía estos grandes ojos, color azul y café. Estaba llena de energía a todas horas y siempre tenía una bonita sonrisa en el rostro. Con su dentadura perfecta y todo. Era, y mucho para mi gusto, demasiado perfeccionista. Estaba bien. Los polos opuestos nos atraíamos. Y ella y yo, éramos demasiado diferentes. A mí no me interesaban nada de esos rollitos de la moda, ni de ser la mujer maravilla que ella era. Yo era calmada. Relajada. No iba saltando por la vida como ella regularmente lo hacía. Y no chillaba por cualquier cosa como ella. Y por supuesto, no era más bonita que ella. Tenía a miles de chicos tras de ella y había sido capitana del equipo de porristas en la preparatoria. La chicas, literal, la idolatraban. Era algo así como exagerado. Pero nunca se le subía a la cabeza. Era demasiado amigable con todos, y nunca se junto con aquel grupito tan aguado de chicas arrastradas que se componía por lo general de rubias. De esas presumidas y putas. Y no es que yo tuviese algo en contra de las rubias, pero, se había dado la casualidad de que ese grupo de chicas fáciles, tuvieran una bonita y larga melena rubia.

No. Alice era diferente. Era un amor. Era como mi hermana, y se llevaba de maravilla con Emmett. A pesar de la diferencia de edad que entre nosotras nos cargábamos con él. Y bueno, mi hermano se llevaba bien con todos. Era una persona alegre, graciosa y se caracterizaba por hacer bromas de todo tipo, a todas horas, incluyendo momentos no debidos. Era alto. ¡MUY ALTO! Y musculoso. ¡MUY MUSCULOSO! Pero tenía la actitud de un pequeño de siete años. Tenía cabello corto, café oscuro. Y siempre que sonreía se le formaban estos hoyuelos de "soy adorable, por favor cómeme" Enserio que se veía demasiado lindo cuando sonreía. Y me protegía como a su propia hija. El y papá, habían espantado a los pocos valientes que se habían acercado a mí durante la secundaria y la preparatoria. Todos sabían que, Isabella Swan era hermana de Emmett Swan; la leyenda de la preparatoria de Chicago. El gran Emmett Swan. El que no tenía piedad de nada ni de nadie. Se rumoraban muchas cosas de mi hermano, todas falsas. Siempre me causaba mucha gracia cuando escuchaba rumores de ese tipo. Es decir, Emmett nunca utilizaba toda la fuerza que tenia, a menos que fuese una situación que en realidad lo requiriese.

Era un buen hermano. Tenía buenos amigos, a una familia que me amaba y vivía en una ciudad hermosa. Era buena en la escuela, y no me molestaba que mi mejor amiga fuese una pequeña loca que se le pasaba hablando de lo que fuera a todas horas.

Ciertamente, mi vida había estado perfecta hasta que Emmett nos había presentado a aquel amigo suyo. Aquel hombre tan guapo… él. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido ¿saben? Es decir…había sido raro. Un tanto bizarro y hasta sorpresivo. ¿El qué? El que él se mostrara de esa forma tan "amigable" conmigo, cuando yo apenas era una cría para él. En realidad era demasiado pequeña. Era una chiquilla. El era este gran hombre de negocios. Con su traje y sus grandes aires de ejecutivo. Lo era. Y yo ni siquiera había entrado a la universidad. ¡Era patético! El hombre era presidente de una importante empresa de publicidad. Enserio importante. Toda su cara decía "soy demasiado para ti", y no solo a mí, pero a cualquiera que le mirase a la cara. Menos papá. El probablemente era más que el. Era mi padre, después de todo, ¿no? Mi deber era alabarlo y mimarlo como él lo había hecho por ya dieciocho años.

Ese hombre que me había robado la poca cordura que tenia por dos cortos meses, se había esfumado. Después de que Emmett nos lo hubiese presentado, se pasaba numerosamente por la casa con cualquier excusa para preguntar por Emmett, o de hablar de mi padre sobre negocios. Se había vuelto bueno amigo de Emmett, y se podía decir que hasta habían llegado a formar lazos de verdaderos camaradas. Emmett ya no vivía en la casa, pero a veces, se quedaba a dormir ahí con la excusa de que le quedaba más cerca de varios negocios que poseía. Pero yo sabía, que era porque en realidad nos extrañaba. Y bueno, también nosotros a él. Y como no había encontrado a ninguna mujer que en realidad le pusiera los pelos de punta, el chico se la pasaba de lo lindo disfrutando de su vida de los negocios sin dejar de vivir en casa y que mama lo consintiese. A veces le envidiaba.

El amigo de mi hermano, era un tanto callado. Demasiado sereno. Hasta frio, podría decir. Y me gustaba. Me encantaba, me volvía loca. Tenía esta personalidad pasiva y seria, y a la vez esa seductora sonrisa torcida y esa mirada tan provocativa. Tanta frialdad y misterio eran tentadores. A demás, de la forma en la que me miraba. Me miraba mucho. Me comía con la mirada. Siempre que iba a la casa, no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Había dado gracias al cielo, al sol y a las estrellas, que papá no se había dado cuenta de nada. Y mucho menos Emmett. Y bueno, mamá si lo había hecho. Ya me había hecho comentarios indebidos acerca de aquello. De alguien lo tuvo que haber sacado Emmett, ¿no?

Cosas que en realidad, hubiese preferido no escuchar. Y de ahí todo ese rollito. Aquel hombre me había dicho que le gustaba. Que no entendía que era lo que tenia conmigo, y que era muy bonita. Que solo se pasaba por la casa para verme. ¿Enserio? Recuerdo haber sonreído un poco, porque eso había sido más que obvio. Pero fue todo. Nunca me beso…ni me toco. Nunca paso a mayores. Ni siquiera hubo menores…me llamaras como quieras llamarme, pero yo le deseaba. A él, y a su cuerpo. A su increíble cuerpo de atleta, dios y actor. Es decir, no era una maniática sexual o algo por el estilo, pero ¡vamos! El hombre estaba endemoniadamente bueno. Me hacia querer pasarle las manos por todo el cuerpo.

Todo pasó en verano. Cuando yo había salido de la preparatoria, y me preparaba para entrar a la universidad. Había una reunión en la casa, con varios compañeros de trabajo de papá y sus esposas, que también eran amigas de mamá. No sé porque se habían reunido, pero ahí estaba yo. Bien vestida, junto con Alice a mi lado. Las dos llevábamos vestidos muy bonitos, sin ser reveladores. Ya que solo habrían compañeros de trabajo de papá y sus esposas, y no queríamos parecer unas completas ligeras frente a ellos. Le ayudábamos a mamá en esto y en aquello.

Era una reunión pequeña de algunas diez personas y los señores estaban en la terraza, fumando y bebiendo, mientras que las esposas se encontraban dentro sentadas en la mesa de la cocina hablando de sabrá Dios que hasta los codos. Alice y yo nos encontrábamos en uno de los cuartos de televisión de la planta baja. Mi casa era bastante grande, y tenía diversos cuartos de esto y de aquello. Abajo había tres cuartos de televisión. Ese cuarto era el más pequeño. Tenía solo una televisión de plasma mediana y un sofá. Y una ventana, y una repisa con películas y cosas así. Era el cuarto de televisión que se encontraba más cerca de la entrada principal y justo estábamos cambiándole a los canales, cuando el timbre sonó.

Le dije a Alice que yo iba. Y se quedo ahí, dejándole en un canal de moda. Me pare del sofá y fui hacia la puerta. La abrí sin ni siquiera fijarme por la mirilla o algo así. Estaban Emmett y un hombre que no conocía.

Esa fue la tarde en la que le conocí…en la que me miro con desesperación, como si fuera a desaparecer y en la que intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras. Emmett lo presento como un amigo suyo, presidente de una empresa de publicidad. Recuerdo que fui por Alice de inmediato, para que saliera a ver al dios que acababa de entrara a mi casa. Después empezó la tortura. Se presentaba casi diario en la casa, iba por Emmett, y un sinfín de excusas más. Siempre me miraba demasiado, y se acercaba muchas veces a mí. Peligrosamente. De esas llegadas que te dejaban helada. Sin poder moverte, o siquiera articular palabra. Ese efecto tenía el en mi. Y tenía miedo. ¡Miedo! Nunca había sentido nada así. Tal vez, fue porque sabía que el hombre era mucho mayor que yo y que ¡ni siquiera me hablaba! Como si tratase de decirme algo con aquellos ojos verdes.

Y eso me gustaba.

Me excitaba de una forma totalmente retorcida.

Me hacía sentir algo dentro de mí, algo caliente.

Era tan prohibido, y tan tentador.

Entonces paso. No había nadie en casa, solo yo. Y el timbre sonó. Me fije por la mirilla, y ahí estaba el parado. Se me hizo raro, ya que Emmett no se encontraba por la casa y me puse de nervios. Abrí la puerta y se quedo parado, viéndome. Como yo estaba sola en la casa, llevaba puesto el pijama más feo, viejo y pequeño que podía tener. Se me subieron los colores al rostro y le dije que Emmett no se encontraba en la casa, que le diría que se había pasado o que le hablara al celular. Pero negó. Me dijo que no le quería ver a él. Que me quería ver a mí. ¿Y cómo me puse? ¡Como loca! ¡Una total maniática, lunática! Empecé a tartamudear un poco y no caminaba adecuadamente. A demás de que traía esa pequeña pijama y el susodicho no me dejaba de ver, me sentí totalmente extraña por haberle oído hablar y escuchar que esas palabras salieran de su boca. Y mis pies lo resintieron, dando pasos torpes y peligrosos.

Entramos a la cocina, después de yo haberle guiado torpemente. De la manera más amable, le pregunte de que quería hablar conmigo. Y que si era algo serio que involucrara a mi hermano. Negó de nuevo.

–Se trata de ti. –hablo.

Toda aquella escena, la tenía bien grabada en mi cerebro. Recordaba todo a perfección. Su tono de voz, sus expresiones, sus ojos…así como mis reacciones.

– ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Yo me encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa de cristal de la cocina.

–Creo que sabes lo que pasa contigo.

El estaba recargado sobre el desayunador. Viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

–En realidad no. Pero supongo que me lo piensas decir.

Si se refería a que, me había estado observando como un acosador, si. Si lo sabía. Pero bien podía ser eso, como a otra cosa muy diferente. ¿Pero que mas podía ser?

–Algo me pasa contigo. –me dijo serio. Me penetro un poco mas con la mirada y yo aparte la mía un tanto rápido, ya que aquel contacto visual se me estaba haciendo de infiero. –Y no sé de que se trate.

Yo asentí levemente.

– ¿Te desagrado? –le pregunte probándolo. – ¿Es por eso que siempre te me quedas viendo de esa manera tan fría?

El entrecerró sus ojos. Después negó.

–Creo que no entiendes de lo que hablo. –me dijo. –Algo me pasa contigo. –hizo remarque en aquella palabra. En realidad, sabía a lo que se refería. Pero yo no tenía porque decírselo, él era el responsable.

– ¿Está todo bien? –le pregunte.

Su ceño se frunció.

–No, Bella. –hablo. Era la primera vez que decía mi nombre y mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora. –Nada está bien. –su entrecejo se frunció aun mas. –Yo…no lo entiendo, tú…no lo entiendes tampoco.

Me pare de la silla, inconscientemente.

– ¿Quieres algo de tomar? –le pregunte ignorando aquello que había dicho.

Negó con la cabeza.

Asentí.

–No entiendo a lo que te refieres. –le dije un poco confundida. Lo último me había confundido. –Creo que no te estás dando a explicar bien.

El negó un poco frenético y se paso una mano por su cabello cobre. Lo despeino. Y suspiro.

–Creo que me gustas. –hablo serio. Sin ninguna pisca de nada en su voz. Yo abrí mi boca un poco y mis ojos hicieron lo mismo. –Creo que estoy enamorado de ti. –su hablar era confundido. Al igual que su cara. Como si el mismo no lograra comprender aquello. Y yo bueno, estaba en algo así como fuera de esa dimensión.

Guarde silencio y rompí el contacto que teníamos. Mi mirada se enfoco en el refrigerador.

–Pero…–hable involuntariamente. –Ni siquiera hablamos. –le dije para verle de nuevo. –Nunca lo hemos hecho.

Era cierto. Nunca hablábamos más de tres palabras. Era todo demasiado irónico.

Me le quede viendo por un momento. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros, y una camisa blanca de manga larga. Como si ese día lo tuviera libre. Regularmente lo veía en traje. O de una forma no tan casual como ahora estaba frente a mí.

–Pero, yo siempre te eh observado. –dijo serio.

–Sí, lo eh notado…-hable rodando mis ojos un poco. Pero para nada en una forma grosera. El se me quedo viendo un tanto raro. –No, no. –negué con mi cabeza haciendo que mis cabellos se alborotaran un poco. –No lo tomes de esa forma, –trague en seco –solo que hasta mi madre se daba cuenta de cómo me veías.

– ¿Enserio?

Eso pareció sorprenderlo.

Sonreí un poco.

–Sí, enserio. No soy quién para decirlo, pero me comías con la mirada. –el se paso una mano por su cabello de nuevo. –Y nunca supe que pensar. –me encogí de hombros.

–Sí, bueno…tal vez si no hubiese sido tan imprudente no estaríamos en esa situación tan incómoda.

Tomo una bocanada de aire.

–No creo que sea incomodo. –le dije mintiendo un poco.

Me había recargado en la puerta del refri, y le veía fijamente.

– ¿No crees que el que venga a decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, sea incomodo?

Me encogí de hombros.

–Tal vez un poco. –le dije sonriéndole. –Pero si es lo que sientes, es muy valiente de tu parte venir a decírmelo a la cara. –logre un ver un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro, pero fue algo muy vago. Que se disolvió rápidamente. –Creo que eres un hombre muy sincero.

Le sonreí por última vez. Una sonrisa sincera, que me hizo sentir extraña. De esas que no esperas que aparezcan en tu rostro, pero se dibujan por si solas.

–Sí, bueno…–dijo. Después se paso una mano por su rostro. –Era todo lo que quería decirte. Me retiro.

Paso por un lado mío, y antes de que pudiera pasarme del todo, le tome del brazo.

– ¿Es todo? –le dije casi rogándole.

El se quedo parado ahí. Sin verme a la cara, ni quitar mi agarre.

– ¿Solo querías decirme eso? –sus ojos se posaron en el suelo. – ¿Por qué no me preguntas que siento yo?

Levanto su mirada rápidamente y la poso sobre mí. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la cerro rápidamente. Tomo aire.

–Yo no pensé en eso. –me dijo con un tono frio.

Este hombre no era el que se aparecía en mi casa a diario, con bonitas sonrisas seductoras y ojos alegres. Este hombre era diferente. Se portaba frio, cortante. Con un ceño fruncido y una mueca confundida en todo su esplendor.

–Pues debiste de haber pensado en eso. –le dije indignada. Quite mi mano de su brazo. El fijo su mirada en el agarre que se había roto.

– ¿Qué sientes? –pregunto con un tono más suave. Su mirada se había serenado y el entrecejo ya no estaba fruncido.

Sonreí un poco, y sentí los colores arriba.

Después le vi de nuevo.

–Tú también me gustas.

Sentí como la garganta se me cerraba y mis mejillas se calentaban.

– ¿Te gusto? –pregunto como un niño pequeño. Me hizo levantar mi mirada, con su dedo índice. Levanto mi barbilla y me observo los labios, para después verme a los ojos. – ¿Yo?

Sonreí débilmente, ya que aquello me estaba matando.

–Sí. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Se acerco a mí lentamente. Le vi acercarse y no le detuve. No era mucha la distancia, pero tampoco era poca. Solo lo suficiente para verle muy bien el color de sus ojos.

–Nunca pensé que te llegaras a fijar en un hombre como yo. –dijo serio. Como si eso fuese imposible.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunte frunciendo el ceño. –Tal vez no te conozca, y no sepa nada de ti. –le dije con firmeza. –Pero creo que eres un hombre muy honesto y…–se acerco un poco más. –muy,…inteligente y…–se acerco mas a mí, y sus labios y los míos estaban a nada de tocarse. –muy atractivo. –dije para después sentir como sus labios rosaban a los míos. Sentí una mini descarga eléctrica y mi sexo palpitaba salvajemente al igual que mi corazón.

Los roso por varios segundos más, pero…se aparto un tanto brusco. Me quede estática viéndole. El me veía, con algo en su mirada. Con algo, que no identificaba. Se revolvió el cabello de nuevo, y me miro de mala gana.

–Maldición, Bella. –bufo viéndome mal. Negó levemente con su cabeza, para volver a verme.

No sabía qué hacer. No sabía que decir. No supe reaccionar. Entonces siguió de largo y salió de la cocina. Y yo le observe. Aquel hombre se marchaba, dando zancadas. No volteo, y mis piernas no tuvieron el valor para moverse de su lugar. Sentía los muslos fríos, dado que me había aprisionado repentinamente contra el refrigerador. Parpadee varias veces, y Salí de la cocina corriendo. Pero ya no estaba. Se había ido. Salí maniáticamente hacia el porche, y me apresure a ver si su auto se encontraba estacionado fuera de la casa, pero no lo estaba.

Confundida y frustrada entre a la casa de nuevo.

Después de ese día, ese hombre no se volvió a aparecer por la casa nunca más.

* * *

Sera una historia corta. Espero les guste esto que se me ocurrió en un arranque de escribir algo nuevo. Aviso que contendrá escenas de sexo.

Gracias por el apoyo. Los adoro con toda mi alma. Besos. :*

**Ceci Pierce.**


	2. Capítulo Uno

Twilight/Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Solo juego con la historia.

**Prohibido Y Tentador.**

Capítulo 1.  
_De Regreso A Casa._

Había terminado mi carrera en psicología infantil y había salido de casa. Vivía en un apartamento junto con Alice. Habían pasado justamente, cinco años. Cinco años desde aquello. Era raro ¿saben? Raro…porque había pensando en el muchas veces, pero me había dejado de enloquecer al pasar los dos años. Es decir…no sé porque paso todo aquello, de la forma en la cual paso. Fue tan extraño. Nunca hablamos, pero aun así…yo me enamore perdidamente de él. Alice me decía que era tonto y a la vez hermoso. Y que las historias de amor que no se concluían eran las más bonitas. Pero ella que sabía, no había tenido un solo novio serio en todo lo que llevaba siendo su mejor amiga.

Tenía ahora, veintitrés años. Y si mis cálculos no eran incorrectos, el debería de tener…treinta y uno. Si treinta y un años de edad. ¡Dios! Ahora me parecía mucho más viejo de lo que pudo haber sido antes. Pero la diferencia de edad, seguía siendo la misma. Ocho años, que nunca se me podrían salir de la cabeza. Ahora; yo me había preguntado muchas veces, ¿Por qué no había ido a buscarle? ¿Por qué no le pregunte a Emmett, nada sobre él? Seguramente el sabia todo de él, puesto que se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. Pero nunca tuve el valor para preguntar más de lo debido. Ya que a cómo eran mi hermano y mi padre, pensarían cosas que yo no pretendía que pensaran.

Siempre tenía a la Bella rebelde y descontrolada en mi cabeza diciéndome cosas como "¡Eres una tonta! ¡Pregúntale por él, ahora!" Si claro, conciencia tonta. Como si fuera tan fácil. Bah. Solo había alcanzado a oír cosas como "Hijo, ¿Por qué tu amigo ya no viene a la casa?" y esos comentarios de parte de papá. Emmett se limitaba a contestar, que era por culpa del trabajo. Que se la había pasado ocupado, dado que habían llegado muchos proyectos y cosas por el estilo. Note que por lo visto, Emmett no sabía nada de aquello. Aquel hombre no había comentado nada. Y la verdad, me aliviaba un montón.

La verdad era que había pensando mucho en él durante los dos primeros años. Incluso menos. Pero mi mente se había despabilado y su rostro se me había olvidado. O bueno…tal vez no. Pero lo había intentado. Era un progreso ¿no? Y además, era algo tonto. En todo el sentido de la pequeña palabra. Con el solo verle, y el escucharle hablar y verle sonreír…me había enamorado. Era demasiado estúpido. Pero eso pasaba, ¿no? Como en las películas de romance tontas, donde las preparatorianas se enamoraban del chico guapo y popular de la escuela. De esos con cuadritos, un cabello de ensueño y que eran capitanes del equipo de baloncesto, futbol o algo así. Se enamoraban con tan solo verlo. Esas películas eran tan tontas…y a veces sentía que yo estaba viviendo una en carne propia.

Pero al final de todo, había logrado sacármelo de la mente. Y tampoco crean que lloraba por el o algo así. ¡No! ¡Nunca! Es decir, no tenia porque. No había sufrido una decepción amorosa o algo así. Solo que me había enamorado, o tal vez solo me había encantado aquel hombre que era un gran dios griego. Lo bueno de aquel asunto era que me había evitado una decepción amorosa con cualquier chico que se acercara, ya que estaba demasiado ensimismada con su recuerdo como para tener algo con cualquier chico más.

Ahí, Alice decía que era una tonta. Que eso era trágico, y que me tenía que dar vuelo con cualquier chico que se me acercara. ¡Claro! Si yo hubiese seguido todos los locos, estúpidos e ilógicos consejos que Alice me había dado por cerca de diez años, hubiera tenido que salir del país por la cantidad de rumores que se estuvieran regados por ahí de mí.

Había tenido un novio. Jacob Black. Un chico popular, por ser guapo, capitán del equipo de Soccer y tener cierta fama de maloso. Pero la verdad, no lo era. Era un encanto. Había sido un novio perfecto. Justo habíamos terminado, cuando los dos salimos de la universidad. Nos dimos cuenta que todo aquello se había acabado y que ahora solo nos veíamos con ojos de amor de amigos. Con cariño. Mas no ese amor que nos llegamos a tener, y derramaba miel por todas partes. El chico tenía lo suyo. Era alto, y su cabello era corto y negro. Tenía esta tez color canela, que le hacía parecer tribal o algo así. Era…candente. Y caliente. Me gustaba, y le gustaba. Y no dudo en invitarme a salir.

Alice me dijo que había tenido mucha suerte, ya que siempre atraía a los más guapos. Que va. Había sido una casualidad. Habíamos salido de la universidad, y ninguna de las dos había empezado a trabajar todavía. Alice se había graduado en algo de modas. Diseño grafico, ¿tal vez? No. No lo sabía. Es decir, si lo sabía, pero no lo sabía. Solo sabía que era algo relacionado con la moda y que sería ayudante de una casa de modas y que de ahí se apoyaría para subir y blahblahblah. Los cotorreos de Alice me tenían sin cuidado, ya que repetía lo mismo muchas veces.

Yo quería trabajar en algún hospital en el área de pediatría. O tal vez, en una escuela. Obviamente, trabajaría con niños. Había encontrado una gran fascinación en ellos, y me había decidido por especializarme en una carrera que me permitiera trabajar abiertamente con ellos. Pero por el momento, Alice y yo nos estábamos tomando una especie de "descanso" Algo que no me gustaba del todo, pero ciertamente la universidad había sido dura.

Trabajando de medio tiempo en la biblioteca, se había vuelto un tanto pesado. Cuando antes yo había trabajado ahí, todo había sido tranquilo. Pero ¡Por Dios! Esta generación de alumnos se había vuelto demasiado violenta, desordenada, revoltosa y todo lo indebido que en una biblioteca no se podía hacer. Desde grupos de chicas gritando y hablando como si estuvieran en un mercado, hasta parejas haciendo cosas indebidas entre las estanterías que nadie visitaba. Y cuando decía indebidas, en realidad eran indebidas. Tanto que me había tocado ver ciertas partes que la verdad, no me gustaban del todo.

Alice se carcajeaba, por supuesto. Pero yo la verdad, no le encontraba lo divertido. Una vez fue ella, solo para hacerme enojar. ¡Juro que la corrí a gritos! Y ella salió hecha un manojo de carcajadas fuera de la biblioteca.

Ahora vivíamos solas. En un departamento de dos recamaras. Nada muy grande, ni muy ostentoso. Solo lo normal. Nuestros padres nos ayudaban con la renta y nosotras pagábamos la comida y esas cosas. Ya que tanto ella como yo habíamos trabajado en nuestra estancia en la universidad, y teníamos dinero suficiente para mantener pequeños caprichos por algún periodo de cinco meses. ¿Bien, no? Si. Pero el dinero se iba como el agua. Así que dentro de poco las dos empezaríamos a solicitar empleos y todo ese rollo que me agobiaba de tan solo pensarlo.

Y regresando al tema del susodicho…se me hacia raro pensar en el. Me había quedado con el ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si…? Ya había dicho que no lloraba por él. Ni me deprimía ni nada. Solo que toda aquella situación me había dejado confundida. Ya que nunca me había pasado algo similar, o me había enamorada de alguien como lo había hecho de él. Ni siquiera de Jacob. Llegue a pensar que fue el hecho de que nunca paso nada entre nosotros, y tal vez me había quedado con las ganas. Siempre me repetía que era una cosa demasiado tonta. Si, si. ¡Tonta! Porque es decir…no lo sé. Era tonto. Solo lo era.

Ya nunca volví a saber nada de él. Me había sorprendido la facilidad con el que ese hombre se las había arreglado para ya no ir a la casa. Aunque, la verdad…si había ido. No me gustaba admitirlo porque me molestaba. ¡Mucho! Iba cuando yo no estaba. Pero casi nunca. Eran raras las veces. No sé cómo le hacía para cerciorase de que yo no me encontraba en casa, pero lo hacía e iba. Y mi mamá siempre era de que; "Hay hija, el amigo de tu hermano…ese al que le gustas, se paso por aquí hace rato. Estuvimos platicando con el muy bien" ¡BLAHBLAHBLAH! Pero que maldito coraje. Argghh.

Tan cobarde…solo por eso, había dejado de pensar en el. Me había sentido ofendida. ¿Qué? ¿Se había arrepentido de haberme dicho aquello? Entonces debió de habérselo pensado mejor, antes de abrir la bocota. Y que boquita…pero no importaba más. Había estado decidida a olvidarle, pero a veces me resultaba tan tonto, incluso eso. ¿Qué tenía que olvidar? Como si hubiéramos tenido esta gran y romántica relación. Bah. Como si hubiéramos hablado…pero bueno. Las cosas estaban cambiando. Tal vez salía de vacaciones con Alice, o algo por el estilo.

Todo estaba perfecto. Alice y yo descansábamos en la salita del departamento. Ella leía revistas, y yo me limitaba a estar acostada viendo cosas en mi celular.

Era una sala de tamaño mediano. Con un gran sofá café fuerte y otro más pequeño de frente. Había una mesita de caoba que mama nos había regalado, en medio, y tenía un florero. Alice siempre cambiaba las flores cada vez que se marchitaban. Siempre eran de diferentes colores y olores. Servían en parte como aromatizante y además se veían muy bonitas. Había una gran puerta corrediza que daba el pequeño patio que había en la parte trasera.

Ya que Alice tenía muy buen gusto, en casi todo, tenía la casa perfectamente arreglada. A demás, su madre era decoradora de interiores. Mi tía Esme, -así le llamaba de cariño- era una muy buena y famosa decoradora de interiores. Tenía clientes famosos en varias partes del estado y fuera de este. Se había ofrecido a ayudar con arreglos por aquí y por allá. Además, Alice había heredado su buen gusto. Así yo no me tenía que preocupar por decorar, porque ni siquiera me interesaba.

–Oye Alice. –le llame aun viendo mi celular. De reojo la vi al otro extremo del sofá y escuche un ruido raro en contestación. – ¿Qué tal si vamos a casa de mis padres un fin?

El sofá se movió un poco, y vi como bajaba la revista para que sus grandes ojos se asomaran.

– ¿Enserio? –dijo un tanto sorprendida.

–Sí, ¿Por qué no? Además, hace ya bastante que no los veo. –le sonreí un poco.

– ¡Bien! –chilló. –Vamos a hacer maletas. –dio un brinco mortal y se desapareció por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

– ¡Alice! –le grite caminando tras de ella. –Ni siquiera te dije que fin. –me recargue pesadamente sobre el marco de su habitación.

Ella sonrió y empezó a sacar ropa de sus cajones.

–Vámonos hoy. –me dijo sin en realidad verme. Era jueves.

Bufé.

–Bueno. Solo un fin. –le dije señalándola con mi dedo. –Nada de "vamos a quedarnos más, ¿si Bella?" –imite su vocecita chillona y rodo sus ojos.

–Eres una dramática. –rio bajito. –Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo si nos quedáramos más?

Genial. Esa enana se quería largar por algunos diez meses a vivir a mi casa, sin buscar trabajo ni hacer nada productivo.

–Nada. Pero no hay que dejar descuidado el departamento.

Ella volvió a reír.

–Sabes que a mí no me molesta limpiar. Así que no seas aguafiestas, y empieza a arreglar tus cosas de una buena vez, antes de que yo lo haga.

Salí de la habitación de Alice, al escuchar aquello. Camine hacia mi habitación, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la de Alice. En medio de las dos habitaciones, pero en la pared de frente estaba el baño. Era un pasillo corto, solo con las puertas de nuestras habitaciones el baño y un pequeño cuarto al fondo que tenía un gran escritorio con dos sillas, una computadora de escritorio y una repisa llena de libros y cosas así. Solo se usaba para hacer tareas, o cosas así.

Mi recamara era del mismo tamaño que la de Alice. Pero por alguna extraña razón, aquella enana se las había ingeniado para hacerla parecer más grande. Y muy grande. Las dos recamaras tenían tapiz color beige oscuro. Según Alice daba paz y no sé qué tantas cosas más. Las dos tenían piso de imitación de mármol. ¿Cómo iban a tener unos departamentos mármol verdadero…? Aunque Alice quería hacerlo, se lo negué diciéndole que los dueños nos podrían regañar. Las dos recamaras tenían una cama matrimonial. Había dejado que Alice tomara el cuarto con el armario más grande, ya que yo no tenía tanta ropa como ella lo hacía. Ocupaba toda su pared frente a su cama y de lado izquierdo, junto a la puerta, se encontraba un bonito peinador de caoba con un gran espejo y todo muy ordenado.

Yo, por otro lado, tenía un simple peinador pequeño, y un armario no tan grande. No era tan fanática de la moda como mi amiga lo era, y no me la pasaba en los centros comerciales dando el _tarjetazo_. Tenía una mesita de noche junto a mi cama, con un pequeño despertador, una lamparita y a veces había libros que leía cuando no podía dormir. Era un departamento bastante normal y acogedor. Alice y mi tía Esme se había dado vuelo decorando todo. Incluso algunos detalles en mi habitación. Las ropas de mi cama eran guindas, y había una bonita ventana a mi lado derecho. En la pared contraria en la cual se encontraba la puerta.

Alice y yo habíamos dejado de vivir en los dormitorios de la escuela tan pronto como nos habíamos graduado y llevábamos poco en los actuales. No habíamos salido de Chicago, y todo seguía igual que siempre. El clima igual de fresco, frio, nieve y todo eso que no me gustaba. Lluvia, humedad, blahblahblah. Pero la ciudad era bonita. ¿Por qué negarme a eso? Alice y yo vivíamos cerca del centro de la ciudad. Era una parte muy bonita. Muchos árboles, algunas dos iglesias por ahí y por allá y una escuela primaria cerca. Y parquecitos de niños por varias partes. Era un lugar muy familiar y tranquilo. Mi casa quedaba un tanto lejos, igual que la de Alice. Pero el lugar era perfecto ya que además de ser tranquilo y de tener cerca el centro, el precio era ideal.

Tome una maleta mediana, y empecé a meter cosas necesarias. Como ropa interior y eso. Termine de empacar y deje la maleta sobre mi cama.

– ¿Ya? –pregunte a Alice. Se encontraba seleccionando ropa interior. –Solo será un fin, Alice. –rodé mis ojos.

– ¡No importa! –chilló enérgica. –Hay que estar preparadas para todo.

Reí un poco.

–Y… ¿Cómo para que se supone que debemos de prepararnos? –dije levantando una ceja.

–Hay Isabella, –me dijo con un tono aburrido. Sus pequeñas manitas níveas, hicieron un movimiento raro y volvió a rodar sus ojos. –ya te lo dije. Para todo, para todo. –su corto cabello se meneo de un lado para otro y empezó a revolotear entre su ropa.

–Bueno, yo ya tengo todo hecho. –le avise. –Apúrate. –salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, para limpiar lo poco que se tenía que limpiar.

Después de algunos minutos, Alice salió de su cuarto con dos maletas y una bolsa de mano.

–Alice. –le dije seria. –Te dije que solo iremos un fin.

–Sí, sí, sí. –me dijo con su voz de "Lo sé, pero no me importa" Su manita se movió en un aleteo y sus grandes ojos azules-chocolatosos brillaron de una forma que me hizo tener un leve escalofrió. –Anda, ve por tus cosas. –me dijo sacando las llaves del departamento. – ¿En tu auto, o en el mío? –me dijo contenta.

–En el que sea. –le conteste sonriendo. Me levante del sofá de la salita, y pase a su lado para después entrar a mi habitación y tomar la maleta. Ahí llevaba todo lo necesario. Ropa interior, varias cosas del baño, maquillaje, y ropa. Había metido un par de tenis y un par de sandalias en una bolsita de plástico y listo. Era todo. Seguro Alice me regañaría o algo por el estilo.

Tome mis cosas, salí de mi recamara y me fije que Alice ya no se encontraba mas dentro del departamento, entonces antes de salir, desconecte todos los aparatos electrónicos, me fije que el aire acondicionado estuviese apagado y después tome las llaves para salir y cerrar por fuera. Camine el angosto pasillo que tenía en medio un pequeño sendero de flores y matitas, para después llegar al estacionamiento techado. Observe mi auto, pero estaba vacío así que vi a Alice sentada frente al volante del suyo.

Así mejor. No tenía nada de ganas de manejar, y aunque el Porche amarillo de Alice, llamara un poco la atención, prefería eso a tener que pelearme con los semáforos y la gente tan estúpida que muchas veces se encontraba en las carreteras. Además, no era buena peleando. Y Alice sí. Daba miedo, y alejaba a los malos conductores en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

– ¡Tengo tanta hambre! –chilló Alice de repente, al parar por un semáforo.

–Pero si comimos hace rato. –le conteste cambiando las estaciones del radio.

Vi que se encogió de hombros.

–Yo comí, tú tragaste. –rió.

–Ja-ja. Pues párate a comprar algo. –le conteste molesta. –Enana chillona.

Su cabello se movió violentamente.

– ¡Déjame!

El día estaba tranquilo. Era jueves. Estábamos en el mes de Octubre, y el otoño ya había llegado a Chicago. Había una briza un tanto fría y había muchas hojitas por aquí y por allá. Así como también muchas personas, suponía yo del departamento de limpieza o lo que sea, con sopladores, escobas y todas esas cosas para limpiar las calles.

– ¿Qué quieres comer? –pregunte.

–Mmm…quiero…-medito por algunos segundos. –No sé. –se encogió de hombros. –La verdad podría comer lo que sea, tengo mucha hambre. –hizo una mueca chistosa, que me hizo reír y después de algunos varios minutos, termino por pedir Sushi en un restaurante que tenia _Drive Thru_. Después volvimos a andar y platicamos de esto y de aquello.

Después entramos al sector privado donde se encontraba mi casa. Era un sector muy bonito y lleno de arboles. Muy acogedor. Ahí me había criado y siempre que volvía me entraba una nostalgia tremenda.

–Ah, -suspiró Alice. –recuerdos.

Le sonreí un poco y asentí.

– ¿Hace cuanto que no veníamos a tu casa? –me preguntó queda.

–Ya tiene mucho. –pensé un poco. –Desde principios de año creo. –me rasqué la cabeza. –Sí, sí. Desde Febrero. Cuando fuimos a la fiesta de aniversario de papá y mamá. ¿Recuerdas?

– ¡Ah! Si, cuando esperabas que tu amor platónico estuviera ahí. –rió un poco.

– ¡Cállate! –le espete enojada. – ¿Cuándo dejaras de hablar de eso?

–Nunca, nunca. –canto con su vocecita chillona mientras daba vuelta para entrar a la calle de mi casa. –Yo se que algún día, terminaran juntos…solo espera.

–Ya Alice. –le dije rodando los ojos. Divisé mi gran casa. –Ya estamos aquí, así que no menciones ni una palabra de eso, no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer –la amenace mientras ella estacionaba frente a mi casa. Ella abrió sus ojos y en sus labios se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa. –Y si Alice, es una amenaza. –le dije saliendo del auto.

¡Por Dios! Habían pasado años. ¿Cuándo lo iba a dejar ir? Ni siquiera yo pensaba tanto en ello como ella. Pero no importaba. Era su problema. No el mío.

Era en la tarde, cuando habíamos llegado a mi casa. Todo estaba como siempre. Era una gran casa de dos pisos. Tenía una gran puerta principal de madera, robusta y fuerte. Había una especie de jardín que no estaba ahí antes. Seguro mi madre se había vuelto jardinera. Con eso que le encantaba hacerse de todas las profesiones y oficios habidos y por haber, no me sorprendía nada. Mi casa era bonita. Siempre me había gustado. Tenía un estilo muy rustico. Demasiado. Bastante, pero era preciosa. Papa la había comprado cuando mamá y el contrajeron matrimonio. Había muchos buenos recuerdos en esa casa. Había tres ventanas que daban a la calle, la de un baño en la planta alta, la de uno de los tres cuartos de invitados y la de una pequeña salita también en la planta alta. Abajo había solamente dos ventanas. Cada una a lado de la puerta, separadas de esta. Las demás habitaciones se encontraban en el otro extremo de la casa.

Con las pocas cosas que las dos llevábamos, bajamos del llamativo auto de Alice, y timbramos esperando pacientemente a que alguien abriera.

A las dos nos pego la brisa despeinándonos.

–Agh. Se me metió un pelo en la boca. –dije sacándome mi propio pelo de la boca.

Alice rió.

-Sácatelo, torpe.

Se escucharon unos ruidos detrás de la puerta y después unas risas. Alice y yo nos miramos con cara de "¿WTF?" Y después la puerta fue abierta bruscamente, dejando así ver a mi mama con el cabello desordenado y el labial corrido.

Oh-por-Dios.

– ¡Hija! ¡Alice! Pasen pequeñas, pasen. –nos abrazo fuertemente antes de entrar y pude oler perfectamente la colonia de papa. La que nunca había dejado de usar.

Alice rió bajito.

–Solo espero que sea con mi tío. –dijo Alice riendo. Se refería a mis padres como; tío y tía. Era de cariño.

Yo suspire ante ese comentario tan desvergonzado.

–Lo es. –dije yo.

Mi mamá soltó una carcajada.

–A veces se me olvida que ya son mayores de edad. Con lo bajitas que son y lo aniñadas que se ven sus caritas. –nos apretó los cachetes a los dos.

– ¡Hay Mamá! –le grite. –No somos aniñadas. –refunfuñé.

–Bien dicho, Bella. –me siguió Alice con el mismo tono que yo.

Mi mamá volvió a reír fuertemente y nos dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar.

–Si como no, -dijo tirándonos a locas con una mano que se agitaba en el aire. –serán unas expertas en la vida ¿no? –rió bajito. –Vamos a la cocina, que les preparo algo de comer.

Traía el cabello desordenado y la blusa tan bonita rosa estaba en cierta forma, mal acomodada.

– ¿Dónde estará tu papa? –susurro Alice, lo más bajito que pudo. Las dos examinamos la pequeña estancia y después nos asomamos a la salita de al lado.

Me encogí de hombros.

–Sabrá Dios. –sonreí un poco. –Pero prefiero no verlo a él también.

–Sí, tienes razón. –soltó una risita traviesa y camino junto a mí para después entrar a la cocina que se encontraba después de la salita. – ¿Sabes? Esto ya había ocurrido varias veces ¿no?

Yo solté una pequeña carcajada.

Asentí.

– ¡Sí! –grite bajito. –Pensé que no lo recordarías, pero no quiero hablar de ello. Me da escalofríos. –simule tener uno y ella rió bajito junto conmigo.

– ¿Qué tanto susurran, revoltosas? –pregunto mi madre sacando algo del refrigerador.

–Nada ma. –Alice sonreía como estúpida. Seguramente estaba recordando todas las veces que habíamos cachado a mis padres haciendo cosas de esas. –Subiremos a dejar esto, ¿Si?

–Sí, sí. Vayan y después bajan para platicar. –se volteo hacia nosotras y sonrió.

–Aquí mamá, -señale en mi propia mejilla para que ella se diera cuenta que tenía el labial rojo corrido y que ella _sí_, se veía como una revoltosa. –aquí.

Pude notar cómo se sonrojaba un poco, para después escuchar la risa de Alice soltando una gran carcajada.

–Oh por Dios. –dijo al final. –Lo siento, la había estado reteniendo desde el momento en que la vi tía. Discúlpeme.

Mi madre rió junto con ella y negó levemente con la cabeza.

–No importa hija, anda. Suban. –mi madre sonrió y se volteo para sacar algunas cosas de la lacena.

Aquella cocina me encantaba. Era preciosa, y grandísima. Tenía una gran isla en medio con dos parrillas en un extremo, en medio un lugar para picar comida y por último, un espacio para comer. Toda la cocina tenía colores claros. Las paredes tenían unas baldosas de la mitad para abajo, de color beige. El piso tenía las mismas baldosas que las paredes, pero cuadros más grandes. Beige también. Los gabinetes eran de un color más oscuro. Al igual beige. Había un gran refrigerador de acero que mi papá había insistido en comprara justo antes de que yo me fuera de la casa y mi mamá le había dicho que sería ridículo ya que Emmett no se encontraba más en la casa y yo pronto partiría. El caso es que mi padre le había hecho un puchero a mi mamá y ella no le pudo decir que no. ¿Así o mas novios? Mas. Eso era lo que parecían. Novios. Muchas veces me había sentido la única madura en la casa y la única con un poco de cordura.

También había una pequeña mesa de cristal para desayunar, frente a una ventana que daba al jardín trasero. Mi jardín trasero, también era grande. Había una gran piscina en forma rectangular. Bajo el techo del patio, había un jacuzzi, una mesita con varias sillas, y un asador gigante de piedra. Y claro, una mini cancha de baloncesto que mi papá había mandado a hacer por petición de Emmett.

–Tenias que cagarla, Alice. –le dije negando con la cabeza. Subíamos las escaleras.

Ella volvió a reír.

–No ah sido apropósito. ¡Lo juro!

–Bueno, ya, ya. Deja de chillar.

Ella chillo unas malas palabras y se enfurruño toda.

– ¿Duermes conmigo? –le pregunte seductoramente, encarando una ceja, y entrando a mi habitación.

Ella sonrió como tonta y me pego un manotazo.

– ¡No! Hablas dormida. –simulo estar ofendida.

–Tú te mueves mucho. -¡era cierto! ¡La enana aventaba patadas!

–Ash. –dijo con un tono fresa. –Entonces que sea como una de esas pijamadas en las que te tienes que aguantar de todo, ¿va?

Yo reí.

–Va.

Dio saltitos por la habitación, inspeccionando todo.

–Bien, primero que nada, -levanto su dedito índice. –voy a sacudir un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Me encogí de hombros.

–Mientras yo no tenga que hacer nada, puedes hacer lo que se te plazca.

–Mejor para mí. Me estorban tu lentitud y tus pies torpes. -una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro y le pegue un zape.

– ¡Cállate Alicienta! ¡A barrer, sirvienta andrajosa! –le grite para volver a reír como loca.

Me miro enojada y sus ojitos se agrandaron, mientras que con sus pequeñas manitas empezó a empujarme fuera de mi habitación.

– ¡Sal de aquí! –me grito. – ¡Eres una majadera! –con su fuerza de enana me saco de ahí. Mientras que yo reía como loca, me saco de mi habitación y cerró la puerta a espaldas mías.

Suspire. Enana tonta.

Baje las escaleras para platicar un poco con mi madre.

–Mami, mami. –le canturree entrando a la cocina. –Te quiero.

Ella me sonrió.

–También yo, hermosa. Y dime, ¿Por qué decidieron venir, así de la nada? –pregunto pasándose un cabello detrás de su oreja. –Pudieron haber llamado para tenerles preparado algo de comer.

Yo negué levemente ante la preocupación de mi madre.

Me senté en una silla del desayunador.

–No ma, es que se nos ocurrió y decidimos solo pasar el fin aquí. Ya sabes, con eso del pequeño descanso que nos estamos tomando antes de empezar a trabajar.

Ella asintió.

–Deberían de quedarse más tiempo. Las extraño mucho. –su semblante se hizo melancólico. –La casa no es la misma sin ustedes dos rondando por aquí y por acá. Y tu hermano ya no viene tan seguido. –suspiro caminando de aquí para allá, abriendo y cerrando gabinetes.

–Pero si prácticamente se volvió a vivir para acá, ¿no?

–Tiene novia. –dijo simple. –De hecho, se me había olvidado comentarte. Es una muchacha muy bonita.

– ¿Novia? –pregunte sorprendida. Mi madre asintió. – ¿Emmett? ¿Mi hermano? –reí un poco.

–Sí, es una chica rubia. Alta, casi de su tamaño.

–Vaya, ah de ser un poco intimidante. –dije sonriendo.

–Lo es querida. –me dijo con una expresión de miedo que me hizo reír. –Pero es solo su apariencia. Es una chica muy amable, y cuida mucho a mi pequeño. Lo trata como a su propio hijo, y a veces me dan celos. –admitió con un puchero en su cara.

Reí un poco.

–Que bueno. Para que así el tonto de Emmett, te deje descansar por una vez en tu vida.

–No me molestaría cambiarle los pañales hasta que envejezca –dijo con un gran cariño.

–Iak. –exprese con asco. Ella rió, haciendo que las expresiones de sus ojos se prolongaran.

Mi madre ya tenía casi cincuenta. Me parecía mucho a ella. Las dos teníamos el mismo cabello color caoba, solo que ella lo llevaba corto hasta los hombros y yo lo llevaba largo a la mitad de la espalda. Y las dos teníamos los ojos grandes, solo que ella claros y yo los tenia chocolate como los de papá. Y bueno, ella tenía líneas de expresión por aquí y por allá y yo, gracias a Dios, todavía no alcanzaba aquello. Éramos casi del mismo tamaño, ella era tal vez tres centímetro más baja que yo. Yo media uno y sesenta y cinco. Ella tenía la piel un poco mas colorida, al igual que Emmett. Y mi padre y yo teníamos la tez un tanto blanca.

– ¿Y papá? –pregunte.

–Tal vez en su despacho, hija. –Sonrió –Ve a saludarlo.

Asentí y me levante de la silla para andar con paso lento hacia su despacho. Pase la salita y después un cuarto de televisión, y después otra salita. Y ahí estaba la puerta del despacho de mi padre, toque dos veces. Escuche su permiso para entrar.

–Hija. –me dijo quitándose las gafas. –Que bueno tenerte aquí. –se paró de su asiento y observe su rostro. Mas viejo, más cansado, pero sin dejar esa expresión de cariño y a la vez seriedad que siempre se cargaba.

– ¿Cómo estas papá? –le pregunte mientras sentía sus brazos atraerme. Lo abrace para que después me indicara me sentara frente al gran escritorio de caoba. Todo dentro de ese despacho seguía igual. El mismo olor, los mismos libros, el mismo papá.

–Bien hija, muy bien. –se bajo un poco las gafas para verme. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Te quedaras?

Asentí.

–Solo un fin. Vine con Alice.

–Me parece perfecto. Me alegra. Mañana habrá una pequeña fiesta con socios, -dijo volviendo a sus papeles en el escritorio. –me gustaría que estuvieras aquí. –trague en seco. –Fue un buen fin de semana, para venir. –sonrió un poco.

–Si…bueno, en realidad no traje ropa para una fiesta o algo así…

El rió fuerte.

–Pues vas a tu departamento por algo.

–Si…de acuerdo.

Aquel despacho era acogedor. Todo tenía un color obscuro. Los libros, el libreo, el escritorio, las sillas, las paredes. Todo era de un color café caoba, o algún marrón.

–Bien, cuando puedas dile a Alice, que me venga a saludar. –Dijo volviéndome a ver con las gafas por debajo de sus ojos, –Extraño a esa enana.

Reí.

–Yo le digo pa. Te dejo. –me pare de la silla y salí de ahí después de haber visto a mi padre asentir.

* * *

Muchas gracias por las alertas, favoritos y reviews. Espero sigan leyendo, y les guste la trama. Eh dicho que sera una historia corta y por eso los capitulos son un tanto largos, y tambien eh alertado que contendra escenas de sexo. Cualquier duda o comentario en review.

**Ceci P**.


	3. Capítulo Dos

Twilight/Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Solo juego con la historia.

**Prohibido Y Tentador.**

Capítulo 2.  
_Presentimientos._

Caminé lentamente…una fiesta de socios. Así como en la que le había conocido. Así como a todas las que el asistía cada vez que papá hacia una y Emmett le invitaba. ¡Qué coraje! No tenía nada de ganas de volver a topármelo. Siempre que me acordaba de él, me daba un coraje tremendo. Por eso de que se desapareció y todo…estúpido. Bueno, ¿y qué? Si iba a la dichosa fiesta ni siquiera le hablaría. Es más, ni me inmutaría a verlo. ¡Ja! Ya mero se iba a merecer que Isabella Swan lo viese a la casa, después de la grosería que me había hecho de no volver a buscarme. **Idiota**, idiota, _idiota_.

Solo esperaba que fuera para que viera lo feliz y tranquila que me había dejado. Y que aquello no me había afectado en lo absoluto. ¡Por Dios! El tan solo estar pensando en ello, me hacía ver que eso si me había afectado de alguna forma que era todo menos depresiva. Solo me molestaba. No me había dejado de molestar. Alice me había dicho que era rencor, y que no era bueno. Que lo mejor era que lo dejara ir. Y tenía razón. Y lo había intentado, enserio que si…pero siempre, de una forma u otra, mi cabeza se las ingeniaba para recordarlo. ¡No lo entendía! Tal vez era el hecho de que necesitaba decirle en su cara que había sido un grosero. Y ya. Solo gritarle, lanzarle unas cuantas palabrotas y liberarme del rencor que había guardado por ya cinco años.

Pero eso sería…imprudente. No sería la mejor manera de reaccionar. Me vería demasiado infantil, puesto que tenía veintitrés años y el ya era un hombre de treinta y uno. Es decir, no creo que él estuviera para esas escenitas. ¿Qué era lo mejor? ¿Guardarlo? ¿Cierto? La verdad, me enojaba. Pero tampoco me iba a morir por aquello, así que pensándolo bien, no haría nada. Tal vez, ni siquiera se presentaría.

Bien. Si se presentaba, trataría de no mirarle, y ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra. Si él me preguntaste algo, le diría que todo estaba bien, o una cosa así. Tendría el tacto suficiente para no hacerle un escándalo, o siquiera reclamarle. Si bueno, yo nunca había sido del todo impulsiva y mucho menos rencorosa, con aquel hombre me pasaba todo lo contrario. Había guardado rencor y me daban ganas de al verlo pegarle una cachetada y gritarle ¡de todo!

Pero sería más inteligente que mi yo impulsivo. Si, si. Lo seria. Seria sensata, y madura. Era madura. Siempre lo había sido. Mamá me había dicho que había nacido siendo una personita adulta. ¿Sería eso posible? Tal vez. Nunca me metía en problemas y tenía muchos buenos amigos. Así como malas amistades que se habían dado. Ya sabes, en este mundo algunas personas te amaran por lo que eres, al igual que otras te odiaran por lo mismo. Y yo, era una persona muy calmada. Lo había sido desde que tenía memoria. Si, mamá tenía razón. Pero eso me hacía en cierta forma…aburrida. ¿Apática? Si. Un tanto. A veces deseaba tener un poco de lo que Alice tenía. Esa personalidad tan explosiva y llena de energía. La que la hacía ser querida e idolatrada por todo el mundo. Yo quería un poquito de eso. Solo un poco. No podría aguantar toda la adrenalina que la enana se cargaba dentro de mi cuerpo.

Subí las escaleras un tanto lento. Con eso de que no la pasábamos sin hacer nada, la pereza y la flojera se habían apoderado de mi cuerpo en su propia y pura totalidad. ¡Era increíble como mis pies no respondían al contacto con el suelo! Me quería caer ahí mismo y quedarme sin hacer nada. Bah. Que ridícula era. Después de arrastrar un poco los pies, entre a mi habitación. Olía bonito, como a lavanda. Nuestras maletas ya no se encontraban mas en mi cama y seguramente todo estaba guardado en mi armario o en mi cajonera. Alice no se encontraba más en la habitación. Se notaba que había limpiado, porque ya tenía tiempo que no visitaba mi habitación, y Alice era muy buena en eso del aseo y el blahblahblah de la limpieza.

-¿Y bien? –hablo su vocecita tras de mí. – ¿Cómo quedo? Huele bien, ¿cierto?

Se puso delante de mí y empezó a esculcar el cajón de mi mesita de noche.

Asentí.

–Sí, quedó bien. –sonreí un poco. –Me enteré de algo. –dije seria.

– ¿Lo de la fiesta? –preguntó con una mueca de preocupación.

– ¿Quién te dijo?

Empezó a pasarse su cabello cortito detrás de su oreja derecha y frunció sus labios un poco.

–Mi tío. Me ah dicho que nos quiere a las dos bonitas y presentables.

Suspiré y ella se acercó a mí para acariciarme el hombro.

–Me dijo lo mismo. –dije desplomándome en la cama.

–No te preocupes Bells, seguramente no vendrá. Estate tranquila. –me sonrió con una de sus sonrisas que me animaban.

– ¿Y que si viene, Alice? –le pregunté empezando a preocuparme. – ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Cómo lo voy a ver a la cara?

Ella puso una cara seria y negó levemente con la cabeza.

–Eres mejor que eso, Isabella Swan. –su voz era apaciguada. Y sus ojitos destilaban sabiduría. –No seas tan tonta como para ponerte así con alguien que ni siquiera se disculpo por una tontería así. Alguien así, no vale la pena, tú lo sabes, ¿cierto? –yo asentí. –Se que lo sabes. –sonrió. –Ahora hazme el favor de dejar de pensar en eso y bajemos a comer, que ni siquiera me eh podido comer un rollito de mi sushi.

Reí un poco, y después las dos bajamos a comer un poco de sushi y unos pocos de fideos que mama había preparado.

–Pues como vi que en esa caja blanca había sushi, les prepare fideos para que la comida no saliera tanto de contraste. –sonrió un poco mientras que Alice se atragantaba de fideos.

Mi madre rió.

– ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto y no engordar nunca, Ally? –le dijo mamá negando suavemente con la cabeza.

– ¡Oh tía! –dijo ella melodramática. Dejo los fideos a un lado y termino de sorber uno como niña pequeña. – ¡Como desearía poder engordar algo!

Yo reí. Ahí venia el dilema de Alice otra vez.

– ¡Estás loca! –reprocho mi madre. –No digas esas tonterías.

–Pero no tengo bubis, ni tengo piernas. –dijo suspirando quedito.

Mi madre sonrió.

– ¿Y para que quieres busto? –preguntó ella. – ¿Sabes que les pasa a la mujeres que tienen mucho busto?

Alice negó rápidamente con una mueca de horror en su rostro. Yo sonreí.

– ¡Se les aguadan y se les cuelgan cuando se hacen viejas!

Alice soltó una mueca de horror digna de una película de terror y yo solté una carcajada que hizo que me doliera el estomago y una pequeña lagrima saliera de mi ojo.

–Oh, por Dios madre. Un día de estos, moriré de un ataque al corazón, ¡por tu culpa! –reí de nuevo.

– ¡Eso no da risa, Isabella Swan! –gritó Alice a mi lado. –Agradece que tú tampoco tienes ni bubis, ni nalgas y mucho menos piernas. –soltó un suspirito de "soy una perra" y levanto su mirada simulando no querer verme.

–Alice tiene razón. –la secundó mi madre.

–Oh por Dios, que discusión tan más superficial. ¿Podemos cambiar el tema? –dije aburrida.

Mi madre asintió.

– ¿Ya les dijo Charlie que habrá una fiesta mañana? –preguntó. Mamá y yo, llamábamos Charlie a papá, de vez en cuando. Ya que así se llamaba.

Alice asintió efusivamente.

–Hoy mismo iremos a comprar ropa, tía. –sonrió.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ropa? –pregunté sintiéndome fuera de lugar. – ¿Para qué, Alice? No seas exagerada, en el departamento hay ropa.

Alice negó.

–Cállate. –me dijo haciendo que mi mamá soltara una risita y yo la fulminara con la mirada. –Iremos y punto.

– ¡Arggh! ¡Por el cielo y todos sus santos, Mary Alice! Me sacan de quicio tus jueguitos de ir al centro comercial a derrapar dinero y de pasada ¡mis pies!

Alice me miró de mala gana.

–Para empezar, Isabella –me dijo con un tono grosero. –No me llames por mi primero nombre. Y segundo, ir al centro comercial no es ningún jueguito. –puso sus manitas en su cadera y vi de reojo a mi madre quien se había recargado en el lavabo y tenía una pequeña caja con chocolates. Rodé mis ojos. –Ir al centro comercial, y lo más importante –levantó un dedito. –comprar… es un arte. ¡Es una forma de vida! ¡Me has ofendido, Isabella Swan! ¡Me has ofendido! Me retiro, tía. Con _su_ permiso. –miró a mi madre melodramáticamente y salió con un paso apresurado digno de su estatura de enana.

–Mira cómo has puesto a mi Alice. –dijo mi madre negando levemente con la cabeza, mientras comía chocolates.

– ¿Tu Alice? ¿Ahora estas de su parte? –pregunté enojada.

–Eres una reina del drama. –me dijo agitando una mano. –Además ni han comido bien, y la hiciste enojar. –me vio con un reproche en el semblante. –Ve ahora a disculparte, Bella.

– ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Pero si ella empezó todo, mamá!

–Nada de peros. –meneo su dedo índice de un lado a otro. –Ya no tienes quince años. Vamos, vamos. –me empujó hacia la puerta de la cocina. Y me volteé enojada para volver a verla. –Ahora, Isabella.

–Bien.

Salí dando zancadas y subí la escalera de mala gana. ¿Por qué carajos teníamos que ir a comprar ropa? Además sabía porque lo hacía. Porque aquella enana tenia presentimientos de todo, y tenía un séptimo sentido o lo que sea que ella alardeaba. Si presentía que ese hombre vendría a la casa mañana, ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? En vez de decir "Iremos a comprar ropa" ¡Tonta!

Toque mi habitación, con los nudillos bien apretados. No se escucho nada.

–Alice…voy a entrar.

– ¡No! –gritó. –Vete.

¿Enserio? ¿Se estaba comportando de esa forma?

–Por Dios, Alice. Solo bromeaba. –en realidad no bromeaba, pero era la única forma para que se le bajara lo caliente.

–Claro que no. –contestó desde dentro. –No bromeabas, se lo mucho que te molesta ir de compras. Pero no tenias que ser tan ruda. Yo no lo soy contigo.

Pensé. Bueno…era cierto. Alice no era tan ruda y fría como yo lo era con ella. A veces, me podía llegar a sacar de mis casillas y le gritaba y le hablaba de mala gana, pero nunca con la intensión que ella pensaba. Yo la amaba, era como mi hermana.

Giré el pomo de la puerta.

Estaba acostada en la cama, viéndose con un espejo.

Rodé mis ojos.

–No lo dije enserio. –dije sentándome a la altura de su cadera.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

–Si lo hiciste, y no quiero que digas eso. Quiero que te disculpes.

Fruncí el ceño. ¡Pero que sin vergüenza!

–Discúlpame, Alice…

–No. –dijo levantándose de golpe y quedando sentada. –Discúlpate con el corazón.

Reí un poco. Aquella enana, además de hacerme enojar mucho, me hacía reír y sonreír como nadie más.

–Perdóname. –le dije viéndola a los ojos.

Me sonrió y se abalanzo sobre mí.

– ¿Entonces si me acompañas al centro comercial? –preguntó con voz inocente.

Rodé mis ojos.

–Ya que. –le sonreí.

Me prepare mentalmente para una tarde de tortura, y pensé si mis pies podrían sobrevivir a aquello.

**En la noche..**

Era de noche, y Alice me había arrastrado por el centro comercial sin piedad. Y, ¿para qué? ¿Para terminar comprando la poca ropa que me había obligado a comprar?

– ¡Bastarda! –le grité, mientras que escuchaba como ella se carcajeaba. – ¡No compre nada y recorrimos las tres plantas, Alice! ¿Pero porque me torturas así? –le dije tumbándome sobre mi cama.

–Te lo merecías por cabrona. –me dijo acomodando ropa en mi armario. –Por burlarte del arte de comprar.

Suspiré pesadamente.

–Bueno, bueno. Ahora si…suéltalo. –le dije viéndola desde la cama. Se quedo quieta un momento y segundos después siguió moviendo sus manitas por todo mi closet.

Mi cuarto era grande. Había una gran cama King, un escritorio, un gran armario, una pequeña salita, un gran peinador con un gran espejo, una gran ventana, una pequeña terraza, un baño y un librero. Era grande. En realidad grande. El tapiz era de un color rosa viejo, muy clásico. Y el suelo era de mármol. Muy chic, muy chic. Ahí había crecido y había vivido de todo junto a Emmett y junto a Alice.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó bajito.

–Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, anda suéltalo.

Suspiró.

–No sé de que hablas.

– ¡Si sabes! Dime que presientes.

Alice, aunque pareciese raro y sacado de un libro de fantasía, presentía cosas y esas cosas eran ciertas…Nunca entendí como en ese pequeño cuerpecito cavia tanta energía, tanto parloteo, aquella voz tan chillona y por encima el poder presentir cosas. Y desde el momento en el que la escuche decir que quería ir a comprar ropa al centro comercial, sabía que no era por nada. Y había algo tras de ello. Ella presentía algo. Lo sabía. La conocía mejor que a la palma de mi mano.

–Hay, Bella. –suspiró. –Si no te eh dicho nada, es porque sé que te vas a alterar, a poner nerviosa y vas a cagarla si llega a la casa. Te conozco, Bella.

Rodé los ojos.

– ¿Vendrá? –pregunté. Estaba asustada. Nerviosa. Inquieta…pero no quería aceptarlo.

–Sí. Pero no sé cuándo. –me miró con sus ojitos angustiados.

– ¿Mmm?

La vi levantando una ceja y ella camino hacia la cama, para después sentarse en el lado contrario al mío.

–Solo sé que vendrá mientras nosotras estemos aquí. –se encogió de hombros. –No te preocupes, Bells. Podremos o no estar en la casa.

– ¿Cómo? Explícate.

–Me refiero a que, el vendrá mientras nosotras estemos "hospedadas" en tu casa. ¿Entiendes? –asentí. –No necesariamente _en la casa_. Podríamos estar fuera y el llegar.

Asentí de nuevo pensando en eso…tenia lógica, ¿no? Bueno, eventualmente, eso pasaría. Me tenía que hacer a la idea de aquello. Lo que Alice presentía, siempre era cierto. A veces me daba miedo. Ella me había dicho que era algo que se saltaba una generación y que a su madre no le había tocado. Pero que a su abuela y a su tatarabuela sí. Y así sucesivamente. Cosas de la familia de Alice, que yo todavía, a pesar de años y años de amistad, no entendía.

– ¿Te eh dicho que pienso que eres una especie de bruja?

Rió.

–Sí, pero prefiero el titulo de tener un "don especial"

Yo reí.

–Bueno. ¿Tienes hambre? –pregunté poniéndome mis sandalias.

Asintió.

–Un poco, bajemos a comer. –sonrió y ella también se puso sus sandalias.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Ya tengo escrito más, y pronto subiré. No había subido nada, ni eh subido nada de mis otros fics, por el simplísimo hecho de que NO TENGO INSPIRACIÓN. ¡Por Dios! ¿Saben lo frustrante que es, querer escribir y no poder escribir NADA? Ni siquiera una introducción o algo por el estilo. O siquiera mi nombre… ¡es una tontería! Pero bueno, lo importante es que esto ya lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho –bah- pero como yo pensé que era muy poco no publique nada, y en realidad tenia escritas 12 páginas más -.- Háganme el favor. Bueno equis. En algún día o dos, publicare otra capitulo mas :)  
Gracias por los favoritos, alertas, reviews y por leer. Me hacen muy feliz. ENSERIO.  
Sin más que decir, me retiro no sin antes mencionar a las personas que se han molestado en dejar un review;  
**Janalez.  
Kpatycullen.  
Supattinsondecullen;** Mis padres se llevan 14 a;os! Hahahaha**. **Creo que Bella si esta siendo un poco melodramatica :p**  
Naemii; **Tan linda! Me hiciste el dia cuando lei tu review :')**  
LoreMolina.**

¡Muchas gracias! Por tomarse la molestia. :)

PD.  
¿Les gusto el nuevo diseño de fanfiction? A MI NO.

Gracias por el apoyo y la espera, cualquier duda y comentario a review.  
Los Amo, mua :*

**CeciPierce.**


	4. Capítulo Tres

Twilight/Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Solo juego con la historia.

**Prohibido Y Tentador.**

Capítulo 3._  
Terapia._

**Al día siguiente…**

– ¡Levántate, floja! –oí la vocecita chillona de Alice y lo único que pude hacer fue taparme la cabeza con una almohada.

– ¡Déjame dormir, en paz! –grité como pude. ¿Por qué demonios me despertaba si no teníamos nada que hacer en la mañana?

Pude sentir como las cortinas estaban abiertas y se colaba toda la luz del sol por la ventana.

– ¡Cierra las cortinas, enana!

– ¡No me llames así, tonta, tonta!

Me destapo rápidamente jalando las sabanas.

–Alice, por favor. –le supliqué queriendo llorar. –Déjame en paz.

–Bella, son las doce de la tarde. Ya des–pier–ta–te.

Gruñí.

–Cinco minutos mas y bajo a comer algo, ahora déjame so–la.

–Ash, está bien. Pero si no estás abajo en cinco, vengo y te estiro las piernas.

Escuché como cerraba la puerta y suspiré pesadamente. Había dormido un poco ansiosa por toda la bola de marañas que Alice me había soltado de ese hombre. ¿En realidad iba a venir? ¿Y qué tal si Alice se equivocaba esta vez? Podría ser posible…es decir…mmmm, no. Si pasaría. Todo lo que Alice presentía, pasaba.

– ¡Me lleva! –grité quitando la almohada de mi cabeza.

Suspiré y me dedique a observar el techo blanco. Era increíble como en momentos así, el techo se podía hacer el lugar más interesante para ver. Me rasque la cabeza y sentí la urgencia de ir al baño a hacer pipi. Así que me levanté y entre a mi baño despavoridamente. Después con toda la pereza del mundo puse mi cuerpo desnudo bajo la regadera y abrí el chorro de agua tibia estremeciéndome un poco. Suspiré de nuevo. Últimamente suspiraba demasiado y no me agradaba. Me fijé que ya había shampoo, acondicionador, jabones y otras cosas que Alice y yo utilizábamos en el baño de nuestro departamento. Seguramente ella había tomado todo, ya que yo no pensé en ello más que en meter mi cepillo de dientes y desodorante.

Mi baño tenía baldosas rosa pálido y blancas. Era muy bonito y me gustaba mucho. Era grande y junto a la regadera había una tina.

Me quedé pensando en todo eso. Yo…en realidad sentía que había superado todo eso. Pero no conté con que ese hombre se aparecería de nuevo en mi casa…o que siquiera hubiese le posibilidad de volverle a ver. ¿Por qué demonios me afectaba tanto? Si nunca me relacioné de ninguna manera con él. Esto era demasiado para mi sola. Necesitaba olvidarme de eso lo más pronto posible.

– ¡Bella! ¡Voy a entrar al baño! –escuché a Alice gritar y después escuché como la puerta del baño se abría. –Como no bajabas vine a buscarte, pero te estás bañando. ¿Quieres salir a alguna parte en un rato?

Pensé. ¿Quería? No. ¿Lo necesitaba? Si.

–Sí, está bien. –pude ver la silueta de Alice a través del cristal vaporoso de la regadera.

–Estaré abajo, te quiero.

–Yo más.

Escuché que la puerta era abierta y cerrada. Y después de haber terminado de bañarme, cerré el grifo y tomé la toalla para enredarla en mi cuerpo. El cabello mojado me caía sobre la espalda y goteaba a medida que salía de la regadera. Me sequé bien antes de salir y después tome mi ropa interior y me la puse. Me puse unos vaqueros oscuros y una blusa blanca un tanto vieja. Unas sandalias porque hacía calor y el cabello en una coleta alta. No sé a dónde iríamos, pero poco me importaba si estaba bien arreglada o no.

Salí de mi cuarto para después bajar las escaleras y una vez que me encontré en la cocina vi a mi madre y a Alice platicando alegremente.

– ¡Buenas noches! –exclamó mi madre haciendo que Alice riera.

–Que chistosa. –dije con pereza. Me senté en una de las sillas del desayunador junto a Alice, y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

– ¿Dormiste mal, hija?

Sentí como la cabeza de Alice giraba en mi dirección.

–Algo así.

Bostecé.

–Ahora mismo te preparo algo de comer, pequeña. –mi madre sonrió y si dispuso a sacar cosas del refrigerador y abrir y cerrar gabinetes.

–No estés intranquila, Bella. –habló Alice un tanto bajito. –Si quieres podemos regresar al departamento.

Me levante rápidamente del hombro de Alice.

– ¿Lo dices enserio? –pregunté sorprendida.

Ella asintió con una pequeñísima sonrisa en su rostro.

–Enserio.

Negué rápidamente.

–No, Alice. –me acomodé en la silla alta. –Si algo tiene que pasar, que pase de una buena vez. No quiero estar reteniendo más estos fantasmas que me han robado el pensamiento por años. Es enfermizo. –negué levemente con la cabeza y me sentí exageradamente patética. Isabella Swan siendo perseguida por fantasmas que ni siquiera sabía de dónde o porque y como se habían formado. Era totalmente ridículo.

– ¿Qué tanto rumorean? –preguntó mi madre de espaldas a nosotras.

–De un chico, tía. –respondió Alice rápidamente.

Le pegué un manotazo en el brazo y la miré enojada. Mi madre se volteó rápidamente y nos vio a las dos con los ojos entrecerrados.

–No me digan que piensan casarse. –habló mi madre haciéndonos reír. –Pues a mí no me parece nada chistoso. ¡Son muy jóvenes!

Alice rió.

–No tía, nada de bodas. Solo es un chico que trae de cabeza a Isabella.

Mi madre se tapó la boca y yo rodé mis ojos para dejar caer mi cabeza en desayunador.

–Cuéntamelo todo, Alice. –dijo con ansias. –Como se llama, como es, cuántos años tiene, en donde lo conoció. –se sentó frente a nosotras como una adolecente y abrió sus ojos y sonrió como tonta.

–Por Dios, mamá. –dije parándome. –No hay nadie.

–Oh si lo hay. –me respondió. –Y tal vez tenga una idea de quién es, pero prefiero que Alice me lo cuente.

– ¿Una idea…? –pregunte temerosa.

–Sí. Así que dímelo, antes de que yo saque conclusiones.

Rodé mis ojos.

–No hay nadie.

– ¡Si lo hay, Bella! –interrumpió Alice. –No tiene nada de malo que tu mamá lo sepa. Deberías de contarle todo.

– ¡Hay, Alice! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me gusta siquiera hablar del tema?

Mi madre rió.

–Entonces si es quien yo creo…–canturreó, haciéndome enojar.

– ¿Quién, quien? –preguntó Alice con una gran y molesta sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿No es ese amigo de Emmett, que solía venir a la casa? –dijo viéndonos a las dos.

Alice y yo nos quedamos calladas. ¡Cómo demonios sabia eso! ¡Por Dios! ¡La quería matar, junto con Alice!

Pasó sus ojos de Alice a mí, de mi a Alice.

–Emmett tenía muchos amigos, ¿sabes?

Mi madre rió de nuevo. Poniéndome nerviosa.

–Ninguno te comía con la mirada, como aquel de ojos verdes. –mi madre guiño uno de sus grandes ojos marrones y se dio media vuelta para seguir preparando comida.

–Alice…–le hable en un susurro. – ¿Le dijiste algo a mamá?

Alice negó frenéticamente con su cabecita.

– ¡Te lo juro que no, Bella! –susurró igual que yo. –Tu mama es muy perspicaz. Ya deberías de saber eso.

–Entonces si es él. –habló mi madre. –Hija, ¿Lo has visto? ¿Te estás cuidando? –nos volteo a ver y fijó mi mirada en mi. Preocupada y con un semblante angustiado.

– ¡Mamá!

–No hija, yo entiendo que a su edad les agarra la calentura. –habló rápidamente haciendo ademanes raros con sus manos. –Pero hay muchos métodos para cuidarse.

– ¡Mamá! Déjalo, no es como tú piensas. –espete con los colores arriba y queriéndome hundir en la tierra.

–Hay condones masculinos y femeninos. ¿Sabes cuales son los de las mujeres, ciertos? –Alice soltó una carcajada. –Son unos grandes en forma de bolita, y también hay parches y pastillas. Por favor no arruines tu vida de joven. –puso una mano sobre la mía, como dándome a entender que estaba angustiada.

– ¡Mamá, basta! Ni siquiera sé nada de él. –rodé mis ojos enojada. – ¿Por qué me avergüenzas de esa forma?

–No te debería de dar vergüenza saber cuidarte cuando tienes intimidad.

–Mamá, basta. Deja el asunto del sexo de una buena vez. –negué levemente con mi cabeza y me recargue en el refrigerador. –No eh sabido nada de él, desde que…empezó a evitarme y luego yo me fui de la casa y hasta la fecha no sé nada de él.

–Ah…ya veo. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tan angustiada? Si no tuvieron una relación, ¿oh si?

Negué rápidamente.

– ¡Es lo que yo le digo, tía! –habló Alice. –Que no debería de estar tan preocupada porque ni siquiera tuvo nada con él.

–Y, ¿preocupada porque? –preguntó mi madre, queriendo saber todo.

–Bueno, pues es que lo más probable es que el venga a la fiesta o durante el fin de semana. –habló Alice rápidamente.

–Mm… ¿Presentimiento? –preguntó mi madre.

Alice asintió.

–Pues…si, ahora que lo pienso bien…Emmett vendrá con su novia y lo más probable es que venga el también.

– ¡Genial! –solté de golpe. –Todo por tu culpa, Alice. –le acusé.

– ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Pero si tú fuiste a la que se le ocurrió venir!

– ¡Tu nos hiciste venir, este fin de semana! ¡No yo!

Alice rodó sus ojos.

–Escucha, Bella; pasara. –dijo poniendo sus manitas en su cadera. –Así que deja de culpar a gente, gritar y poner todas esas caras de odiosa, porque, ¡me estresas! Ahora, vamos a salir.

–Bien dicho, Alice. –la secundó mi madre haciéndome enojar. –Pero antes, coman algo.

Enojada, me senté de nuevo en el desayunador con una molesta duende a mi lado. Mi madre se dispuso a preparar sándwiches y otras cosas para darnos de comer y ponerse a platicar con nosotras. Comí sin muchos ánimos, y con los pensamientos tan tontos y ridículos de ese hombre. Con la mirada perdida y escuchando a Alice y a mi madre riendo como dos señoras metiches en una reunión, me di cuenta de cuánto me podía llegar a afectar todo eso de ese hombre y de cómo no le había olvidado aunque así lo creía. Era tan ridículo traumarme y tener mi cabeza y mis pensamientos metidos en una situación que simplemente nunca había pasado. Ese hombre me había vuelto loca durante bastante tiempo. Con sus llegadas a la casa de improviso, viéndome provocativamente y hablándome con su voz tan seductora. ¡Pero qué demonios le ocurría!

Todavía no podía creer que eso me estuviese afectando y me estuviese robando el pensamiento. Era demasiado. Necesitaba algo, o tal vez a alguien, para poder sacarme de la cabeza aquel asunto tan ilógico. En lo primero que pensé fue en Jake, mi ex novio de la universidad, pero rápidamente deseche el pensamiento ya que no le podía usar como clavo, cuando él había sido un excelente novio. Después me vino a la cabeza, Mike Newton. Un chico que tuvo una obsesión conmigo en preparatoria. La verdad es que me acosaba y cosas por el estilo. Siempre me cayó en la punta del pie ya que se me pegaba como garrapata y no había poder humano que lo quitara. En realidad era un palo metido en el culo. Pero luego, Alice hizo de las suyas y convenció a una porrista de su equipo llamada Jessica Stanley –la cual era una zorra de pies a cabeza– que ella y Mike podrían hacer una muy buena pareja, y hasta podrían ser los reyes de la graduación, bailes y todas esas cosas sosas que la preparatoria organizaba. Y así fue como Jessica se le pego como garrapata a Mike y él me dejo de molestar. Fue el día más feliz de mi vida y en el que pude respirar sin tener que sentir como Mike caminaba a mi lado preguntándome cosas sin sentido.

¿Podría usar a Mike, o incluso a Jacob como distracción? ¿Enserio estaba tan desesperada? No. No lo estaba. Tenía que dejar esos pensamientos a un lado. Me tenía que concentrar en cosas importantes como en saber en donde putas iba a empezar a trabajar una vez que este descanso que Alice y yo nos estábamos tomando, terminara. Quería saber si iba a ser capaz de poder soportar verle y saber que nada pasaría, saber que ni siquiera me voltaria a ver. Porque, y no sabía porque, estaba segura que las cosas iban a ser de esa forma. Y me molestaba. Pero no debía de hacerlo. El y yo nunca tuvimos ningún tipo de relación. Así que él no me debía nada, ni yo a él.

– ¿Te pasa algo? –me pregunto Alice, una vez que nos encontrábamos en camino a una gran tienda de manualidades y otras cosas. –No has dicho casi nada desde que salimos de la casa.

–Sí, bueno…el asunto ese no me tiene para nada tranquila. –suspiré un poquito sintiéndome idiotizada.

–Te dije que si quieres, podemos regresar al departamento, Bells.

Vi como Alice me miraba un tanto de reojo, sin quitar su mirada, realmente, del camino. El día era agradable. Con un atardecer hermoso y el cielo entre naranja y un tanto de purpura y celeste. Con miles de pajarillos volando de árbol en árbol, para poder pasar la noche. Había poco tráfico y en donde se encontraban los autos de verdad, era en los estacionamientos de las tiendas.

–No, Alice…está bien. –sonreí apenas para poder tranquilizarme un poco. –No es para tanto. Estaré bien.

–No parece.

–Lo estaré…enserio.

Ella se revolvió el cabello corto y negro, un tanto y después volvió su mano al volante.

–Si insistes tanto, supongo que tendré que dejarlo de hacer yo. –la vi sonreír un tanto y después encontró un lugar para estacionarse.

Caminamos hasta esta gran y hermosa tienda llamada _Hobby Lobby_, que era en si una tienda de manualidades. Había de todo. Alice y yo, a veces podíamos pasar horas ahí viendo todas las cosas tan bonitas que habían. Había un sinfín de telas para lo que fuera, piedras para hacer joyería, marcos y cuadros, flores artificiales, cosas para decorar tu mismo tu hogar, manualidades para todo tipo de ocio, y un sinfín de cosas que yo simplemente encontraba adorable. Y más Alice, ya que la tienda tenía muchas cosas que brillaban y eso era MORTAL para los ojos de Alice.

–Vamos a ver que encontramos para decorar el departamento. –dijo con una gran y muy bonita sonrisa en su rostro de angelita. La enana era un tanto más baja que yo, y me sentía su hermana mayor o algo por el estilo.

– ¿Mas? ¿No crees que esta bonito como esta?

Ella caminaba rápido delante mío, pasando vitrinas, y demás cosas muy peligrosas de poder tumbar. Yo por lo general, siempre evitaba pasar por ahí, pero Alice lo hacía sin cuidado y era muy ágil esquivando cosas. Pero a mí me daba miedo tumbar una de esas cosas que eran caras y no me apetecía mucho, además, pasar una vergüenza delante de la gente.

–Sí, pero quizás pueda reemplazar algo, que se yo. –se encogió de hombros mientras nos paseábamos por un pasillo que pertenecía al del hogar.

La tienda era grande, muy grande. Iluminada y muy bonita. Me sentía tan bien dentro de ese lugar y me distraía con todo. Para mí era algo así como, la terapia que todo el centro comercial lleno de gente representaba para Alice. Lo era. Solo que ella estaba loca, y pues yo no. Yo prefería lugares un poco despejados y calmados.

–Oye, ¿tú crees que este jarran quede bonito en la mesita de la entrada? –me preguntó Alice deteniendo un jarrón de cristal entre sus pequeñas manitas. Era rechoncho y largo.

–Esta bonito. –le sonreí caminando un poco más, viendo haber que me gustaba.

Aun en aquella tienda que me gustaba tanto, no me podía quitar de la cabeza el asunto de él…me sentía tan miserable y tan idiotizada. Camine hacia la sección de manualidades, dejando a Alice atrás. Se había quedado viendo el jarrón y otras cosas. Yo a veces hacia pulseritas, o en invierno bufandas. O cosas que me entretuvieran y tuvieran mi mente alejada de lo que fuera.

Me entretuve viendo piedritas y cosas por el estilo, hacía tiempo que no veníamos y habían puesto demasiadas cosas.

– ¡Aquí estas, perra bastarda! –me gritó Alice. La enana traía un carrito de compras con varias cosas en el.

– ¡Por Dios, Alice! –le grité bajito volteando hacia todas partes. Unas viejitas voltearon a ver a Alice de mala gana y una adolecente rió bajito. –Estamos en un lugar público. –le dije zarandeándola. –Pu–bli–co. ¿Entiendes lo que es eso? No, por lo visto no. –respondí yo negando con mi cabeza.

–Hay Isabella. Eres una dra–ma–ti–ca. ¿Entiendes lo que es eso? No, por lo visto no. Déjate de tonterías, mira este bonito cuadro que encontré. –dijo sonriente sacando un gran cuadro con una pintura psicodélica y extraña en el. – ¿Te gusta?

Lo examiné un poco.

–Mm...No me convence. –me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando viendo más cosas. –Pero si a ti te gusta…

–Está muy bonito. –reprochó. –lo llevare.

–Si quieres. –dije sin que en realidad me importara el asunto.

–Sí, sí quiero. –dijo como niña chiquita. – ¿Tu compraras algo?

Negué.

–No. Estoy bien. –le sonreí.

– ¿Segura? Comprar es mejor que una terapia…–canturreó.

Reí.

–Enserio, estoy bien. De hecho…–camine sintiendo como ella me seguía con el carrito. –Quiero ropa interior. ¿Vamos a _Victoria Secret_?

Se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió como si le hubiesen dado un premio.

–Vamos. –dijo empujándome un poco con el carrito. –Me has hecho muy feliz. Muy feliz. –dijo fingiendo una voz llorosa y actuando como la pequeña arpía que era.

Reí un poco más y nos dirigimos a pagar lo poco que Alice compraría.

Todo iba bien. No me había acordado del asunto, estaba feliz, Alice lo estaba y tendría nueva ropa interior. ¿Qué más podría desear? Nada. Todo estaba perfecto.

Había poca gente y pagamos rápido todo, dejamos las cosas en el auto y después caminamos hacia la tienda que se encontraba en esa misma locación. Era una especia de plaza con muchas tiendas de todo tipo. _Victoria Secret_, quedaba a tres tiendas más y caminar no era un problema.

El clima no estaba tan mal y me hacia un poco de falta el sol ya que mi piel era extremadamente pálida y no tenía mucho color.

–Quiero un novio. –dijo Alice de repente.

Me le quede viendo y sonreí.

– ¿Un novio?

Asintió.

–Quiero que alguien me abrace y me apapache. ¿No se te antoja?

Sonreí vagamente. Ella lo notó y creo que pudo comprender todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, y siguió parloteando acerca de cómo quería dar besos franceses y cosas que me hacían reír.

–Creo que si sigues así, te conseguiré uno. –le sonreí.

Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió como loca.

– ¿Harías eso por mí, hermosa, bonita, preciosa, Bella de mi corazón? –bateo sus pestañas de arriba abajo y yo reí.

–Claro pequeña, eso y más. –estábamos cerca de la tienda. –Ya empiezo a sudar. Y a oler feo. Iak.

Alice me olio como a un animal. Yo reí.

–Hueles a flores, querida Bella. –me sonrió seductoramente.

–Gracias, Alice. Ahora, a comprar ropa interior. –dije feliz.

Entonces toda mi felicidad se vino abajo y me paralicé en mi lugar.

–Alice…–dije sintiendo que las palabras no querían salir de mi boca. –Alice, mira al frente. –me hice una cebolla* rápidamente con las manos temblorosas y un tanto mal hecha. Tenía los lentes de sol puestos.

– ¿Qué? –dijo Alice buscando algo con su mirada. –No veo nada, Bella. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

–Alice, ahí está. –dije. –Recógete el cabello, ahora Alice. –le dije paranoica.

–Bella, ¿Qué te pasa?

– ¡Alice, recógete el cabello ahora! –le dije entre dientes en un grito ahogado que solo ella escucho.

Se me quedo viendo un tanto, y supuse que su mirada era confundida ya que ella también traía los lentes de sol puestos.

–Ahí viene, Alice. –dije sin poder moverme.

–Bella, me estas asustando. –dijo zarandeando mi brazo. – ¿Quién demonios viene? ¿Y en donde? Que no veo a nadie.

Delante de mí, y a muchos metros adelante, venia caminando él. El hombre que me había robado el alma, el sueño y el pensamiento por varios años. Igual de alto, fornido y elegante. Tan hermoso…tan increíble. No lo podía creer. No podía creer que estaba pasando. Ahí venia él, caminando tranquilamente, sonriendo como nunca lo había visto y con una mujer del brazo…

–Edward, Alice…Edward Cullen.

* * *

Hola lectores! :) Me eh tardado en actualizar porque eh estado teniendo dolores en las muñecas y parte de los brazos por tanto que escribo. El doctor me recomendó reposo y esas cosas, así que no eh podido escribir mucho :/ Pero desde el fondo de mi corazón les traje este capítulo porque muchas me están rogando como locas. Así que aquí esta, gracias por el apoyo y les estaré comunicando mi estado. Muchas gracias a sus reviews, son tan especiales y me emocionan como nunca.

**Janalez, Karito CullenMasen.**  
Gracias hermosas.

Dejen un bonito review & gracias por todo.

**Ceci P.**


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

Twilight/Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Solo juego con la historia.

**Prohibido Y Tentador.**

Capítulo 4._  
Victoria's Secret._

Me paralicé. Mi cuerpo estaba petrificado y sentía que el aire se me iba. También sentí como Alice me jaloneaba el brazo.

– ¡Bella! –me gritó entre dientes. –Ya lo vi, ya lo vi. –me insistió jalándome el brazo. – ¡Por el Cielo! No vi esto venir, Bella. Lo juro, te lo juro que no sabía nada. –habló preocupada.

–Cálmate, Alice. No es tu culpa, deja de dramatizar. Entremos a la tienda. Rápido.

La vi asentir frenéticamente, de reojo. Nos tomamos del brazo y entramos a Victoria's Secret. Al instante la usual fragancia a miles de flores y un toque sensual me inundo y respire por primera en algunos 20 segundos, después de haberle visto. No supe de donde saque la voz para siquiera decirle eso a Alice, y una vez dentro me sentí segura y aliviada.

Por inercia y temor, caminé hasta lo más profundo de la tienda escabulléndonos a mí y a Alice entre miles de prendas bonitas y en su mayoría, lencería.

– ¿Estás bien, Bells? –pregunto Alice sacudiendo su menuda melena y tomando aire.

Yo hice lo mismo y me pase las gafas de sol hasta la cabeza.

–Sí, sí. Solo nerviosa. –el fresco de la tienda había reemplazado el calor de afuera y mi piel se había enchinado. –Solo compremos lo que necesito y larguémonos de aquí. –solté de golpe, sintiéndome extremadamente débil y vulnerable.

–De acuerdo, solo cálmate. –me tomó de los hombros y fijo su mirada en la mía. –Ya lo viste, ya paso todo. Ya no te lo tendrás que topar en ninguna otra parte. –suspire aliviada. –Estas a salvo.

Sonreí nerviosamente. Alice tenía razón. Ya había pasado todo. De repente sentí como al respirar, pude al fin llenar mis pulmones con aire y sonreír ampliamente.

–Cierto. Gracias. –le dije.

Ella sonrió un poquito y dio media vuelta para empezar a rebuznar como hada entre las prendas.

Entonces… ¿todo había terminado? Así parecía. Solo esperaba no volver a topármelo, ni volver a tener un ataque de nervios, corazón y cerebro. Me concentré como dos minutos en buscar la ropa interior bonita y normal que siempre compraba. Siempre eran simples calzones en forma de bikini, o de los que parecían mini shorts y me llegaban a mitad de la nalga. No como Alice, que compraba cosas que ni siquiera se veían y decía que se sentía tan cómoda y que parecía que no trajera nada puesto. ¡Loca! ¿Cómo iba **yo**, Isabella Swan, a comprar una prenda que apenas se veía? Nunca. Además, era antihigiénico. Ew. Podía causar bacteria e infecciones y un sinfín de cosas más que no se me antojaba nada pensar.

De repente escuché unos tacones caros caminar. Y si, eran muy caros. Con el simple sonido de la suela pisando el piso de mármol de aquella lujosa tienda, sabía que la persona que llevaba esos zapatos tenia, o mucha clase, o mucho dinero. O tal vez, los dos. No quise voltear, para evitar miradas perras. De esas que entre las mujeres nos damos. No siempre era así, podía ser alguna bonita sonrisa quizás, pero no me encontraba en el ánimo para sonreírle a nadie, ni mucho menos jugar a miradas de perra obstinada.

–¡Edward! Acá estoy. –gritó la voz chillona que justo pasaba tras de mí.

Me congelé de nuevo. Me paralicé y mi corazón estaba a punto de desbocarse. Pero rápido me repuse y me adentre entre toda la lencería. ¡MIERDA! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió que entrarían a esa tienda? ¡Maldita mi idea de entrar a esta maldita tienda! Rápidamente me escabullí entre toda la ropa y me dirigí sigilosamente viendo hacia todas partes y entre a la pequeña salita que se encontraba a lado de los probadores. No vi a Alice y no iba a esperar ahí para siempre mientras que aquel hombre y quien fuera su acompañante se aparecieran por ahí. Así que me adentre en los bonitos probadores. De un tapiz rojizo y rosa, y tenían una ancha y bonita cortina de satín vino.

Ya dentro de uno, me senté en el pequeño y elegante silloncito. Era redondito, rechonchito y muy, muy cómodo. Tome mi celular con las manos temblorosas y mande un mensaje de texto a Alice, rápido y corto; "SOS. Estoy en los probadores. No dejes que nadie te vea." Espere desesperada. ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Por el cielo! Quería llorar, gritar, y que el silloncito me tragara. Enserio, por el amor de Dios y todos los santos habidos y por haber. Esto, NO PODÍA SER POSIBLE. ¿Por qué a mí? ¡ENSERIO! Atraía la puta mala suerte.

Mi pierna no dejaba de moverse y solo esperaba que Alice llegara de inmediato.

Mi cortina se abrió poquito y Alice asomo su cabeza. Me vio con preocupación, suspiré y entró por completo con algunas prendas.

–¡Entraron, Alice! –le dije gritando bajito. –¡Están en la maldita tienda!

–Lo sé, lo sé. Baja la voz. –me dijo cerrando la cortina. –Aquí dentro no podrá verte, solo entran mujeres. Re–cuer–da–lo.

–Cierto, cierto. –lance un suspiro mortal y me talle la cabeza. – ¿Los viste?

Asintió.

–Sí, el iba tras de ella. –dijo empezando a colgar los calzones en la pared. –Se ah hecho viejo. –comentó divertida y después soltó una risita.

–Pues claro, es un treintañero. –le dije.

–¿Tu los viste?

–No. La escuche gritar su nombre, pero estaba a espaldas de ella y rápidamente caminé sin voltear y después me escondí como una cobarde dentro de este acogedor probador…soy una gallina, Alice.

–No lo eres, preciosa. –negó con su cabecita. –Simplemente no estás lista para volverlo a encarar.

–¡Ese es el problema! –dije tratando de no elevar la voz. –Debería de estarlo…han pasado años y nunca paso...nada entre nosotros. –suspiré cansada después de haber repetido la misma cosa por milésima vez. Nunca había pasado nada entre nosotros. ¡Nunca! Era tan ridículo…me sentía como una completa tonta, una ilusa, una…estúpida.

–Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, no lo eres y deja de regañarte. –rodó sus ojos, como si todo fuera tan fácil. –Hazme y hazte el favor de tranquilizarte, para poder salir de aquí sin que ese pedazo de estúpido te vea. ¿De acuerdo? Pruébate esto, y saldré a dar una ronda. –dijo con una sonrisa picara y arrogante. Como si aquello fuese divertido y un juego.

–Solamente, no juegues a la espía, Alice Brandon. –le dije estresada.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

–Eso le quitaría lo divertido a todo. –se encogió de hombros. –No seas aburrida. En unos minutos regreso.

Sonrió antes de salir y yo me devaste ahí. No podía cambiar mi ropa interior sabiendo que el andaba rodando por ahí, con su novia–modelo–barbie–rubia–perfecta de un millón de dólares. De repente me sentí tan chiquita, y tan insignificante. Sabía que no lo era, y que claro…no me podía estar comparando con una mujer mayor. De hecho, en ese caso, yo era mucho mejor. Sonreí tontamente y después sacudí mi cabeza como loca, desechando ideas tontas y banales de mi cabeza.

Entonces escuché los tacones caros de nuevo. Caminaron un tanto más y después pararon. Después volvieron a caminar y mi cortina se abrió bruscamente. La rubia tan exuberante se me quedo viendo un tanto perpleja y después sonrió apenada.

–Lo siento, tengo la costumbre de hacer esto. –habló con una voz chillona y un poco molesta. –Suerte que estabas vestida.

Yo le sonreí.

–No se preocupe. Nos ocurre a todas.

Asintió y después dejó caer la cortina de nuevo para seguir caminando y entrar a otro probador.

¡Era hermosa! Era como una modelo de…_Victoria's Secret_. Qué ironía…resople aburrida. Pff. Esto era tan irónico, y perfectamente calculado por el malvado destino que se empeñaba en hacerme sentir mal. De todas formas aquella situación se tornó aburrida y mi mente hizo _click_ y el interruptor de alguna parte de mi cerebro se apagó a emociones tontas, asustadizas, ridículas y sobre todo las de comprarme con alguien que doblaba mi edad y era muy diferente a mí. De pronto, la idea de encarar a aquel hombre que había huido de mi hacia años, no se me hizo tan mala y hasta me dieron ganas de ponérmele enfrente para que se diera el gusto de verme y esta vez que yo no le hablara, e incluso fingiera no recordarlo. ¡Eso sería perfecto! Simplemente, espectacular.

Apunto estaba de salir de aquel bonito probador, cuando Alice entro bruscamente, empujándome un poco.

–¿A dónde ibas? ¿Ya te probaste todo lo que te traje? Aquí tengo más. –me puso enfrente de la cara un montón de calzones.

–Enana, –le reclamé. –hablas mucho. Me duele la cabeza.

–Cuando dejes de llamarme "enana" –imitó mi voz, una voz patosa y un tanto más grave que la de ella. –dejare de "hablar mucho" como tú dices.

–No hablo así, eso nunca pasara. –rodé mis ojos.

–¿Cuál? ¿Lo segundo a lo primero? –encaró una ceja perfecta.

–¿Qué? –esta vez encaré una yo.

–Dijiste que eso nunca pasara.. –estaba a punto de empezar a parlotear como cotorro.

–Déjalo, pequeña. –le dije con una sonrisa cansada. –Me probare todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella sonrió como tonta y aplaudió como niña pequeña.

Salió sin decir una palabra y yo me quede ahí, viendo a la cortina como si de la nada me fuese a hablar y yo pudiera pasar mil horas escuchando acerca de todas las chicas que habían estado en ese probador.

Sacudí mi cabeza levemente y me dedique a probarme aquellas prendas. Todas eran muy bonitas, unas muy pequeñas…

–Alice, sabes que no me pongo estos hilos. No hubieras gastado tu tiempo en traerlos.

–¡Ponte uno! Te quiero ver. –suplicó del otro lado de la cortina.

–¡No! No quiero que me veas en hilo dental, estas enferma.

Ella rió.

–No es como si te fuera a tocar. –dijo asomándose. –Solo quiero mirarte…–sonrió pícaramente mientras que veía sus ojitos recorrerme las piernas.

–¡Alice! –dije con los colores arriba y cerrando la cortina haciendo que su cabecita se saliera y soltara una risita.

–Amargada. –dijo simple para después yo verme al espejo el ultimo calzón. Me puse mis jeans de nuevo y me acomodé la ropa un poco. Me vi al espejo, la cara tan simple que tenia, igual de blanca que siempre y esperando que aquel príncipe azul se apareciera frente a ella. –Alice…–le susurré. –¿Lo viste cuando fuiste a hacer tus rondas? –dije sintiéndome como dentro de una película de acción y misterio.

–Sí, está aquí afuera esperando por ella. –susurró demasiado quedito.

Palidecí. ¿Afuera? ¿Estaba fuera de los vestidores?

–¡Alice! ¿Y te vio? –dije tratando de no exaltarme.

–Sí, pero no creo que me haya reconocido. A demás me recogí el cabello como tú me dijiste y me puse mis lentes de sol.

Suspiré.

–Casi muero aquí adentro, y tú ahí tranquila como si nada. –le reproché.

–Cálmate, Isabella. –asomó su cabeza muy apenas. –Solo hay que esperar a que ella salga y después a que se vayan. Cálmate…y no grites. Te van a oír.

–Bah. –bufé. –No creo que se acuerde de mi voz. Nunca hablamos de nada.

–Comoquiera, cállate. –me dijo entre dientes, para después cerrar la cabeza.

Ahí estábamos Alice y yo, esperando a que aquellos dos extraños se fueran por mi miedo tonto a que alguien que estaba segura siquiera me recordaba, pudiera verme. La sensación de hacia minutos, esa vivaz y brava, había desaparecido repentinamente dejándome de nuevo nerviosa, con miedo y estresada.

–Alice, no me siento bien. –le dije. Me había empezado a doler la cabeza y tuve que sentarme en el silloncito porque las cosas me empezaban a dar vuelta.

–¿Qué te pasa? –susurró desde el otro lado de la cortina.

–No lo sé. –dije. –Creo que esta situación me exhausta demasiado. No esperaba que esto pasara.

En un rápido y sigiloso movimiento entró al probador y se paró frente a mí.

–Bella, lo siento. –me dijo casi rogando. –Siento que todo esto es mi culpa. –su cara reflejaba remordimiento y culpa. –Nunca debimos de haber venido a casa de tus padres. Enserio, lo siento.

–Alice, basta. –le callé. –No importa, no hables. –me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos y me recargué en la pared. –Me duele la cabeza montones y todo me da vueltas.

–Hay que irnos. –dijo acelerada. –Venimos después.

–¡No, Alice! ¡No! –solté paranoica. –No…

–Solo ponte los lentes de sol y se acabo.

–Alice…no sé si podre…

–¡Edward! ¡Ven acá, cariño!

Aquella voz chillona gritó y Alice y yo nos quedamos viendo nuestros ojos como si un fantasma hubiese pasado delante de nosotras.

–No entrare. –respondió el. Tan simple. Tan serio. Justo como la última vez que le había visto.

–No seas ridículo, ven de una vez antes de que yo salga.

Alice y yo nos quedamos calladas. Escuchando todo aquello. Alice sacó su lengua en forma de asco y yo sonreí apunto de reírme. Empezó a hacer gestos chistosos demostrando asquerosidad y solté una risita extremadamente chiquita.

Entonces Alice y yo escuchamos pasos. Era el. Unos zapatos caros se acercaban.

–¿En donde estas? –dijo monótonamente.

–Aquí. –respondió ella.

–¡Vámonos Bella! –me dijo entre dientes.

Asentí y deje todas las prendas colgadas. Ya vendría después a comprar lo necesario.

–Asómate. –le dije sintiéndome extremadamente estúpida.

Sacó su cabecita un poco y después me miró para asentir.

–Esta volteado. –dijo.

Asentí y me pare rápidamente, me puse mis gafas de sol y Alice salió primero que yo. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y después abrí la cortina rápidamente. Salí de ahí, no sin antes voltear. Aquel hombre, que tenia a solo dos probadores de distancia había volteado. ¡Pero qué demonios hacia ahí parada! El se me quedo viendo, curioso tal vez, y yo salí de ahí rápidamente sin voltear.

Hace mucho que no lo veía. Se veía igual de guapo y si, tal vez los años habían hecho de las suyas, pero solo se veía más varonil. Aquellos ojos verdes seguían en su lugar. Igual que sus ojos verdes tan oscuros y ese cabello bronce despeinado. Igual de alto y de musculoso. Tan atractivo.

–¡Bella! ¡Rápido! –gritó Alice en la puerta de la tienda. Caminé hacia ella rápidamente y después salimos de ahí despavoridas. –¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto? –preguntó agitada. –¿Te vio?

Asentí.

–Sí, pero no creo que me haya reconocido. Además tenía puesto los lentes de sol.

Ella dudó.

–No importa, ya no lo veras. –dijo tomando de mi brazo. Empezamos a caminar en dirección al auto de Alice.

–Eso espero. No sabes el asco que me dio estar ahí escondida. –le dije recordando la voz chillona de aquella mujer.

–¡Lo sé! –exclamo Alice. –Parecía que se lo quería tirar justo ahí.

–¡Alice! –le reprendí.

Ella rió.

–Siento que esta salida allá sido de esta forma. –suspiró. –Se supone que sería algo relajante y para que te distrajeras. Enserio lo siento. –dijo con una carita de perrito regañado.

Yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

–No es tu culpa te digo. –me quedé pensativa por un momento. –¿Puedo manejar? Para distraerme.

Asintió. Revolvió su pequeña bolsa de mano y saco las llaves.

–Ten. –me las entregó y después camino hacia la puerta del copiloto.

Después de haber andado por ahí vagando en las calles de Chicago, me di cuenta que ese hombre no se me había borrado de la cabeza ni un poquito. Todo lo que sentí, todas las emociones que me inundaron al verlo de nuevo, eran las mismas que había sentido años atrás. Incluso más intensificadas. Me sentí tonta e inútil por haber sentido cosas que no tenían sentido. Ya había dado muchas vueltas y me di cuenta que lo único que había hecho era gastar la gasolina del carro de mi pobre amiga. Así que me pare en una gasolinera y Alice y yo nos bajamos del auto a la tienda de conveniencia.

–¿Compramos comida chatarra aquí, o en Wal–Mart? –pensé.

–En Wal–Mart. Es más barato. –Alice asintió.

Pagué la gasolina y después regresamos al auto.

–Vamos a comprar mucho mugrero, mugrero, mugrero. –canturreó Alice haciendo un baile extremadamente soso.

Solté una carcajada.

–¡Para que engordes!

–Sí, sí. Así podre tener bubis y pompis. –chilló.

Sonreí como tonta y me dispuse a manejar por las calles tan atareadas de Chicago.

Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento, era regresar al departamento. Ni siquiera en mi casa me sentí segura o tranquila. Sentía miedo de que ese hombre pudiese entrar por la puerta de mi casa en cualquier momento. Y así, irrumpir la poca tranquilidad que todavía me quedaba.

Manejé hacia aquel gran supermercado y mientras el sol pegaba, los carros no dejaban de acumularse en filas para entrar y salir de los centros comerciales y bajo cientos de semáforos.

–Estaciónate cerca. –dijo Alice una vez que entramos al estacionamiento de Wal–Mart. –No quiero caminar.

–Alice, tendremos suerte si siquiera encontramos un lugar. –negué con mi cabeza. Había demasiada gente y carros en el estacionamiento. –Hay muchísima gente. Podemos volver después.

–No, está bien. Así te distraerás. Anda, anda. ¡Ahí hay un lugar! –chilló señalando un lugar vacio entre un pequeñísimo carro y una gran camioneta de doble cabina.

–¿Por qué la gente compra autos tan grandes? –dije una vez que nos habíamos bajado del auto de Alice y pasamos por de lado aquella camioneta arena, tan ostentosa.

–No lo sé. –se encogió de hombros. –Pero te aseguro que ni siquiera es una familia la que se sube a esa cosa tan gigante. Ah de ser un señor ricachón o tal vez una mujer que se quedo con la herencia de su anciano marido.

Yo reí.

–Sí, probablemente. O alguien con mucho dinero y sin conciencia.

Después entramos a la gran tienda llena de gente. Iluminada y llena de todo. Fuimos directo al pasillo de las papas fritas y de los dulces y galletas a comprar infinidad de cosas.

–Alice. –le dije. Ella se me quedo viendo. –Quiero emborracharme.

Alice sonrió como nunca en su vida y me abrazo eufórica.

–Esta noche, Bells. Esta noche es nuestra noche. Le ponemos una excusa tonta a mi ti, ¿sí?

–Sí, sí, sí. Eso es lo mejor que has dicho en todo el día.

Ella rió.

–Lo sé, a mi tampoco se me antoja estar en una reunión llena de viejos panzones con sus ínsulas de 'tengo dinero, tengo negocios y unas putas caras esperándome en casa'

Yo solté la carcajada. Alice siempre me hacía reír.

–Me gusta, me gusta la idea.

Entonces después de comprar miles de cosas con grasa nos dirigimos de nuevo a casa. Para mentirle a mis padres acerca de cómo a Alice se le había presentado algo en la universidad.

* * *

Hola chicas hermosa preciosas de mi alma. Sé que están súper enojadas conmigo, lo siento :( Lo que pasa es que ya tiene meses que, por estar escribiendo mucho, me empezaron a doler las manos y partes de los brazos. La verdad es que no escribo solo las historias de aquí, escribo mis novelas personales, hahaha. Y si, el doctor me recomendó reposo. Lo siento tanto! Yo las amo, enserio que sí. Me moría por regresar, lo siento tanto es enserio u.u Ya publicare de nuevo todas las historias, lo siento, lo siento. Perdón, piedaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aad. Yo las amo por sus hermosos comentarios, por sus favoritos y por sus alertas, a mis lectores fantasmas y a las que se ríen e intrigan en cada capítulo.

**Liduvina, Janalez, Naemiii.** Gracias por sus reviews :*

Dejen un comentario para saber que opinan y gracias por todooooo. Las adoro, mendigas!

**Ceci.**


	6. Capítulo Cinco

Twilight/Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Solo juego con la historia.

Capítulo 5.  
Toquetadas.

– ¿Dónde estaban? –preguntó mi madre una vez que habíamos entrado a la cocina.

–Tuvimos que pasarnos al departamento, tía. –dijo Alice.

Decidimos que ella diría las mentiras. Yo a mi madre no le podía mentir. Era como si ella supiese que en cuanto abriera la boca le iba a decir algo que no era verdad.

– ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó recargándose y viéndonos.

El plan era fingir que alguien me marcaba al celular, así que yo conteste fingiendo que el celular estaba en silencio o en vibrador.

– ¿Hola? –les hice una seña a Alice y a mi madre de que saldría un momento a tomar la llamada, fuera de la cocina. Entonces ahí fuera, parloteando como loro traté de escuchar la conversación un poco.

Me recargué en una pared de la de la cocina y decía frases tontas de vez en cuando como: 'Si, yo tengo los papeles' 'Ayer en la tarde' '¿Quieres que pase por ellos?' y otras cosas que me salían de la boca sin pensar.

– ¿Pero volverán? –oí a mi madre decir.

–Sí, tía. No se preocupe. Para la una de la mañana, estamos aquí. La verdad, es que no sabía que tendríamos tanto papeleo que hacer, pero Bella se ofreció de buena gana a ayudarme. Yo sola no iba a poder. –suspiró quedito. ¡Maldita enana! ¿Cómo le hacía para mentirle a mi madre tan bien?

–Bueno, pero no se malpasen. Coman bien, y en cuanto más temprano estén aquí, mejor. No quiero que le pase nada en el trayecto de la oficina a la casa, esta maldita ciudad está más peligrosa que nunca.

Alice soltó una risita.

–Sí, tía. Usted tranquila. En unos momentos salimos a hacia la junta.

–Bueno, ¿quieren comer algo antes de irse?

–No, tía. Ya nos vamos. Seguro Bella ya estará en el auto esperándome, solo vinimos a eso y a dejar lo que compramos. Lo pueden usar hoy en la reunión. –dijo Alice.

¡No! ¡Toda mi comida chatarra! Suspiré resignada.

–Oh, no querida. –dijo mi madre riendo. –Esto es de ustedes, lo guardare en la recamara de Bella. Si Emmett lo ve, se lo come todo él solo.

Alice rió y yo asentí de acuerdo con mi madre.

–Bueno tía, nos vamos. En el departamento nos cambiaremos, dígale a mi tío que fue algo muy importante. –escuché que dijo con voz angustiada.

–Sí, no se preocupen. Que te vaya bien en la junta, hermosa. –dijo mi madre, después escuché un beso y luego Alice salió de ahí como si nada.

Yo ya me había movido hacia la puerta de la entrada.

– ¿Ya? –pregunté.

–Operación engañar a mamá cisne: lista.

Yo reí.

–Vámonos antes de que salga y te vea, y te interrogué y tú te pongas colorada como tomate y todo el cuento se nos haga caca. –me dijo.

– ¡Vámonos! –le dije de acuerdo.

En el departamento, ideamos un plan macabro de cómo sería aquella noche llena de alcohol y locuras. Seriamos nosotras dos. Nos emborracharíamos, bailaríamos con chicos sexys y cantaríamos en algún karaoke para después vomitar en el baño. ¡Perfecto!

–Alice, esta noche… ¡seré una maldita puta! –dije mientras me probaba bragas de encaje.

Ella aplaudió con sus manitas y bailó.

– ¡Sí! ¡Seamos prostipirugulfas juntas! Mira, este vestido, –dijo enseñándome un vestido tan simple y tan sensual, corto y rojo sangre con tirantes un tanto gruesos y de un escote en corazón perfecto. –es ideal para hoy. Es corto, es rojo, es atrevido y con el cabello suelto conseguirás muchos tragos y chicos que se quieran meter en tus bragas. –me guiñó un ojo y yo solté una carcajada.

–Eso sería bueno.

–Tal vez, esta noche puedas perder tu virginidad. –me dijo y yo me sonrojé. Ella rió eufórica. – ¡Siempre te dije que lo hicieras con Jake! –me dijo y caminó de ahí para allá dentro de mi habitación hurgando en mis cajones y en mi armario.

–Las cosas no eran así entre nosotros, Alice. –le dije.

–Lo sé. Pero no te hubiera hecho mal saber un poquito de sexo, ¿sabes? No todo es como lo lees en tus libros. El sexo tan perfecto, no existe, Bella.

Yo suspiré.

–Bueno, vale. Deja de restregarme eso cada vez que puedes. Solo porque tú ya no eres virgen, no empieces a atosigarme con que yo deje de serlo.

Ella negó su cabecita y yo me senté en la cama viéndola danzar en la habitación.

–No se trata de eso, Bella. Se trata de tener un buen rato, y divertirte. Tú te tomas todo muy apecho, llévatela leve. Solo vivirás una vez, ¿sabías? –suspiró. –Yo solo digo que dejar de ser virgen no es tan malo como todos piensan.

–Tal vez no lo sea. –dije. –Los libros de sexo que leo, me sirven ¿sabes? –dije y ella rió bajito. –Estoy estudiando para cuando encuentre al indicado. –le guiñé un ojo.

Se encogió de hombros.

–Al menos es mejor que ver porno. –le dije y ella empezó a reírse de nuevo.

–A mí me gusta ver porno. –me dijo simple y me enseñó unos Louboutin rojos. –Me mojo.

–Yo también con mis libros, ¡es mejor Alice! –le dije entusiasmada. –Deberías de intentarlo, caray. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

–No, no. –dijo y su ceño se frunció. –Con el maldito libro, ¡tendría las putas manos ocupadas! Las necesito libres, Bella, libres.

– ¡Alice! –estallé en carcajadas. – ¿A qué putas horas haces eso que yo no me doy cuenta?

Ella mofó.

–He hecho tantas cosas en este departamento, Isabella. Eres taaaan distraída y duermes como oso. No sabes cuantas veces me he violado al maldito grifo de la bañera. Es lo más putamente delicioso del planeta.

Yo abrí mis ojos como platos para que mi imaginación tomara vuelo e imaginara a mi pequeña amiga haciendo cosas como esas. Yo era una depravada viviendo en el cuerpo de una puritana.

–Alice, enséñame a ser sexosa. –le dije suplicándole.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa maquiavélica y sus ojos azules chocolatosos, brillaron como nunca lo habían hecho.

–Me encargare de eso. No te preocupes, Isabella Marie Swan de Brandon. –yo sonreí. –En menos de un mes…serás una maldita experta. ¡Carajo! Si no, ¡me dejo de llamar Alice Brandon!

–Ni creas que no se cosas, he. –le dije levantando la mirada fingiendo indignación.

Ella rió abiertamente, siendo cínica.

– ¡No me hagas reír, Bellita! Tú, pequeña monja…no sabes nada del sexo. El sexo es un arte que se siente, se disfruta, se ve, se toca. El sexo es deseo y placer. –me dijo con unos ojos de sexo que le había visto antes. –Algún día, cuando conozcas a un hombre que te mueva el piso como nunca y sientas deseo sexual y tal vez amor, el sexo será perfecto. Hasta considere escuchar tus aventuras de puta y de ahí yo podré calificar si el sexo que tuviste es igual de bueno que el de tus libros.

Yo sonreí como loca. ¡La idea me volvía loca!

–De acuerdo, pero por adelantado y a cambio, tú tendrás que leer una novela erótica. ¿Estamos?

Ella entrecerró sus bonitos ojos y caminó un poquito del extremo de la habitación a otro.

–De acuerdo. Pero algo de antes, una novela tal vez… del siglo diecinueve. Con todos esos caballeros andantes tan guapos y con los carruajes y las mujeres en sus vestidos tan hermosos.

–Está bien, trato hecho. Te encontraré algo. –le dije y repasé mentalmente mi lista de libros.

– ¡Perfecto! Entonces, lo único que tengo que hacer…es encontrarte una pareja de sexo.

– ¡Oh no! –grité y me puse de pie para empezar a maquillarme. – ¡Estas operada de la cola! –ella soltó una carcajada. –He dicho que con el indicado.

–Bueno, pero para eso tienes que empezar por alguien ¿no? No te va a caer el indicado del cielo. Ni creas, que es tan fácil, Isabella.

–Bueno, bueno. –solté un suspiro frustrado. – ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué me acueste con el primer que vea?

– ¡Pero claro que no, idiota! –gritó escandalizada. –Tiene que ser guapo.

Rodé mis ojos.

–Me meteré a bañar. –le dije. –Tú también deberías de hacerlo, porque apestas a sobaco. –le dije y ella con su estatura de elfo y sus ojitos relampagueantes empezó a insultarme y yo empecé a reír.

Ya dentro y bajo la regadera, me sumí en un silencio sepulcral el cual había sustituido a mis cantos desafinados. Ese día me había vuelto más rebelde, había dejado que esa actitud revoltosa y despreocupada saliera a flote para darme más libertad. Me sentía tan excitada y emocionada. ¿Qué me podría esperar de un viernes por la noche con la excéntrica de mi mejor amiga? Nada bueno, supuse. Pero no importaba. Me la pasaría bien, para así poder olvidarme del imbécil de Edward Cullen. Ese maldito que odiaba con toda mi alma, a pesar de no querer hacerlo. Lo hacía. Lo admitía. Edward Cullen, se había vuelto el dueño de mis pensamientos. Solo porque al muy cobarde se le había ocurrido evadirme y huir de mi como a una gallina. ¡Eso era! ¡Un maldito rajado! Eso me había dado en todo mi orgullo, en mi dignidad y en mí en general. Se arrepintió de haber enamorado a una chiquilla y a la hermana de su mejor amigo, y claro…se echó para atrás. No sé porque me sorprendía. Es decir, tenía sentido. Era un hombre mayor, con mejores aspiraciones. Como aquella rubia exuberante y hermosa con la que le había visto. Yo aún me sentía tonta y estúpida porque el tipo ni siquiera había cruzado más de diez palabras conmigo y aun así, yo me había vuelto loca por aquellos cabellos cobres despeinados y esos ojos verdes tan profundos llenos de misterio. Y de su sonrisa, claro estaba. Su voz, su cuerpo… ¡mierda! Ahí estaba yo de nuevo, pensando en el. Tenía que sacármelo de la cabeza, esa noche estaba dirigida al placer visual, a tomar mucho y a conocer chicos sensuales. Tenía que haber uno más guapo y hermoso que Don Perfección Cullen, ¿cierto? Lo dudaba. Mi mentecita lo dudaba. Y esa era la peor parte.

–Prohibido Y Tentador–

Bajamos del taxi, y entramos a un gran antro. Con personas de todos los estilos, tamaños y colores. Se sentía tan bien estar en un lugar donde todo era relax, buena música y muchísimo alcohol. Plus, los chicos tan sensuales que aquel local se cargaba. ¡Por Dios! Me los quería violar a todos sobre cualquier mesa. Pero también olía un poco a marihuana.

–Alice, –le jalé el bracito. –Huele a marihuana.

–Supéralo, como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes. –se mofó despreocupada.

Rodé mis ojos ignorándola.

–Reservé una mesa. –dijo. –Con unos amigos de la universidad. –yo entrecerré mis ojos. –Perdón que no te contara, solo quería que te divirtieras. –me sonrió. –Los conocemos a todos, ni te apures.

–De acuerdo.

¿Qué clase de club tenía que ser, si el lugar apestaba a marihuana? No es que yo fuese muy correcta…o algo parecido, solo que me sorprendía un poco de parte de Alice. Hacía mucho que no veía su faceta alocada. Saludé a bastantes amigos y a otros conocidos. Ángela, Ben, Tyler, Erick, Mike, Jessica y otros chicos conocidos a los cuales no les hablaba tanto. Ahí estaba Mike Newton, viéndome como a un pedazo de carne fresca y Jessica, viéndome como si yo fuera lo más molesto de la vida. Suspiré, rodé mis ojos y me importó un pepino. Esta noche disfrutaría sin siquiera fijarme en ellos. ¡Sería una puta!

–Bella, vamos por unos tragos. –me dijo Alice emocionada.

Parecía ser que ella estaba más feliz con aquella salida que yo. Le sonreí y nos adentramos en la multitud para poder tratar de llegar a la gran barra.

Era un club muy grande, de dos pisos. Nosotros nos encontrábamos en el primer piso.

– ¡Alice! –le grité riendo. – ¡No te alejes de mí! –había demasiadas personas y ella y yo reíamos como loca. – ¡Aah! –grité sintiendo unas manos en mis nalgas. – ¡Alice! ¡Me están toqueteando! –grité en risas, ella se empezó a carcajear y nos tomamos de las manos para poder salir de ahí.

– ¡Bella! ¡Me acaban de apretar una teta! –yo solté una carcajada y después salimos de ahí para arreglarnos las dos.

Ella me arreglo el pelo, mientras que yo le acomodaba la blusa.

– ¡Por dios, Alice! –le grité. – ¿En dónde has conseguido este club? Esta de locos.

–De hecho, es un club clandestino. –dijo y yo la miré horrorizada.

– ¡Que!

–Por eso huele a marihuana. –se encogió de hombros y nos acercamos a la barra. –Pero no te preocupes, es algo legal. Así que disfruta.

Yo la miré con desconfianza y deje pasar el asunto.

–Quiero un orgasmo. –dijo Alice y yo abrí los ojos para ver como el bartender le sonreía de forma picara.

–Dos. –dije y Alice me vio sonriendo.

Después pagamos y nos quedamos ahí platicando un rato, en los taburetes del bar.

– ¿Tú crees que para cuando lleguemos ya no estén ahí? –le pregunté a Alice.

–Probablemente ni siquiera lleguemos a tu casa, Bells. El departamento queda más cerca.

–Mmm…bueno, eso me deja más tranquila. –le di un trago a mi bebida. –Gracias, Alice. No sabes cuánto te amo. –le sonreí.

Ella abrió sus ojos y me sonrió.

–Me harás llorar. Dejemos las cursilerías por la paz. ¡Vamos a bailar!

Dejamos los tragos ahí y contemplé toda la multitud metida en la pista de baile.

Yo reí y deje que me arrastrara a la pista. Bailamos como hacía mucho no lo hacíamos mientras que chicos y chicas nos hacían sándwich a las dos y nos reímos como locas. Un chico tomó a Alice de la mano y la arrastró junto a ella para empezar a bailar muy pegaditos. Yo reí un poco mientras seguía bailando entre la multitud y después otro chico me tomó a mí de la mano, también. Yo sonreía mientras lo veía. Era muy guapo, era alto rubio y de ojos azules. ¡Estaba buenísimo! Yo me sonrojé un poco mientras lo veía sonreírme y de pronto me tomo de la cintura para acercarme mucho a él y nos empezamos a mover al ritmo de la música. Una melodía ruidosa y muy sensual sonaba y él y yo nos veíamos a los ojos mientras sonreíamos como tontos. Noté que la tal vez él podría estar un poco borracho pero me importó poco y me deje. Después de unos minutos Alice y yo nos volvimos a encontrar y reímos como locas.

La música paró y la voz de un hombre se escuchó por las bocinas.

– ¡Hoy es noche de pinturaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –gritó y Alice y yo nos miramos confundidas.

Todos empezaron a gritar y a hacer mucho borlote mientras que Alice y yo veíamos hacia muchas partes tratando de descifrar que estaba pasando.

– ¿Alice? ¿Ya habías venido aquí antes? –le pregunté al oído.

–Sí, pero no sé qué sea eso de noche de pinturas. –se encogió de hombros. –Supongo que estamos a punto de descubrirlo.

Las luces del club se bajaron y todos nos quedamos a oscuras. Muchas chicas empezaron a gritar y se escuchaba como todos gritaban de la emoción. De repente, muchas luces de colores empezaron a bailar entre toda la gente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Agarré a Alice por la muñeca y le alcancé a ver su pelo desmarañado aunque estuviese oscuro ahí adentro.

–Alice, no te separes de mí. Los celulares no funcionan aquí adentro. –le grité al oído.

–Está bien.

De repente, la gente empezó a reír y a gritar más. Apenas y veía a Alice cuando algo me golpeó en la espalda.

– ¡Que carajos! –grité sorprendida.

Volteé hacia todas partes empezando a ver pintura que brillaba en la oscuridad, por todas partes. Con que eso era. ¿Pintura fosforescente? Alice gritó mientras se reía.

– ¡Bella! ¡Ten! –me entregó un aparato raro en las manos y le vi forma de pistola. – ¡Creo que es una pistola de pintura! Te juro que no sabía que era noche de pintura.

Yo suspiré mientras que trataba de descifrar como usar la pistola.

–Está bien. –sonreí maquiavélica. –Lo único que siento es la ropa. –le dije. – ¡Muere perra! –le lancé un tiro de pintura en el pecho y ella abrió sus ojos muy grande.

– ¡Mi vestido nuevo! –gritó horrorizada. – ¡Eres una puta Isabella Swan! ¡Te voy a matar!

Ella tomó su pistola y empezamos a correr por todo el lugar mientras que veíamos a toda la gente lanzarse pintura con todo tipo de artefactos. El lugar se había convertido en un verdadero desastre y lo único en lo que yo pensaba era en que yo estaba hecha un desastre también y en que Alice me venía persiguiendo como loca y yo reía como una maniática.

Había chicos y chicas llenas de pintura y la música era rara pero divertida. Me sentí como una niña chiquita y empecé a reír todavía más fuerte. Volteé para lanzarle un tiro a Alice que gritó como guerrera y empezó a dispararme. Logré esquivar algunos pero la chiquilla tenía ventaja sobre mí, ya que era más pequeña y era buena corriendo. Yo era un desastre en los deportes y mis pies eran izquierdos. Hasta se me había hecho raro que no me hubiese caído ya.

– ¿Bella? –una voz me distrajo y volteé hacia todas partes para después topar mi mirada en Jacob Black. Mi ex y mi mejor amigo.

– ¿Jacob? ¡Carajo, Jacob! ¿Hace cuánto que no te ve–

Ni siquiera pude terminar mi pregunta porque un gran y doloroso tiro de pintura me tumbo al suelo.

–¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? –a los cinco segundos ya tenía a Jacob a mi lado y yo le sonreí apenada, mientras sentía mis mejillas rosas y maldecía a Alice en voz baja.

Escuché las carcajadas mortales de Alice y le sonreí un poco a Jacob. Me levantó y me dejó con cuidado asegurándose que no volviese a caer.

–Discúlpame, Jacob. Me tengo que encargar de algo. –le sonreí con los labios sellados y volteé a ver al gnomo de jardín ahí tomándose la panza de tanto reírse.

–Alice. –le llamé y para cuando ella ya estaba viéndome, le lancé muchos tiros de pintura que la hicieron tambalearse pero no la tumbaron.

Yo reí victoriosa para después volver a ver a Jacob que me sonreía como hacía mucho y que estaba ahí parado viéndome con unos ojos brillosos.

–¿Te invito algo? –me preguntó.

Alice seguía ahí viendo su ropa como una maniática y prometí que esa noche sería mía y de Alice, así que me dispuse a negarle la invitación al chico moreno.

–La verdad es que me encantaría, Jake. Pero he venido con Alice y no quiero dejarla sola. –inmediatamente le vi asentir y me sonrió, comprendiendo. –Para la próxima te dejo que me invites todo lo que quieras, ¿De acuerdo?

Él sonrió de nuevo.

–Claro. No te pierdas. –me guiñó un ojo. –Te extraño.

Yo suspiré sintiendo que me aventaban pintura, pero deshice mi mueca de asustada para verle.

–También yo, Jake. Espero verte después. –le sonreí.

Después de despedirnos fui hacia Alice que aventaba tiros de pintura a gente que ni siquiera conocía y se reía como loca dando vueltas en un solo lugar.

–¡Alice! ¡Pareces una loca! –le grité.

Las luces habían cambiado a solo rosas y la música había cambiado radicalmente pasando a ser música francesa que yo no entendía. Vi que Alice empezó a cantar y yo rodé mis ojos. Claro, ella había tomado los cuatro años de francés en la preparatoria. ¿Por qué no me sorprendía?

–¡Déjame en paz! Vayamos por otro trago.

Yo le sonreí y caminamos entre la gente que estaba llena de pintura. El piso y las paredes del club estaban completamente llenos de pintura de todos los colores y hasta en lo alto del techo, que era muy alto, se podían ver enormes manchas que estaba segura no había ahí cuando recién habíamos entrado. Volteé mi cabeza hacia el segundo piso, que se veía tranquilo y la gente no estaba para nada manchada de pintura. ¿Acaso no había noche de pintura ahí arriba?

La barra era muy, muy muy larga y unas luces neones que tampoco estaban ahí cuando habíamos llegado, estaban prendidas a lo largo de esta. El fondo del bar, donde estaban todas las botellas y demás, cambiaba de luz y hacía que todo se viese demasiado psicodélico y loco.

–¡Me da un Martini! –gritó Alice, ya que la música estaba muy fuerte y la gente gritaba como loca.

–¡Yo quiero una margarita! –le dije al Bartender.

Nos quedamos ahí paradas ya que los taburetes estaban ocupados y nos hicimos espacio entre toda la gente que estaba esperando un trago junto al bar.

–¿Era Jacob? ¿O la pintura me drogó un poco y vi cosas que no? –preguntó ella.

Yo reí viendo sus ojitos azulados abrirse y cerrarse mucho.

–Sí, era Jake. Me quería invitar un trago, pero le dije que estaba contigo.

–Awww. –me pellizcó los cachetes y yo hice una mueca de molestia. –Eres un amor, te amo. Pero si quieres ir con él, adelante.

–No, la verdad no tengo muchos ánimos de estar con Jake. –me encogí de hombros. –Extrañaba estas noches alocadas contigo.

Alice me sonrió.

–También yo Bells.

Después de que el bartender tan guapo y sexy que estaba tras la barra nos guiñara un ojo y nos diera las bebidas, partimos hacia nuestra mesa. La gente estaba ya un poco más calmada y la guerra de pintura había terminado. Aun así, aquel lugar había quedado hecho un desastre masivo. Incluyendo a las personas que se veía les importaba muy poco y varias se seguían aventando pintura como niños pequeños. Bah. Yo había parecido lo mismo hacia poco.

La mesa con nuestros compañeros también estaba bombardeada con pintura y muchos de ellos estaban llenos de colores mixtos.

–¡Mira como quedaste, Bella! –Ángela gritó.

Yo rodé mis ojos viendo sus cabellos cafés todos desmarañados.

–Cállate que tu estas peor que yo. –me reí.

–Yo creo que te ves bien. –dijo Mike acercándose a mí.

Yo abrí los ojos e hice una mueca con mi cara.

–No me gusta como ves a mi novio, Swan. –dijo Jessica haciendo que todos los de la mesa voltearan a verle.

Yo me quedé ahí parada viendo como me hacían una escenita de drama adolescente. Estaba tan cansada de Jessica y de Mike. ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos?

–Primero que nada, Jessica, –comencé a hablar sintiendo todas las miradas en mí. –Soy una mujer adulta y ya no juego a ser una chiquilla de preparatoria, como tú comprenderás…–le vi entrecerrar el ceño. –Segundo, tu novio es el que me acosa. Si tuvieras la suficiente moral para separarte de un chico que babea por otras chicas, tu situación ser muy, muy diferente. No me culpes porque tu novio cree que soy más bonita. –ella abrió sus ojos muy en grande y escuché que varios chicos del grupo hacían ruidos y alcancé a escuchar a Ángela y a Alice reír en bajito. –Y tercero, eres una zorra y Mike y tú se merecer tanto. Son igualitos.

–¡Tú eres una zorra! –gritó parándose de su asiento, más no hizo nada.

–Ya lo he dicho, ya no tengo diecisiete años. Alice, vámonos de aquí. –vi a Alice de reojo y tomamos nuestros bolsos de los asientos.

Jessica me lanzó una mirada venenosa antes de que yo me diese la vuelta y me fuera caminando de ahí junto con Alice a mi lado. Después de unos segundos de habernos marchado, sentí a alguien llamarme a lo lejos. Volteé para ver a Ángela caminar entre la multitud.

–¡Eso fue grandioso! Le callaste la boca a esa perra. –dijo.

Yo lancé una carcajada.

–Sí. Creo que fue más el alcohol hablando.

Ella negó, sonriente.

–No, no, no. Esa fuiste tú, caray. Y probablemente todos en esa mesa. –me sonrió. –Espero verte otro día. Las quiero. –nos abrazó a las dos y regresó a la mesa.

–¿Ves? –me empujó Alice con sus caderas mientras que tomábamos de nuestras bebidas. –Sabía que venir al club nos iba a relajar un poco. Hasta la puta de Jessica salió zorreada ¿Qué tal? –me guiñó un ojo.

Yo lancé una carcajada para tomarme mi bebida de un trago y después dejar los vasos ahí en una mesa cualquiera.

–Alice, ¿Qué haremos ahora? Apenas son las…–saqué mi celular de mi bolso para ver que el reloj marcaba la una de la mañana. –Oh, es la una. Yo pensé que eran algo así como las diez. –me encogí de hombros. –Seguro que para ahorita ya no hay nadie en la casa. Podemos regresar. –le dije mientras salíamos del club.

El viento frio me pegó en la cara y me heló las piernas. Maldito frio, pensé. No era muy fan del clima frio y me gustaba mucho el calor y el sol. Pero Octubre traía mucho frio y ahí estábamos Alice y yo, esperando a que algún taxi pasara por nosotras porque no podíamos conducir con esta ebriedad que estábamos empezando a sentir.

–¿Estas segura? –preguntó ella, con un notable tono de voz preocupado. –No quiero que te lo topes ahí y que después no sepas que hacer.

–Yo…si me lo topo, le saludare como a una persona normal, Alice. –dije suspirando. –Estoy cansada de correr de él. Es como si fuera un fantasma pero ya estoy harta. Desde hoy lo he superado.

Ella me sonrió dulcemente. Como pensando que eso que yo estaba diciendo era una tontería y que probablemente esta vez, si fuese el alcohol hablando por mí.

–De acuerdo, cariño. Vamos a tu casa. ¿No quieres ir a otro club? No bailamos con tantos chicos guapos. –me dijo divertida y se medió tambaleo en sus tacones de doce centímetros.

–Me toquetearon más de lo que Jake nunca me toco. –ella rio y me contagió su risa. –Creo que por hoy es suficiente. Con la pintura tuve. –me vi mi vestido rojo todo lleno de pintura y el de Alice también. ¿Se quitaría con agua?

–Prohibido Y Tentador–

El recorrido a la casa fue muy tranquilo y rápido. Aunque mi casa quedaba un poco lejos de ese club, ya era tarde y las calles estaban un poco vacías. Después de llegar nos bajamos del taxi y pagamos. Vi a Alice caminando hacia la entrada de mi casa y sorpresivamente no había ningún auto estacionado frente a mi casa que fuera diferente o de alguien más. Entonces estaba segura que no había nadie ahí. Pero podrían estar en la cochera… ¿o no? Tragué en seco sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás y que si me lo encontraba ahí, iba a ser mera coincidencia y que serían casualidades y cosas de la vida.

–Alice, espera. –le dije un poco alarmada.

Ella volteó viéndome con un semblante de tonta.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó entrecerrando el cejo.

–Carajo, Alice. Venimos hechas un mugrero. ¿Qué putas le vamos a decir a papá y a mamá? ¿Qué alguien nos atacó en la calle?

Ella rio bajito y después hizo un 'sshhh' con un dedo pegado a sus labios. Estaba muy borracha. Probablemente más que yo.

–Sí, eso funcionaria. –dijo arrastrando las palabras. –Hay muchos locos en esta maldita ciudad.

Yo bufé.

–No se van a tragar eso, Alice. Papá solía trabajar para la policía, ¿recuerdas?

Alice rodó sus ojos.

–Sí, sí. Pero recuerda, nosotras somos más astutas que ellos, ¿cierto? –yo suspiré. –¿Recuerdas todos los trucos que te enseñé para parecer sobria y para decir mentiras creíbles? ¿Los gestos? ¿Las miradas? ¿La postura del cuerpo? Cariño, todo eso funciona. –caminó hacia mí, me palmeó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos desde su estatura pequeña. –Así que es hora de que tú también lo pongas en práctica en vez de dejarme todo el trabajo sucio a mí.

–Ugh. De acuerdo. –suspiré.

Me sentía borracha pero aun así, sabía lo que tenía que hacer para que aquello no se notase.

–Dame goma de mascar y rocíame con perfume. –pedí.

Tenía frio y lo único que quería hacer era entrar a la casa para sentarme junto a la chimenea y tomar chocolate calientito. Olvidarme de los pensamientos con ese hombre tonto y reírme junto a Alice.

Alice me pasó una goma de mascar de menta extra fuerte y ella se metió otra a la boca. Sacó un pequeño frasco de un perfume muy fuerte y muy caro, que olía delicioso y me roció todo el cuerpo y el cabello con él. Estornudé un poco sintiendo el perfume entrar en mi nariz como gas toxico y después Alice me pasó el frasquito que era rosa.

– ¡Báñame!

Yo sonreí y mientras ella daba vueltitas la rocié de perfume y después nos sacudimos un poco para que el exceso desapareciera.

–Listo, ahora. –me dijo. –Ojos. –nos vimos las dos a los ojos, tratando de mantener el control visual y de no parpadear tanto ya que en realidad todo se veía muy irreal e inestable estando borrachas. –Cabello. –las dos no arreglamos el cabello de la otra y nos arreglamos la cara un poco. –Ropa. –nos acomodamos los vestidos lo mejor que pudimos y alcancé a ver que el vestido azul rey de Alice, estaba roto de un lado.

–Tu vestido está roto, Alice. –le dije sintiéndome más y más ebria.

Ella abrió sus ojos.

–Tendré que tirar esto. –dijo con verdadera molestia. –Tendrás que caminar a mi lado izquierdo para que nadie lo vea. ¿De acuerdo?

Yo asentí mientras veía a Alice verme toda para tratar de encontrar algo en mí.

–Bien, ahora. Aliento. –ella abrió su boca para que yo oliera su aliento. Olía a menta y a un poco de alcohol pero no era nada que otra goma de mascar no pudiera camuflajear. Yo hice lo mismo con ella y las dos terminamos metiéndonos otra goma de mascar a la boca. –Mastica rápido, pasa la goma por toda tu boca. –me dijo. Yo asentí obedeciendo. –Bien ahora, caminemos pegaditas y recuerda, compostura. Tu cuerpo puede más que tu mente, ¿De acuerdo? Camina derechita. –yo volví a asentir, sintiéndome una chiquilla de preparatoria a la que no podían sorprender borracha. Pero el caso era diferente. Ahí dentro de mi casa, podría haber invitados de papá y tal vez…él.

Empezamos a caminar y yo saqué las llaves de mi bolsa. Todo estaba bien, hasta ahora. Metí las llaves y empecé a abrir la gran puerta. Alice y yo nos vimos a los ojos esperando lo peor, pero no había ni un ruido. Las luces de la entrada estaban prendidas y las de la salita de a lado también.

–Parece que había alguien aquí. –me susurró muy bajito.

Yo asentí viendo las tazas de café y otras cosas que probaban lo que Alice acababa de decir.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia las escaleras esperando toparnos con alguien, tal vez con Emmett. Pero no había nadie ahí. Yo suspiré y me di cuenta que había tenido la leve esperanza de encontrármelo ahí. Pero había sido tonto y ahora que no estaba, me sentía un poco decepcionada. ¡Mal, Isabella, Mal!, pensé.

Empezamos a caminar más y más hasta casi llegar a la cocina.

–¿Eres Isabella? –una voz femenina nos hizo saltar a las dos en nuestro lugar y nos volteamos en cámara lenta con el corazón acelerado.

Una rubia de 60 metros estaba frente a nosotras. Era hermosa y tenía unas curvas súper peligrosas y cerraditas. Unos pechos exuberantes se asomaban un poquito sobre una blusa rosada muy bonita. Llevaba unos pantalones de vestir pegaditos y unos tacones en un rosa muy pálido. Sus cabellos rubios los llevaba recogidos en un moño muy bonito y sus ojos azules nos veían como si no supiera que hacer.

–Eres…–dije apenas, – ¿Quién eres? –me empezaba a sentir más y más borracha y tenía ganas de reírme.

–Soy Rosalie, soy la novia de Emmett. –nos sonrió apenas.

–Ah…yo soy Isabella. –dije sonriendo. –Y ella es mi mejor amiga, Alice.

Mi voz sonaba bien dentro de mi cabeza. Siempre trataba de hablar con mucha claridad y de abrir mi boca un poco más para que todo se me entendiera.

–Mucho gusto, Isabella, Alice. –la chica no sonreía mucho. Tal vez era porque nos encontraba desconocidas. –Emmett me ha hablado mucho de ti, Isabella. –dijo. Mal, mal, mal, mal momento para iniciar una conversación. Mi cabeza latía como un tambor y me sentía muy caliente. Literal, sentía que ardía. Esa chica era tan alta que mi borrachera pensó si ahí arriba le llegaban las nubecitas o no.

Yo solté una carcajada que hizo que Rosalie abriera sus ojos muy en grande.

– ¡Oh lo siento tanto! –dije riendo. –Es que…

–Sí, lo sé. –dijo ella comenzando a sonreír más. –Están ebrias, ¿Cierto?

Alice y yo nos vimos a los ojos y comenzamos a reír como locas.

–Vamos al baño. –me dijo y nos tomó de las manos a las dos.

Yo suspiré ante el tacto tan suavecito de su piel.

–Wow, tu piel es muy suavecita. –dijo Alice

Escuché a Rosalie reír.

–Me gustan tus manos. –comenté sonriendo.

–Hay muchachitas. –dijo ella.

–¡Hey! No somos tan jóvenes. –dije sintiéndome regañada.

–Lo que ustedes digan. –dijo mandándonos a locas. –¿Dónde estaban? Su madre dijo que estaban en una junta o algo así. ¿Le mintieron no es así?

Entramos al baño mientras que entre risas Alice se sentaba en la tapa del retrete y yo estaba frente al espejo viendo lo manchada de pintura que estaban.

–Si, le mentimos. Bueno fue Alice. –me encogí de hombros.

–¡Hey! –protestó ella.

–¿Y de donde vienen? Parece que acaban de salir de un bombardeo. Se ven muy mal.

–Estábamos en un club y hubo una guerra de pintura y nos aventaron pintura y luego me caí. –terminé con una risita.

Vi que Rosalie meneaba su cabeza.

–Eres muy bonita. –le dije.

Ella sonrió muy en grande y pude ver su pila de bonitos dientes blancos.

–Sí, ojala que yo fuese así de alta. –dijo Alice con tristeza.

–Oh, por favor no me digas que es de las borrachas que se ponen a llorar. –me dijo Rosalie con un tono de preocupación.

Yo solté una carcajada.

–No, no. Solo que no le gusta su estatura.

–A mí no me gusta mi estatura. –dijo la rubia con un tono desesperante.

–Oye. ¿Dónde está Emmett? –pregunté.

–Está en la sala de juegos con Edward y con Tanya. –explicó. –Yo me logré escapar diciendo que tenía que venir al baño. Odio a esa mujer.

–¿Edward está aquí? –dije perpleja.

Volteé a ver a Alice que me veía con los ojos bien abiertos.

–Pero… ¿Cómo? No vi ningún carro en la entrada…

–Ha metido su coche bajo la cochera eléctrica. –dijo simple. –¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta Edward? –comentó picara.

–Oh por Dios, estoy demasiado ebria para esta conversación. –dije sintiéndome mal. –Quiero vomitar. –dije y Alice se apartó rápidamente del retrete.

Caminé hacia el retrete de ese baño que era considerablemente grande pero que no poseía una regadera y me arrodillé frente al retrete. Pero nada salió.

–Okay, de acuerdo. –suspiré. –No tengo ganas de vomitar. Alice parame.

–¿Estas segura? –preguntó Alice. –No quiero que vomites los vestidos. –dijo con una mueca preocupada que me hizo carcajearme contagiando a Rosalie.

–¿Enserio, Alice? Probablemente estos vestidos estén listos para la basura. No seas ridícula. –me empecé a reír más.

–Si las hubiera conocido antes, probablemente hubiese ido al club ese con ustedes. –se lamentó, Rosalie.

–No te preocupes, –yo le dije. –Si tus intenciones con mi hermano son buenas, –ella sonrió y asintió. –tendremos mucho tiempo para salir a divertirnos.

–Son buenas. Lo amo. –dijo y bajó su mirada.

No sé si lo confesó porque en realidad lo amaba o porque sabía que Alice y yo estábamos demasiado ebrias para tal vez recordar esa conversación y ella tenía que contárselo a alguien o sacárselo del pecho.

–Oír eso me pone más tranquila.

Alice suspiró.

–Yo también quiero un novio. –dijo, Alice.

Rosalie la escrudiñó con la mirada.

–Tengo un hermano. –dijo simple mientras sonreía y la veía de reojo.

A Alice le brillaron los ojitos y se paró de la tapa del retrete.

–¿Enserio? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es guapo? ¿Su cabello es rubio como el tuyo? No puedo esperar a conocerlo. –balbuceó juntando sus manitas y dando vueltas en un solo lugar.

Rosalie rio. Una risa demasiado femenina, bonita y encantadora.

–Sí, es rubio como yo. Se llama Jasper. Arreglare una salida para que se conozcan. Pareces una buena chica y a él le hace falta un poco de diversión. Es alguien muy callado y reservado.

Oh por Dios, me sentía como caca y Alice y Rosalie hablaban de ese tal Jasper como si nosotras no estuviésemos ahí todas borrachas y mareadas.

–¿Rose? ¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien? –la voz de Emmett retumbó tras el baño y todas nos quedamos ahí paradas como estatuas.

Rosalie abrió su boca pero no dije nada y yo le di una mirada de '¡qué esperas tonta! ¡Di algo!

–Ah sí, aquí estoy. Estaba…estaba, maquillándome. Solo eso. En un momento salgo. –dijo segura.

–Está bien, Edward y Tanya no tardan en irse. Sal para que puedas despedirte de ellos.

–Sí, está bien. Ya casi voy. –dijo.

Después Emmett no dijo nada y supusimos que se había ido.

Las tres nos quedamos viendo.

–Bells…no tienes que salir y topártelo. Nos podemos quedar aquí. Enserio.

Alice batallaba en hablar ya que estaba todavía más borracha que yo y arrastraba un poco las palabras.

–No…yo, ¿Rosalie? –ella alzó sus ojos en grande, hacia mí. –¿Parezco que estoy borracha?

Me le quedé viendo fijamente y me arreglé la ropa.

–Mmm, cuando las vi no sabía que lo estaban. Parecían bastante normales para mí. Supongo que fue cuando te empezaste a reír y me viste de una forma rara, que me di cuenta.

–¿Entonces puedo salir sin que se den cuenta que estoy ebria?

Rosalie asintió.

–Sea lo que sea que hicieron para no parecer ebrias, funciona. Yo no me tragué el rollito de que estaban sobrias tan rápido, pero es porque tengo ese talento desde hace mucho. –sonrió. –Hay muchas cosas que delatan a los borrachos, tú me viste como si los ojos se te fueran a voltear. –rio. –No fue difícil saber que estabas muy ebria.

–Bien. –suspiré. –Entonces salgamos de aquí, Alice. Tú…–mire a Rosalie y ella me veía con esos ojos azules tan bonitos y esas pestañas tupidízimas y larguísimas se movieron de arriba para abajo. –Gracias. –le dije sonriendo.

Ella movió su mano despreocupadamente.

–Todo por la hermanita de Emmett.

–Gracias. –repetí.

–Ya déjalo. No hago cursilerías. –dijo de repente cambiando su tono de voz y poniendo una mirada que simulaba estar desinteresada en todo ese rollito de según ser 'cursi'

Yo reí.

–Bien, vamos a afuera. Con suerte no me lo topo. –dije más para mí que para Alice.

–Espera. –nos paró Rosalie, antes de que yo pudiera tocar la manija de la puerta. –¿Estas enamorada de Edward, cierto?

Alice y yo nos quedamos viendo y supe que ella podía percibir el extraño sentimiento de revoltura en mí.

–Supongo que lo estaba. –me encogí de hombros. –Ahora ya no lo sé. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo vi. –dije.

–De acuerdo. ¿Pero que no es…un poquitín mayor para ti? –levantó una ceja un tanto confundida.

–Pfft, qué más da. –exclamó Alice metiendo su cuchara. –El amor no tiene edad. –dijo.

–Sí, bueno supongo que tienes razón. –dijo Rosalie. –Bueno, ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche?

–No, no. Vamos. –dije yo.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la manija de la puerta del baño, alguien más la abrió y yo sentí mi cuerpo latir con miles de maripositas revoloteándome el estómago. Alguien estaba a punto de entrar al baño y no sabía quién era, por lo que asumí lo peor y esta vez sí me entraron ganas de vomitar.

* * *

**Un beso a: Liduvina, Dani Salvatore Cullen, Nany87, Janalez y Melyna-Ortiz, por sus comentarios y por darse el tiempo de dejar su opinión. No saben cuánto significa para mí, enserio. También recibí muchas alertas y muchos favoritos. Gracias por eso. Siento la espera y gracias por el apoyo.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo que ya estoy escribiendo y por fin, Edward y Bella se verán sus caras! Jajaja. No enserio, ¿Que les pareció Tanya? Les advierto que Tanya no será la villana o algo parecido. La verdad es que en libro no es descrita de tal forma y en muchos fics la hacen la mala del cuento cuando no tiene nada que ver. No será villana, pero claro que va a jugar una gran parte en la relación que Edward y Bella puedan o no tener. Dudas y comentarios por review.**

**Besos!**


	7. Capítulo Seis

Twilight/Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Solo juego con la historia.

**Actualizando capítulo! Antes de que lean, este es un capítulo corto porque es el ultimo capítulo donde Bella narra la historia. El resto de la historia será narrado en tercera persona. Y siento mucho la tardanza, enserio que si. Quería actualizar pero nada salía, lo siento!**

**Gracias a: Melyna-Ortiz, CorimarCautela, Clau Vale, liduvina, janalez, fabiola. Gracias a las alertas y a los favoritos. Recuerden que esta historia será corta y contendrá escenas de sexo, más adelante. Así que mantenganse sintonizadas. **

**Mi url de tumblr: cecilpierce Son bienvenidas a seguirme. Probablemente esté publicando las actualizaciones del fic con el hashtag #PYT Muchos saludos, gracias por los buenos deseos y en una semana exacta actualizo! Las amo, esperen actualizacion. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

* * *

**6.**

— ¿Rosalie? —una voz femenina se escuchó. — ¿Rosalie estas aquí? —la puerta se abrió por completo, dejando ver a otra rubia de probablemente la misma estatura de Rosalie, no, unos centímetros más pequeñita y con sus ojos azules fuerte viéndonos a las tres. Me vio a mí, después vio a Rosalie, y por ultimo a la enana que se encontraba hasta atrás. —Tu… —dijo. — ¿Tu eres la chica de Victoria's Secret, no es así? —una sonrisa extraña se formó en su rostro.

Puta madre, era Tanya. ¡Que me jodan ahora mismo!, pensé.

—Si…—dije apenas.

—Eres…—entrecerró sus ojos tratando de identificarme y probablemente preguntándose qué hacía en esa casa.

—Es la hermana menor de Emmett. —contestó Rosalie, por mí.

Tanya abrió su boca un poco y después me sonrió asintiendo.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Tanya. —su mano se extendió hacia la mía.

Tenía una manicura francesa tan hermosa que me dieron ganas de preguntarle el lugar en donde se la hacía aunque a mí ni siquiera me gustase llevar las uñas largas.

—Igualmente, Bella. —le sonreí.

De acuerdo, estaba ebria ¿cierto? Si, si, estaba ebria. Pero tenía que demostrar completamente lo contario. Y lo más acertado era hacer un poco de platica para que no notaste nada raro, ¿o que sabía yo? Tal vez se había dado cuenta ya.

— ¿Por qué no nos acompañan? Edward y yo planeábamos retirarnos ya, pero supongo que nos podremos quedar unos minutos más para platicar con ustedes. —vi que sus ojos se fueron hacia atrás y supuse que veía a Alice.

—Ella es mi mejor amiga, Alice Brandon. —dije, mientras que veía que Alice caminaba hacia ella en perfecta sincronía con una bonita sonrisa ganadora, en su rostro.

—Mucho gusto, Alice. —le estrechó la mano a la rubia que tenía por delante y vi su pequeña manita desaparecerse entre la de Tanya.

—Alice es novia de mi hermano Jasper. —comentó Rosalie como si aquello fuese la verdad más normal del mundo y como si Alice y el tal Jasper hubiesen mantenido una relación de ya años.

Alice se quedó paralizada sin saber que decir por una mini fracción de segundo que solo yo alcancé a notar y eso porque llevaba conociendo a Alice desde que tenía memoria. Después sonrió y con unos ojos cálidos asintió un poco.

— ¿Tu gemelo? —preguntó Tanya. Vimos a Rosalie asentir. —Que gusto. —dijo al fin con una mueca extraña en el rostro.

—Bueno, vayamos a la sala de juegos. —dijo Rosalie después de aquello.

Yo salí de ahí sintiendo la mirada de Tanya sobre nosotras como un halcón. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer?

Rosalie y Tanya se emparejaron y Alice y yo nos quedamos atrás.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —le susurré a Alice muy, muy apenas.

—Huyamos. —respondió sin siquiera dudar.

—No creo que sea muy apropiado, Alice.

— ¿A quién demonios le importa lo apropiado? Al carajo lo apropiado. Mira las malditas fachas en las que andamos vestidas. ¿Quieres que te vea así? —sus ojitos me vieron muy directo y yo tragué en seco.

—Maldita sea, Alice Brandon. —le di la razón tan solo decir eso. Me aclaré la garganta suficientemente fuerte para que las dos modelos de pasarela delante de nosotras voltearan a vernos un poco confundidas. —Creo que nosotras nos retiraremos. Queremos cambiarnos y darnos un baño. —dije yo.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó Rosalie un poco desanimada. Sus ojos me suplicaron que me quedara ahí y recordé sus palabras de hacía rato 'Odio a esa mujer'

Yo suspiré. De acuerdo, la chica me caía bien y por lo que mamá me había contado, Emmett la quería y se preocupaba por ella. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ella era la indicada.

—Bueno…

Sentí a Alice tensarse a mi lado en una clara desaprobación de lo que probablemente iba a ser mi rendición por esos ojos de perro lastimado que Rosalie me daba para pasar a platicar con ellos a la sala de juegos.

Tanya a lado de Rosalie, no decía nada. Ni siquiera una expresión facial. Me di cuenta que le importaba un bledo si estábamos presentes o no y que tal vez ella quería marcharse de una buena vez.

—Supongo que subiremos a cambiarnos y bajamos para platicar un rato. —me rendí al fin, para ver los ojos de Rosalie agradecerme como si le hubiese salvado el trasero.

—Me parece bien. —dijo Tanya. —Le diremos a Emmett que están aquí y convenceré a Edward para que nos quedemos un rato más. —nos sonrió para después darse la vuelta seguida por Rosalie.

Alice y yo desviamos nuestro camino para seguir hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y a todas las habitaciones.

— ¿Estas segura de esto Bella? No creo que haya vuelta atrás.

—No seas tan dramática, Alice. Estoy segura, te digo que estoy bien. Tendría que afrontarlo alguna vez en mi vida ¿no?

Alice se quedó pensativa mientras entrabamos a mi habitación y yo empezaba a desvestirme para después cerrar la puerta.

—Bueno, si es lo que quieres te apoyo.

Yo asentí y después empezamos a cambiarnos a algo más cómodo.

Nos pusimos shorts de mezclilla y unas blusas muy simples. Estaba en mi maldita casa y no me iba a poner ropa elegante para bajar a ver a nadie. Nos pusimos unas pantuflas y por supuesto que nos arreglamos el peinado y el maquillaje. Yo terminé con el cabello suelto y peinado hacia un lado y Alice con su cabello que le llegaba a los hombros un tanto revuelto y sensual como era su costumbre.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó antes de salir de mi habitación.

—Sí.

Suspiré y me dije a mi misma que todo estaría bien y que de hecho no tenía por qué sentirme mal o nerviosa. Él estaba con alguien y yo estaba perfectamente consciente de eso. No era como si me fuese a poner triste porque no había esperado por mi o algo por lo parecido. Rodé mis ojos mientras que Alice y yo bajábamos las escaleras.

El cuarto de juegos estaba más lejos de todos los cuartos porque era un salón donde se hacía mucho ruido y se había excluido un poco del resto de los salones y cuartos principales de la casa. Era grande, muy bonito. Con varias mesas de juegos, una gran pantalla plasma y un proyector. Cosas tontas que Emmett había puesto para disfrutar él con sus amigos. Uno de esos caprichos que mamá le había cumplido.

—Espera, quiero agua. —le dije. —Vamos a la cocina.

Alice asintió y entramos a la cocina para descubrir que estaba vacía pero que había platos sucios y otras cosas.

— ¿Cuánta gente estuvo aquí? —preguntó Alice, viendo la cocina.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que bastante.

Había platos en el lavabo y la mesa de la cocina tenía varios platos con galletas y había tazas con café por todas partes.

—Agua…agua… ¿Dónde está el agua? —veía un poco borroso y me quería tambalear, pero caminaba como si nada pasara exagerando mis pasos.

—Deja de caminar así, me harás tener un ataque cardiaco. Ya no puedo contener la risa ni un segundo más. —dijo Alice cayendo al suelo y empezando a reír.

Verla ahí me hizo reír muchísimo y me tuve que detener en la isla de la cocina para no caerme como ella lo había hecho. Empecé a reírme con ganas sintiendo que todo se movía.

Alice trató de decir algo que terminó en balbuceos y que hizo que yo me riera todavía más.

— ¡Ya cállate! —le advertí.

— ¿Bella?

Volteé violentamente hacia la entrada de la cocina para ver a Emmett parado ahí, viéndonos como a dos locas.

— ¡Emmett! —Alice se levantó y se le lanzó haciendo que él la tomara en brazos y

—Por Dios, enanas. —exclamó. —Están borrachas.

— ¿Enserio? —le pregunté sarcásticamente.

— ¡Sí! —gritó no captando el sarcasmo. Tenía a Alice en brazos y la cargó para sentarle en una de las sillas de la mesa. —Pensé que estaban en una reunión de trabajo o algo así. —Emmett se rascó la cabeza.

—Si…aja. —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

El soltó una carcajada.

—Enanas mentirosas. Hay unos amigos en la sala de juegos, ¿quieren venir a saludar? —preguntó. —Aunque…están un poco ebrias. —dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos y abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente. Yo reí. —Será mejor que suban.

—De hecho, —hipó Alice. —íbamos para allá. Nos encontramos a tu novia y a la otra chica modelo.

Yo rolé mis ojos.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Conocieron a Rosalie? –preguntó intrigado.

—Carajo, Emmett. No puedo ver bien y me estás haciendo preguntas que suenan a gbdujgkldsg.

El suspiró y después rio.

—Supongo que si quieren ir a saludar, estará bien. Solo traten de parecer sobrias, ya saben ese truquito suyo que les sale tan bien.

—Claro, podemos parecer sobrias. —dije actuando y causando que Emmett riera.

—Vamos, voy de tras de ustedes por si se caen.

Empezamos a caminar hacia la sala de juegos vistiendo como dos chicas normales y luciendo como dos chicas normales.

—Les sale bien la actuación. —dijo Emmett desde atrás.

—Cállate Emmett. —le dije.

Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel y no sabía que esperar. ¡Me estaba muriendo! Yo estaba ahí toda borracha y adentró de la sala de juegos estaba Edward Cullen con una rubia despampanante a su lado y yo estaba ahí siendo simple y sin chiste.

Suspiré y entramos a la sala de juegos.

Edward estaba ahí, junto con Rosalie y Tanya platicando acerca de algo que no alcancé a distinguir y cuando escuchó las puertas ser abiertas, su mirada topó con la mía. Después me miró de una forma extraña y me escrudiñó con la mirada. Suspiré decidida a no echarme para atrás y caminé junto a Alice hacia ellos.

Era ahora o nunca.


	8. Capítulo Siete

Twilight/Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Gracias a: LUCYarg, liduvina, janalez, fabiola, Dani. Bueno, primero que nada...muchas gracias por las alertas, los favoritos y los comentarios. Enserio! Esta historia es muy querida y estoy muy feliz por eso. Se que he tardado con la actualizacion, y que dije que subiria capitulo mas pronto pero, no pude hacerlo porque quise escribirle un mega capitulo de entrada a la segunda parte de la historia. Me salieron un poco mas de treinta paginas en Word y todo quedo perrrrrfecttoooo. Entonces, espero que les guste y que me dejen un comentario, ya que su opinion cuenta demasiado para mi! Pregunten, comenten, quejense, amenme y diganme todo lo que quieran. Recuerden que deje mi twitter y mi tumblr en mi perfil por si se quieren comunicar. Gracias por todo y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! :***

PS. hace unas semanas atras, publique un fic llamado Relatos Eroticos, de twilight, pero el sitio me la borro :l Supongo que era demasido explicito o que se yo. Si alguien que lee esta, me siguio en esa, aviso que la publicare en un tiempito mas, tratando de no poner de que se trata en el summary.

* * *

**7.**

Era de madrugada. Las dos de la mañana. Estaba ahí con Emmett, su novia y con Tanya. Sabía que Tanya no tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí y que Rosalie y ella parecían no congeniar del todo. Suspiró. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a esa casa y solo le traía recuerdos de ella. De esa niñita inocente de la que se enamoró sin siquiera hablar con ella. Verla era una fascinación. Era encantador, era agradable a la vista. Su boca al moverse y su sonrisa. Era muy hermosa y tenía una personalidad que le encantaba. Isabella Swan había sido el motivo de muchos desvelos y de muchos pensamientos incoherentes y otras cosas. Y ahora después de varios años que no había podido evitar contar, se encontraba sentado en un sofá sabiendo que ella estaba en casa. Rosalie le había dicho que la hermanita menor de Emmett estaba en casa y que vendría a saludar junto con otra amiga. Esta vez no podía escapar. No se podría esconder ni podría correr. Ya muchas veces se había asegurado que la menor Swan, no se encontrara en casa para poder visitar. Aunque muchas veces se había arriesgado y nunca se había topado con ella. Pero ahí estaba, sentado y escuchando como Rosalie y Tanya hablaban de ella. Y entonces, las puertas de la sala de juegos se abrieron y ahí estaba ella. Más alta, más esbelta. Su cabello era largo, sus expresiones tranquilas. Su piel seguía siendo igual de blanca y sus ojos tenían una calidez increíble que le hizo tragar en seco. ¿Por qué se había privado de todo eso, tantos años? ¿Por qué no pudo aceptar la gran química que había entre ellos?

―Edward, ―habló Emmett. ― ¿te acuerdas de mi hermanita, Bella? ―le preguntó sonriendo y revolviéndole la cabella a Bella quien solo atinó a rodar sus ojos.

―Ya no soy tu hermanita. ―respondió exasperada. ―Mucho tiempo sin verte, Edward. ―dijo una vez que ya estaba delante de él.

Edward se quedó de piedra y recobró el sentido para pararse y estrechar su mano. Bella la tomó casi de inmediato y una corriente eléctrica les recorrió a los dos por todo el brazo.

― ¿Qué tal, Bella? ―preguntó amablemente. ―Me alegra que te encuentres bien. ―dijo.

Bella sonrió y asintió. Más no dijo nada más.

―Hola, Edward. ―dijo Alice parándose frente a él. ―Soy, Alice. ¿Me recuerdas?

Edward la escrudiñó con la mirada y ella le mandó una mirada llena de dagas. El asintió frunciendo el ceño un poco.

―Claro, Alice. ―le sonrió.

―Bien, porque yo si te recuerdo. ―le dijo acercándose a él y en un tono más bajo y amenazador.

Edward levantó una ceja que no pasó desapercibida por Tanya y Rosalie y de inmediato se sentó de nuevo dejando que Alice se fuera a sentar junto con Bella. Tanya tomó su mano de inmediato y él se la quitó sin darse cuenta. Se ganó una mirada de enojo de parte de Tanya que tampoco pasó desapercibida por Rosalie quien tuvo que sonreír simulando que había recordado algo muy gracioso.

―Ya conociste a mi novia, Bella. ―dijo Emmett caminando hacia ellas con una bebida en su mano. ― ¿Te agrada? ―preguntó viendo a Rosalie y a Bella.

Bella rodó sus ojos.

―Claro que me agrada. ―sonrió.

Rosalie también sonrió y unos ojos cálidos y sonrientes se volvieron a formar en su rostro.

Edward observaba todo ensimismado en la voz de Bella. Era tan sensual, tan natural, tan femenina, de seda. Su cabello estaba muy largo y quiso saber si olía igual a como la tarde que estuvo a punto de besarla. Toda ella. Sintió sus ojos chocolate posarse en él y de inmediato desvió su mirada sintiéndose asfixiado. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué no se podía permitir hablar con ella? ¿Por qué había perdido tantos años? Ahora tenía a su lado a una mujer que le había dejado de gustar y a una mala compañía. Tanya era una mujer egocéntrica, llena de sí misma, preocupada por las apariencias, frívola. Edward era un hombre arrogante que le había tenido miedo a esa chiquilla de dieciocho años. Pero no vivía en el mundo del cual Tanya provenía. No le gustaba vivir en el aunque se encontrase rodeado de personas así. Era amigable, risueño. Pero era un hombre que manejaba mucho poder, mucho dinero y las vidas de muchas personas. Edward era eso. Era un hombre arrogante que podía ser capaz de reír y de hacer buenos amigos como lo era Emmett. En realidad, era un buen hombre. Pero era altanero y muy orgulloso. Claro que no admitiría que una adolescente le había volteado el mundo ni que le había quitado el sueño y los pensamientos cuando él era Edward Cullen. Podía conseguirse mujeres como Tanya Denali y otras mucho más a su altura. Pero ahí estaba el, Edward Cullen siendo arrogante, platicando con Rosalie y Con Emmett y fingiendo estar bien. Sentía la mirada de Bella sobre él, pero prefirió evadirla. ¿Seguiría gustando de él? Ella se lo había dicho. Se lo había dejado en claro. Le había abierto las puertas al paraíso y él las había cerrado sin compasión. Le había dado la oportunidad de cumplir su fantasía, de estar con una adolescente que probablemente en el momento era también una virgen. Le había dado eso y mucho más. Le había dicho que estaba interesada en él y que gustaba de él. ¿Por qué huir a eso? ¿Por qué escapar a lo más jodidamente sexual y retorcido que se le había presentado nunca? Era perfecto. Ella era perfecta. Se maldijo miles de veces en su mente por estar ahí frente de ella sin hablarle, por haberla rechazado, por haber huido de ella. Estaba tan hermosa. ¡Carajo! Esa chica irradiaba sexualidad. Quería tumbarla en su cama, quería hacer todo con ella, quería estar dentro de ella. Tan solo pensar en ello le ponía duro. Repuso su compostura un poco mientras que Emmett le platicaba algo acerca de la empresa. Una tontería acerca de cómo quería que fueran instaladas máquinas de dulces y otras cosas. Edward rodó sus ojos y sonrió. Hablar con Emmett era como hablar con un pequeño de diez años. Tal vez, por eso le había agradado. Porque era una amistad completamente diferente a las demás. Era una amistad libre de todo y podía comportarse como se le viniera en gana.

― ¿Hace cuánto que no veías a mi hermana? ―le preguntó Emmett. ―Ya ha crecido bastante desde la última vez. ―dijo viendo en dirección a Bella quien platicaba con Rosalie. ―Espero que le agrade Rose. ―suspiró mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza.

―Le agradara. No te preocupes, Emmett. ―le respondió él. ―Tu hermana es agradable.

―Lo es. ―sonrió viéndola.

―Iré a la cocina, ―anunció Bella de repente. ― ¿Alguien quiere algo?

―Quiero agua. ―dijo Alice despreocupada mientras hablaba de Jasper con Rosalie.

―También yo. ―dijo Rosalie.

―Yo te ayudo. ―se ofreció Edward de inmediato dejando a Emmett y a Tanya ahí.

―Oh, no es necesario. ―dijo ella sonriendo amablemente. ―Yo sola puedo.

―Insisto. ―dijo clavando sus orbes verdes en ella haciéndola tragar en seco.

―No seas tan cabezota, Bells. ―dijo Emmett sonriendo. ―Deja que Edward te ayude.

Bella suspiró y asintió mientras veía Alice de reojo quien la veía un tanto preocupada y con culpa. Rodó sus ojos enojada, y se encaminó hasta las puertas del salón de juego solo para que Edward le alcanzara y las abriera rápidamente. Ella volteó a verle y le dedicó una sonrisa fingida que a él le hizo sonreír arrogantemente. Entonces si lo recordaba. Recordaba todo y no se había olvidado de ello. Bueno, después de todo, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Caminó con Edward por detrás, sintiéndose incomoda. El hombre era tan guapo, era tan alto, su cabello, sus ojos, su porte, sus ropas caras. Caray, terminaría con un paro cardiaco si no dejaba de oler su colonia. Era la misma. La misma que recordaba. Era el. Era Edward. Su amor platónico, su sueño erótico de adolescente. Y ella andaba por ahí caminando con unos pequeños shorts y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en como él le estaba comiendo las piernas. Pero no le hizo sentir más incómoda. Solo un poco acosada.

Entraron a la cocina y a los dos les asaltaron recuerdos de la última vez que se habían visto. Ahí había ocurrido todo. Ella no diría nada acerca de eso. Estaba decidida a olvidar todo y aunque todavía no lo había hecho del todo, quería hacerlo.

―Ha crecido mucho. ―escuchó que le dijo. Ella tragó en seco y rodó sus ojos dándole la espalda.

―Eso hacen los años. ―dijo mandándole indirectas.

Sacó dos vasos de plástico rojo y sirvió agua.

― ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ―dijo aun de espaldas.

―No, gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras que Bella fingía buscar algo.

―Tu novia es muy bonita. ―dijo de repente, captando la atención de Edward que solo le miraba el cuerpo.

Volteó a verle y se recargó en la barra de la cocina, a lado del fregadero. Él estaba parado junto al refrigerador y buscaba una excusa para poderle hablar pero no encontraba nada. No sabía cómo justificarse por haber huido y el tema que ella estaba sacando, no era el mejor.

―No es mi novia. ―dijo de inmediato.

― ¿Ah no? ―dijo levantando una ceja, con un tono que gritaba falsedad.

―No. ―dijo secamente. ¿Por qué tenía que sacar a Tanya? ―Es una amiga. Es todo.

―Ah, ya veo. ―sonrió sintiéndose poderosa por tener el control de la conversación. ―Harían una bonita pareja. ―sonrió dulcemente, casi haciéndole creer que era de verdad. Pero él sabía que no lo era y que todo lo que estaba hablando era para molestarlo.

―No estoy interesado en ella de esa forma. ―dijo. Y era verdad. No estaba interesado en ella de ninguna forma. La mujer le había dejado de gustar.

―Insisto, se ven bien juntos. ―volvió a sonreí.

El suspiró sonoramente.

―Basta. ―dijo desesperado. Ella se paró en seco y levantó su mirada hasta toparse con la verde de él. ―Entiendo, ¿está bien? ―dijo frunciendo el ceño.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que según tú, entiendes? ―preguntó ella mordazmente.

El gruñó por lo bajo.

―Entiendo que estés enojada porque me fui.

―No sé de lo que hablas. ―dijo ella poniendo la cabeza en alto, con una voz altanera y fría, llena de coraje y valentía.

―Claro que lo sabes, Isabella. ―le habló acercándose a ella. Ella se quedó en su lugar y no se atrevió a bajarle la mirada. ―Sé que estas enojada porque ese día me fui y no volviste a saber nada de mí.

―Claro, porque tú te hiciste cargo de que eso sucediera. ―le restregó en la cara.

Él se revolvió el cabello una y mil veces.

― ¡Tu no entiendes! ―le gritó un tanto alto.

― ¡Eso es lo único que sabes decir! ―le gritó ella también. ―Tu no entiendes, Bella. Blahblahblaha. ―imitó una voz tonta. ―Es lo mismo que me dijiste ese día. Pues ya no me importan tus discursos, ahórratelos Edward. No quiero saber nada de ti. ―le dijo viéndole y con una voz llena de odio.

El gruñó haciéndola temblar un poco y con los dos vasos con agua en sus manos, siguió caminando.

―No he terminado de hablar. ―dijo el poniéndose frente a ella. ―Dame eso.

Y sin más, le arrebató los vasos haciéndola tambalear.

― ¡Oye! ―le gritó. La estaba haciendo enojar. Casi nadie hacia eso más que Alice y su madre. Pero, ¿un chico? ¿Enserio? Cual chico, Isabella. Este es un hombre hecho y derecho, déjate de tonterías, pensó. ― ¿Qué te pasa? ―le espetó molesta.

―Me pasa que no hemos terminado de hablar. ―dijo dejando los vasos de agua ahí, en una barrita.

―Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. ―le dijo molesta. ―Así que, déjame ir.

―No. ―respondió.

―Por Dios, ¡pareces un adolescente! Pues no lo eres, déjate de comportarte como uno.

El rio.

¿Hace cuánto que no escuchaba su risa? Era tan melodiosa. Se había metido en la cabeza a un hombre serio, porque así fue la última vez que le vio. Serio, enojado, desganado, tenso. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado con el Edward risueño y sonriente que había conocido?

―Tú me hiciste comportarme como un adolescente, Bella.

Bella tragó en seco y desvió su mirada. Tonta, tonta, se reprendió. Rápidamente puso su mirada en él de nuevo.

― ¿De qué hablas?

―Habló de lo que ya sabes.

―Claro, de lo que no entiendo. ―le lanzó una sonrisa irónica y falsa.

El volvió a suspirar y se tomó el puente de la nariz.

―No entiendes Bella…que eras una chiquilla para mí. Tenías dieciocho años y yo estaba rondando los treinta. ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?

Ella se sintió chiquitita ante esa confesión y quiso llorar ahí mismo. Tantos años esperando algo de parte de él y ahora él le decía eso como si nada. Pero guardó silencio. Ni siquiera sabía que decir. Ni siquiera sabía si quería seguir enamorada de él como hasta hace poco lo estaba.

―Y tú…resultaste sentir lo mismo que yo. Pero no podía hacer nada. Estaba mal. Emmett era mi mejor amigo, tu padre me apreciaba demasiado y me había ganado el cariño de toda tu familia. Nos hice un favor al alejarme de ti.

Bella lanzó una risa llena de odio y de rencor.

―Claro y te hiciste cargo de que yo nunca me encontrara en casa para poder venir a visitar, ¿cierto? ―Edward tragó en seco y se revolvió el cabello. ―Oh, claro que lo hiciste. Cuantas veces, Emmett y mamá no me platicaron acerca de cómo habías estado en casa y no sé cuántas cosas más. ¿Qué se supone que eso significaba? ¿Y para que me vienes y me dices todo esto ahora? Ya pasaron cinco años, Edward.

―Cinco años que no he podido dejar de contar, Bella. ―le dijo desesperado.

Bella abrió su boca para decir algo, pero nada logró salir.

― ¡Cállate! ―le dijo enojada. ― ¡No digas cosas estúpidas! En lo que a mi concierne, tú te encargaste de que no nos volviéramos a topar y todo fue porque te arrepentiste de haberme dicho todo eso ese día. Eso fue lo que pasó. No soy tonta, lo he sabido todos estos años y no hay necesidad de que me lo restriegues en la cara.

―No, no, ¡no! ―exclamó molesto caminando hacia ella. ―No sabes nada, Bella. No entiendes nada. ―dijo enojado y a menos de un metro de ella.

― ¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Qué no querías arruinar las apariencias con mi familia? ―bufó. ―Tú y yo teníamos química Edward…mucha para nuestro propio bien. Lamento que tú no hayas visto las cosas de esa forma. ―le dijo para dar vuelta y volver a caminar hacia las puertas de la cocina.

Edward volvió a detenerla, y esta vez tomó su brazo para jalarla y ponerla delante de él.

―Escucha, Bella. No quiero hacer esto más largo…siento haber hecho eso. ―dijo mientras que ella se cruzaba de brazos y se tocaba el puente de la nariz con la cabeza cabizbaja. ―Enserio que sí. ―dijo sintiéndose patético.

―No lo creo. ―dijo ella queriendo llorar. ―No te creo nada, ahórrate tus palabras.

― ¡Podrías escucharme de una buena vez! ―le gritó.

Ella gruñó con desesperación, pero no dijo nada más. Así que Edward tomó eso como un consentimiento para explicarse.

¿Pero que le iba a decir? Era demasiado orgulloso. Decirle lo siento, le había costado más que miles de cosas que había dicho o hecho. Esa chiquilla lo ponía de cabeza y no sabía qué hacer. Aun pasados cinco años, ella seguía siendo su perdición.

―Sé que tuve la culpa al no querer volver a verte. ―dijo. ―En realidad, si lo quería. ―confesó bajando su cabeza y sintiéndose un tonto. ―Pero debes comprenderme, Bella. La diferencia de edades era muy notoria en ese entonces. ―explicó casi con súplica en sus ojos a lo que Bella rodó los de ella. ―Tu ni siquiera tenías veinte años. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

―Que nos dieras una oportunidad. ―dijo ella un poco más bajo y con un tono más calmado. ―Eso quería. ―vio hacia otra parte y decidió sentarse en una de las sillas del desayunador. ―Yo te dije que me gustabas, Edward. Nunca había hecho eso. ―dijo sonrojándose repentinamente y viéndole a los ojos. ―Me tomó mucho valor hacerlo y tu…te fuiste. Y no supe nada de ti más que lo que mamá y Emmett me decían, durante cinco años. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

―Sí. ―dijo. ―Lo sé, y lo siento.

Ella volvió a bufar y sintió sus ojos aguarse lentamente.

―Pues no lo sientas Edward. Porque no sabes lo que es estar enamorada de la misma persona durante cinco años seguidos. ―el abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente escuchando como ella se confesaba. ―Sin saber nada de esa persona…sin verle.

― ¡Lo sé! ―gritó exasperado. ―Es lo que te estoy tratando de decir, carajo.

Ella se quedó de piedra.

― ¿Qué? ―logró articular.

El suspiró.

―Tampoco pude dejar de pensar en ti, Isabella.

Ella sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espalda y al instante lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

― ¡Por Dios! Ten un poco de decencia, Edward Cullen. ―le gritó parándose del asiento y caminando hacia él. ¡Carajo! La había hecho llorar. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? No le gustaba verla así, se veía demasiado frágil. ― ¿Crees que todos estos años se van a borrar así porque si? ¡Pues estas muy equivocado! No te atrevas a venir después de cinco años y decirme que estás enamorado de mí. ¡No te atrevas! ―dijo y le picó el pecho fuertemente. ―Cinco años creyendo que me odiabas o que…te habías arrepentido de haberme todo eso. Me ilusionaste y huiste. Eres un cobarde y un cabrón, es lo que eres. ―le dijo llorando y roja de la furia.

Él se quedó quieto frente a ella que trataba de contener las lágrimas y terminaba limpiándose los ojos lo más que podía.

―Bella yo…

― ¡Cállate! No digas nada, cállate.

Suspiró desesperado. La atrajo hacia el para enterrarla en sus brazos. Pero ella se resistió y se revolvió violentamente en sus brazos.

― ¡Déjame, con un carajo! ¡Suéltame! ―gritó.

Pero él no dijo nada, solo la mantuvo ahí con él. Pegada a su cuerpo. Después de segundos, Bella se relajó y se hundió en su pecho y lloró. Lloró como nunca se lo había permitido hacer en cinco años y soltó todo. Ella era tan pequeña. Tan delgada, tan frágil. ¿Por qué la había hecho sufrir de esa forma? ¿En que había estado pensando? Ella lloraba tanto y apretaba su camisa con tanta fuerza, que pensó se desmayaría ahí en sus brazos. Empezó a pasar una mano por su largo cabello y a oler su fragancia. Era un monstruo. Había lastimado a un ser tan puro y tan hermoso. No podía perdonarse eso.

―Lo siento, Bella. ―le susurró al oído, haciendo que ella llorar más y más. ―Lo siento. ―repitió y siguió acariciando su cabello y su espalda. ―Si pudiera volver al pasado y cambiarlo…lo haría.

Bella se quedó quieta y se separó de él, quien no opuso resistencia.

―Ya no sirve de nada, Edward. ―le dijo limpiándose la cara.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó confundido.

―No te puedo perdonar por todo eso. Lo siento, pero no puedo. Han sido demasiados años…y no he hecho nada más que pensar en ti. Cinco años es mucho…no los voy a olvidar tan fácil.

Él se rascó la nuca.

― ¿Ya no estás enamorada de mí? ―preguntó esperando un _si_ por respuesta.

Pero ella guardó silencio y no dijo nada.

―No sé para qué me preguntas eso.

―Solo responde, Isabella.

Ella se volvió a sentar en la silla.

―Sí, si lo estoy. ―confesó sintiéndose patética. ¿Y porque ocultarlo? Lo estaba. Había tratado de negárselo a ella por tanto tiempo, que había empezado a creérselo. ¡Qué tonta había sido! ―Pero no sirve de nada. Yo sé que tú no lo estas, y se necesitan dos personas para este rollito del amor, así que dejemos las cosas así. Vuelves a evadirme, yo vuelvo a mi vida de siempre y los dos somos felices cada quien por su lado.

― ¡No! Deja de adelantarte. ―dijo él. ―Yo también…―dijo tragando seco.

― ¿Qué? ¿Tú también qué? ―dijo ella enojada. ― ¿Tú también estás enamorado de mí? Aja, claro Edward. Lo que tú digas. ―el frunció el ceño. ― ¿Pretendes que te crea esa sandez después de que me rehuiste por cinco años? ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Estúpida?

―No, claro que no. ―dijo sintiéndose un lio. ―Eres demasiado terca. ―apuntó cerrando sus ojos debido a la desesperación.

―Y tú mentiroso. Vete a contarle cuentos chinos a alguien más, que yo no te los creo.

―Tienes que escucharme, Bella. ―dijo volviendo a detenerla.

― ¿Por qué lo haría? Dame una sola buena razón para creerte y escucharte. ―el guardó silencio. ―Vamos, dámela. ―insistió.

El la vio a los ojos y se sintió un adolescente de nuevo, sonrió melancólicamente y se pasó una mano por su cabello. Quiso tener un cigarro para poder hablar acerca de eso.

―Porque nunca me había sentido así con nadie, Bella. ―le dijo viéndole directamente a los ojos. ―Eres diferente, eres pura, eres real. Eres realidad, Bella. Es lo que necesito. Realidad. Por eso me enamoré de ti…―dijo haciendo que sus corazones empezaran a latir como locos. ―porque a pesar de haber estado rodeada de un mundo falso y de situaciones que ameritaban ser otra persona, no lo fuiste. Siempre fuiste real, y me trataste como eso. Como el hombre simple que era. ―Bella tragó en seco, sintiéndose en un sueño. ¿Enserio Edward le estaba diciendo eso? ¿Enserio estaba enamorado de ella? ―Porque eres hermosa…y sincera. ―suspiró. ―Y porque por más que traté de sacarte de mi cabeza, siempre regresaba a ti.

Ella sintió más lagrimas salir disparadas de sus ojos como locas.

―Y… ¿porque te fuiste? ¿Por qué no quisiste verme de nuevo? ¿Por qué…―

―Por miedo. ―dijo sintiéndose un cobarde frente a ella. Parado frente a ella se sentía desnudo y vulnerable. ―Porque no pude soportar…estar enamorado de una niña.

― ¡No era una niña! ―se defendió.

El rió.

―Lo eras para mí, Bella. No estaba en posición de poder enamorarme de ti. No de ti.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no?

―Haces las cosas muy difíciles…

―No las hago, solo quiero saber qué es lo que en realidad pasó.

―Y te lo estoy diciendo, te estoy diciendo que no he dejado de pensar en ti. Y que ese día que me fui no pude hacer nada más que arrepentirme como un loco. No sabes todo lo que me tomó pararme frente a ti y confesarte mis sentimientos, decirte como yo siempre te observaba y después, escucharte decir que te gustaba. ¿Qué supones que debía hacer? Estaba aterrado.

―Y huiste. Eres un cobarde. ―dijo ella limpiándose los ojos.

―Lo soy.

―Claro que lo eres. Y por eso no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

Él se quedó callado y ella sonrió como loca.

―Claro que no quieres algo conmigo, ¿Por qué lo pensé de esa forma? ―volvió a reírse de sí misma. ―Me voy a reír de esto muchos años. ―dijo empezando a tomar los vasos con agua.

Y sin más, salió de ahí. Sintiéndose tonta y demacrada. Físicamente y emocionalmente cansada y dañada. Entró a la sala de juegos para ganarse una mirada de curiosidad de parte de Tanya y una de preocupación de Alice.

― ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ―preguntó Emmett. ― ¿Y Edward?

―Se quedó en el baño. ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ―Tardé porque nos quedamos platicando un rato. ―sonrió.

Carajo, seguro seguía roja y lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar su cabeza un poco simulando ver sus zapatos y no prestar atención a nada. Caminó hasta Rosalie y Alice para entregarles el vaso con agua.

― ¿Qué te pasa, Bells? ―le preguntó Emmett acercándose a ella. ―Estas toda roja.

Argh, perfecto. Justo lo que me faltaba, pensó.

―Estaba ebria, ¿recuerdas? ―dijo suspirando.

Emmett sonrió un poco y entrecerró sus ojos.

―Ah, eres de las ebrias mala copas. ―rió. ―Espero que a Edward no le haya tocado ver nada.

―Por desgracia, si me tocó. ―dijo Edward entrando para ganarse una mirada de parte de todos. ―Pero está bien, la consolé un poco.

Emmett sonrió.

―Gracias. ―dijo él.

Bella rodó sus ojos.

―Alice y yo nos retiramos, mañana tenemos un compromiso en la mañana y necesitamos dormir. ―dijo Bella despidiéndose de Rosalie de beso y de Tanya también. ―Fue un gusto haberte visto, Edward. ―le dijo sin siquiera verle a los ojos. ―Rosalie, espero que nos veamos más seguido.

Y sin esperar a Alice se fue de ahí.

―Ugh, odio esto. ―dijo susurrando y subiendo las escaleras.

Se encerró en su habitación y suspiró sonoramente. Empezó a llorar como tonta y se refugió bajo la regadera.

–**Prohibido Y Tentador–**

Era de mañana. Se había quedado dormida con el cabello mojado y ahora tenía frio. El lugar de Alice estaba frio y supuso que estaría abajo comiendo o platicando con su madre hasta por los codos. Suspiró. Algo había pasado la noche pasada…la fiesta, la pintura…la novia de su hermano y…Él. Si claro, tenía que ser. Su cabeza le trataba de recordar algo importante y grande pero no podía recordar nada. Eso era. Edward. Edward había estado con ella. Habían hablado, se habían gritado y él le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella. Que no la había podido olvidar y ella había llorado. Dios, se encontraba tan borracha. ¿Cómo si quiera se permitió haber hablado con él en ese estado? Y lo peor de todo, es que lo recordaba todo. ¡Dios! Que daría por olvidar todo lo que le gritó y todo lo que le lloró. Qué pena…que vergüenza. Quería que le tragara el mundo. Se quería hacer bolita en su cama y jamás salir. Caray, nunca pensó que eso le fuese a afectar tanto. Enserio que no…pero bueno. Ya todo estaba hecho, no podía devolver el tiempo y se metió eso en la cabeza. Eso te pasa por ponerte tus borracheras, Isabella, se regañó. Se levantó y volteó a ver su ventana. Podrían ser…las doce de la tarde, si tal vez la una. Se sentía tan patética. No hizo nada más que salir de la cama y caminar como zombie hasta la planta baja. Podía escuchar muchas voces femeninas hablar como loros. ¿Quién más estaba ahí?

―….entonces, yo le dije que no podía ser tanto dinero. Es decir, eran solo unas cuantas blusas y el total me salió en más de doscientos dólares. ―habló su madre. Escuchó risas y caminó para ver de quien se trataba y al ver una bonita cabellera larga, ondulada y rubia, supo que era Rosalie. Alice estaba sentada a su lado viéndose como una pequeñísima muñequita. ―Y después, la mujer con mucha paciencia, me dijo el nombre de la tienda. ―bufó. ― ¿De qué están hechas las prendas ahí? ¿De oro?

Rosalie rio.

―Ay, tía. ―le dijo Alice negando. ―No puede entrar a Calvin Klein y esperar que el total sea poco.

Renée rió.

―Si bueno, estaba tan distraída que entré y bueno, terminé por comprar todo.

Rosalie rio de nuevo y Bella supo que de una forma u otra Renée le intimidaba.

Entró a la cocina sin saludar a nadie más que un _Hola_ que fue especialmente dirigido a Rosalie quien se sonrojó un poco y le sonrió. Bueno, pues la chica sí que está enamorada de mi hermano, pensó.

―Hasta que decides acompañarnos. ―dijo Renée con un tono cantarín y de reproche.

―Sí, hasta que te levantas. ―la secundó Alice.

―No jodan. ―les dijo sin siquiera verlas y las tres se quedaron calladas sin decir nada. ―Enserio, no estoy de humor para sus parloteos. ―volvió a decir y el silencio reinó. ―Rosalie, ¿ya te ofrecieron algo de comer estas dos?

―Isabella. ―su madre la reprendió entre dientes.

Volteó a ver a Rosalie quien le miraba un poco incomoda y después asintió con la cabeza.

―Bien. Por lo menos, tienen unos pocos de modales.

―Bella, ya. ―le dijo Alice. ―No tenemos la culpa de que todo haya salido mal con Edward ¿de acuerdo?

La vio asesinamente pero ni siquiera le importó que hablaran de Edward como si nada.

― ¿Qué pasó con Edward? ―habló la voz de Emmett haciendo que las cuatro mujeres ahí se espantaran y se miraran con complicidad mientras que se tensaban en sus lugares. Emmett les dio una mirada a todas y después volteó a ver a Bella. ― ¿Qué pasó con Edward, Isabella? ―Emmett estaba ahí parado con sus dos metros de altura viendo a las mujeres con una ceño fruncido.

―Nada. ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ― ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo con Edward?

―Bueno porque…yo escuché lo que Alice te dijo. ―dijo rascándose la nuca.

Bella rodó sus ojos.

―Ni siquiera sé que hago aquí. Tengo trabajo que adelantar. Me iré al departamento. ―dijo de repente tomando por sorpresa a todos y dejándolos confundidos viéndose.

Bella salió de ahí como si nada y todos en la cocina se quedaron en silencio viéndose.

― ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ―preguntó Emmett confundido. ― ¿Qué pasó mamá?

Renée se quedó quieta viendo a Alice quien solo la veía seriamente.

― ¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo? ―dijo Renée.

Emmett resopló desesperado.

―Bueno, que alguien me diga que está pasando aquí de una maldita vez. ―dijo tomándose el puente de la nariz con mucha fuerza.

―Cariño, calma. ―le dijo Rosalie pasando su mano por toda su espalda.

―Bella y Edward tuvieron una pelea ayer. ―dijo Alice un poco bajito temiendo a ser escuchada.

Emmett volvió a fruncir el ceño.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué carajos pasa aquí? ¿Quién me va a explicar?

―Mi amor, cálmate. ―le dijo Renée. ―Tu hermanita y Edward…

― ¿Isabella y Edward qué? ―dijo empezando a enojarse. ―No me digas lo que estoy pensando, mamá. Ni siquiera lo insinúes porque salgo de esta casa a solo una cosa.

Rosalie lo vio con una expresión de horror y Alice rodó sus ojos.

―No seas dramático, tonto. ―dijo sacudiendo su manita al aire. ―No hubo nada entre ellos. ―Emmett suspiró aliviado. ―Se gustaban, él se lo dijo a ella, después ella a él y luego él desapareció y Bella nunca más volvió a saber de él. ¿Feliz?

Emmett soltó un resoplido y se frotó la cara.

― ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? ¿Por qué no sabía nada?

―Porque eres más distraído que una cabra. ―contestó Rosalie sonriendo.

―Ah, ¿entonces tu sabias? ―le preguntó a Rosalie acorralándola con sus bonitos ojos cafés.

Rosalie tragó en saco y Renée fue a su rescate.

―Deja a la pobre de tu novia fuera de esto. ―le dijo. ―Eso pasó hace varios años. No es nada reciente, cariño.

―Por Dios, hice a Edward mi mejor amigo y ¿para qué? ¿Para qué enamorara a mi hermana y la dejara colgada?

Todas guardaron silencio viendo como Emmett arrugaba el ceño y después se frotaba la cara con desesperación.

―Bella es una chica grande, Emmett. ―dijo Rosalie viéndole. ―Dale su espacio y no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir. No creo que ella te lo perdonaría.

Alice y Renée vieron como Emmett se hacía blandito junto a ella y le sonreía como niño pequeño. Alice atinó a rodar sus ojos y Renée quiso llorar ahí mismo, viendo como le arrebataban a su bebé.

―No creo que sea prudente hablar con Bella o con Edward acerca de esto. ―dijo Alice. ―Mejor deja que arreglen lo que sea que tengan y después ella nos contara. ¿De acuerdo? No hay necesidad para que te pongas así, _bro_. ―le dijo cariñosamente.

―Alice tiene razón, mi vida. No te comportes como tu padre lo haría.

Emmett sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―Nunca. ―soltó con un bufido. ―De acuerdo, no hablaré de nada. Pero cuando Edward venga a la casa hoy, no le quitaré la mirada. Espero que traiga a la estirada de su novia.

Alice y Rosalie no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada que contagió a Emmett y de paso a Renée.

―Espera, ¿Qué? ―habló Alice rápidamente. ― ¿Edward vendrá?

Emmett asintió levemente.

―Creo que ya no tengo muchas ganas de verle la cara, pero es mi amigo. ―se encogió de hombros.

―Un buen amigo. ―le sonrió Renée.

―Si claro. ―bufó de nuevo haciendo que Rosalie sonriera y le diera un beso en la mejilla.

―De acuerdo, iré a hablar con Bella. ―dijo Alice. ―Se puso de muy mal humor. Hace mucho que no la veía así.

Renée suspiró.

―Cuida a mi bebé. ―le dijo a Alice.

― ¡Oye! ―protestó Emmett. ― ¡Yo soy tu bebé! ―dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Renée rio y Alice los dejó ahí hablando, disculpándose con Rosalie quien comprendió.

Tocó la puerta y nadie contestó. Abrió y escuchó el ruido de la regadera. Suspiró. Alice era mejor amiga de Bella por muchas cosas. Porque era una excelente amiga, porque era leal, sincera, amable, divertida y porque se había sentido una hermana mayor a pesar de parecer lo contrario. Bella era eso y más. Era su hermana, era su mejor amiga, su confidente, su mamá y todo eso la hacía ser Isabella Swan. Y ahora, su mejor amiga, estaba ahí dentro. Seguramente llorando. No lo sabía. No lo quería saber. Solo quería que no sufriera. Había escuchado la pelea que había tenido con Edward la noche pasada. En serio que había estado buena. Sabía que Bella estaba borracha, pero le estaba diciendo todo lo que se había guardado por años y era justamente lo que necesitaba Edward escuchar. Toda la verdad, todo lo que había pasado y se merecía ser culpado y sentirse culpable y un cabrón. Y lo era. Y a pesar de que le había hecho mucho daño a Bella, ella no podía odiarlo. Había algo en todo eso que le indicaba que algo pasaría entre ellos. Y si, eran su séptimo sentido de bruja, sus presentimientos raros. Pero también era algo lógico. Había química entre ellos, más de la que ellos pudieron controlar. Y ya habían pasado años desde la última vez que se habían visto y según lo que escuchó, ninguno de los dos había dejado de pensar en el otro, y seguían enamorados. Pero, ¿enamorados? ¿Cómo se pudieron haber enamorado, cuando ni siquiera hablaban? Ni siquiera se saludaban, o bueno, pocas veces lo llegaron a hacer…pero las podría contar. ¿Qué había en realidad ahí? ¿Por qué había tanta atracción? ¿Era lo que Edward le había dicho a ella? ¿Y ella? ¿Qué había visto en él? Se desesperó pensando en eso y para cuando acordó, Bella estaba saliendo del baño, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

―Hola. ―la saludó Alice.

Bella suspiró y empezó a secar su cabello con otra toalla.

―Hola. Lo siento…por lo de allá abajo. ―dijo sin dejar de frotar su cabello contra la toalla.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

―Comprendo, estas de mal humor.

Bella asintió.

―Oh Alice…―empezó y no pudo evitar llorar. Se sentía como una completa tonta. ―Alice…el…me dijo que seguía enamorado de mí. Yo ni siquiera sabía que él lo estaba…pensé que era la única tonta. ―dijo entre sollozos.

A Alice se le encogió el corazón verla así. Bella nunca lloraba frente a nadie. Tal vez lo había hecho en la bañera, y ni siquiera así, la llegó a escuchar. Era muy cuidadosa. Pero ahora, Bella en realidad se encontraba mal. Estaba dolida, triste, destrozada y llorando frente a ella.

―Vamos, cariño. Está bien. Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. ―le dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

Bella atinó a llorar todavía más por el abrazo.

―Como lo sabes...―susurró.

―Porque lo sé y listo. Soy Alice Brandon, Bells. Yo sé y presiento muchas cosas. Ya deberías saberlo. ―le dijo bromeando.

La separó un poco y la vio a los ojos. Bella le sonrió y asintió. Le limpió algunos restos de lágrimas y cuando se calmó empezó a esculcar sus cajones para dale ropa que poner.

― ¿Qué hare ahora? ―dijo ella en un susurró que Alice alcanzó a oír perfectamente.

Suspiró.

―Deberías de darle una oportunidad, cariño. ―Bella entrecerró sus ojos. ―Ayer, tú y él se estaban tardando mucho…y Tanya quería ir por Edward así que me ofrecí rápidamente a ir yo. Y terminé por escuchar todo. Lo siento tanto. Pero no pude arriesgar a Tanya a nada. No me agrada mucho. ―se encogió de hombros.

Bella sonrió.

―Gracias y no importa. Eres mi mejor amiga, te lo iba a contar de todas formas.

Alice asintió y se quedaron calladas.

―Entonces… ¿una segunda oportunidad dijiste? ―dijo Bella sonriendo un poco más.

Alice dio saltitos y aplaudió como loca haciendo reír a Bella.

–**Prohibido Y Tentador–**

―Edward. ―habló Emmett por el celular. ― ¿Vendrás a la carne asada? ―preguntó.

―Sí, claro. ¿A qué hora? ―preguntó viendo su reloj.

―A las seis está bien. ―dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

―De acuerdo, ahí te veré.

― ¿Vendrá Tanya? ―dijo con un tono diferente que Edward pudo notar.

―No lo sé. ―mintió. No la llevaría. ― ¿Por qué? Rosalie y ella no se llevaron bien, ¿ciertos?

Emmett se rascó la cabeza.

―No es eso, solo es una pregunta.

―Bien, pues no lo sé.

Emmett asintió.

―De acuerdo, te veo aquí. ―y colgó la llamada dejando a Edward confundido.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Por qué Emmett le hablaba de esa forma? Después de tantos años de ser mejores amigos, era la primera vez que le escuchaba con un tono de voz tan raro y cortante. Suspiró y se apresuró a levantarse de la cama. Edward vivía en una residencia muy bonita. Era una casa grande, de dos pisos, con un patio trasero gigante y una alberca. Era un hombre de dinero y era el director del departamento de publicidad de una empresa de gran renombre y era dueño de varias firmas de revistas y de otras cosas relacionadas con eso. Le gustaba lo que hacía aunque no era su pasión, pero le dejaba una buena paga y el disfrute de una casa grande como esa. En realidad, no la usaba mucho porque tenía un apartamento cerca del trabajo. Pero se estaba escondiendo de Tanya como un cobarde. Después de la noche pasada, ella se había puesto insistente y él había dado por terminada su relación que más que una relación era algo raro que el catalogaba como amistad con beneficios. Fuese lo que fuese, estaba terminado. Se metió al baño para darse una ducha. Había pasado más tiempo en cama y todo se debía a lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Todo había dado un giro demasiado rápido y repentino. Jamás pensó encontrarse a Bella ahí y mucho menos confesarle todo. Tampoco pensó que ella siguiese gustando de él, ni que estuviese enamorada. Mucho menos eso… Y ahora, estaba sintiendo un montón de emociones que jamás había sentido. Todo eso era demasiado para él y se sintió ridículo por no saber manejarlo. Él era Edward Cullen. Podía manejar a todo y a todos. Y ahora, no sabía qué hacer, que pensar ni cómo actuar. Le había dicho todo, le había explicado y le había pedido por una oportunidad. O por lo menos lo trató de hacer. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esperaba el de esa relación? ¿Y sería una relación? ¿Qué pasaría con la amistad que había formado con Emmett? Y ahora ella pensaba que él no quería nada con ella…y en realidad no lo sabía. Estaba aterrado. Incluso más aterrado que en aquel tiempo en el cual empezó a sentirse atraído por una adolescente. Y aunque ahora la diferencia de edad fuese un poco más aceptable, no importaba, porque él tenía miedo. Y si, era un cobarde como ella le había dicho. Y también un cabrón. Y no evitó sentirse así, no quiso dejar de sentirse así. Porque sintió que le debía algo a Bella. Que le debía un sentimiento de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento. Se sintió estúpido al pensar en ello y quiso ir directo a ella para decirle: ¿Lo ves? Estoy sufriendo por ti, Isabella. Todos estos años han sido por ti. Sufro por tu ausencia, por tu recuerdo, por mi estupidez. Pero por favor, déjame volver. Ya he sufrido lo suficiente, mírame. Estoy sufriendo y todo es por ti.

Y era un tonto…y mucho más. Muchas veces se había asegurado que ella no estaría ahí, pero otras había ido sin saber y esperando que estuviese ahí. En realidad, siempre esperaba encontrársela. Pero por cinco años, el karma le regresó sus malas jugadas y le di un rotundo NO. NO verás a Isabella, porque tus intenciones no han sido nobles. La has hecho sufrir y te has hecho sufrir a ti. Te has asegurado de no encontrártela y lo pagarás. Y lo pagó durante cinco años. Porque solo podía oír acerca de ella, pero nunca la vio. Secretamente deseaba que ella apareciera por ahí, verla caminar, escuchar su bonita voz o ver sus ojos tan cafés y perfectamente dibujados. Tocar su cabello…y ahí estaba de nuevo. Isabella en sus pensamientos. Isabella en sus sueños. Isabella en todas partes. No se podía deshacer de ella. No podía sacársela de la cabeza. Era como una maldición. Como un hechizo. Como si ella le hubiese embrujado por venganza. Por haberse ido, por haber huido, por haber corrido como el cobarde que era. Como el cobarde en el que se había convertido.

¿Qué haría ahora? No lo sabía. Pero sabía que la quería volver a ver y que quería que fuese así durante un largo tiempo.

–**Prohibido Y Tentador–**

― ¿Por qué te la pasas invitando gente a la casa, Emmett? Ya ni siquiera vives aquí. ―le dijo Isabella mientras comía papitas fritas.

Emmett entornó sus ojos y decidió callarse porque sabría que le reprocharía muchas cosas. No estaba contento con ella y mucho menos con su supuesto mejor amigo. Pero se contuvo cuando Rosalie le dio una mirada tierna y calmada.

―A mamá le gusta tenerme en casa. ―dijo simple y salió de la cocina, dejando a Rosalie y a Bella solas.

―De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es su problema? ―dijo frunciendo el ceño y comiendo.

Rosalie sonrió.

Esos dos eran tan parecidos. Con sus ojos cafés, sus cabellos cafés y sus gestos iguales. Podría jurar que eran cuates o gemelos si no fuese por, bueno, muchas otras diferencias como la estatura o la textura del cabello. Y ahora, ella estaba dentro de esa casa y estaba enamorada de Emmett. Era el amor de su vida, era nada de lo que siempre había querido, pero era justo lo que necesitaba. Y se sentía sobreprotectora con esa muchachita que tenía por delante. Porque era una buena chica y no le había dado el ojo crítico que Renée y Alice le habían dado.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras? ―le preguntó Rosalie mientras le daba un trago a su malteada de fresa.

Emmett había ido por comida a un restaurante cerca y ahora comían tranquilamente.

―Bien. Discúlpame por como actué hace rato. ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ―No era con ninguna de ustedes, era yo.

―Lo sé. Lo entiendo. ¿Te has peleado con el cierto? ―preguntó ella.

― ¿Alice te lo dijo?

―No, ―sonrió. ―pero me lo imaginé. Era obvio.

―Sí, bueno…algo así. Fue una discusión más que todo. Él y yo…bueno, él y yo nunca tuvimos nada ¿Sabes? ―Rosalie asintió. ―Fue algo muy extraño…él y yo solo…―suspiró. ― ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? ―preguntó sintiéndose patética y tonta.

Rosalie sonrió con mucho amor y a pesar de ser una mujer de armas tomar, se pudo derretir en su asiento al recordar la primera vez que había visto y oído a Emmett.

―Sí. ―respondió después de unos segundos.

―Creo que…eso me pasó con Edward. Es loco, lo sé, créeme. ―dijo rodando sus ojos y riendo como una tonta. ―Pero es la forma en la que creo que el amor a primera vista se siente.

Rosalie asintió de nuevo.

―Lo entiendo. Y está bien, creo que es hermoso.

Bella sonrió.

―No sé si sea hermoso. Al menos no nuestra situación. ―Rosalie guardó silencio esperando a que ella continuara. Bella le observó a los ojos. ―Lo siento, no pretendo aburrirte con mis cuentos de amor. ―dijo riendo y recogiendo el pequeño desastre que había dejado.

―No, no. ―respondió Rosalie de inmediato. ―Por favor, continúa. ―sonrió.

― ¿Segura? ―Rosalie asintió haciéndola sonreír. ―Bueno…pues, lo que pasó fue que…me atrajo desde el primer momento y después…le escuché hablar acerca de algo…no recuerdo que era, pero su voz…era muy varonil y bonita. ―sonrió recordando. ―Creo que hablaba algo acerca de una tienda de videojuegos, algo tonto con Emmett. ―las dos sonrieron pensando; claro, ¿con quién más? ―y después, le vi ayudándole a mi mamá con unos platillos y platicando algo acerca de mujeres. ―se rio haciendo a Rosalie sonreír. ―Algo acerca de unos delantales y unos accesorios de cocina muy famosos. ―dijo riendo todavía más. ―Y supongo que desde ese día estoy enamorada de él. Es cursi lo sé…pero es como me he sentido por más de cinco años.

―No es cursi, pequeña. ―le dijo sonriéndole. ―Es hermoso, te digo. Y es normal. No debes de avergonzarte o sentirte de esa forma.

―Pero lo hago, Rosalie…lo hago porque el huyó cuando se lo dije. ―soltó tristemente. ―Y…fue demasiado para mi ego. Ni siquiera le había dicho a nadie nunca algo así…ugh, lo odié tanto. ―dijo haciendo puñitos sus manos. ―Y ayer me trató de explicar todo, me dijo que estaba arrepentido y que lo sentía. Pero no me dijo si quería tener algo conmigo. ¿Qué significa eso?

Rosalie torció el gesto.

―Lo mejor es que no te hagas ilusiones, Bella. ―le dijo Rosalie hablando con la sinceridad por la cual se caracterizaba. ―No conozco mucho a Edward, más sin embargo, sé que no es una mala persona. Pero, ―dijo viéndola a los ojos y dándole a entender que de los peros no se escapaba. ―las apariencias engañan. Siempre tienes que estar esperando lo peor, pero deseando por lo mejor. ―le sonrió. ―Es la ley de la vida, cariño. Sé paciente y si él quiere algo contigo, te lo hará saber. Y si no lo hace, es porque no quiere nada contigo. ―Bella suspiró. ―Y es la triste realidad, y lo siento. Pero es lo que es. Siempre puedes preguntarle tú si eso es más fácil para ti.

― ¿Preguntarle yo?

―Claro, preguntarle qué es lo que quiere, lo que busca o lo que espera de ti. O de ustedes dos.

―Preguntarle…

―Se prudente y cuidadosa con lo que dices o preguntas. Si haces la pregunta correcta, tendrás respuestas exactas.

― ¿Y qué pasa si me rechaza? Sería un poco vergonzoso…

―No tienes nada que perder, Bella. Al contrario, sales ganando de las dos formas. Si dice que sí, entonces podrán discutir un futuro juntos. Y si dice que no, perfecto. Te libras de uno, buscas a otro y se acabó.

Bella suspiró.

―Si bueno, podría hacer eso. ―dijo sonriendo un tanto.

―Claro que podrías y lo harás. No te di miles de consejos para que los tires por la borda. ―le dijo de manera altanera, recuperando la arrogancia simpática que ella se cargaba.

Bella rio.

―Supongo que se porque mi hermano te adora tanto.

Rosalie dejo su fachada de altanería por unos segundos en donde su rostro se sonrojó para después volver a poner sus ojos en alto, haciendo reír a Bella.

―Eres muy graciosa. Te quieres hacer la fuerte, pero probablemente eres más tierna que él. ―le dijo sonriendo y haciendo que Rosalie la viera asesinamente. Ella se carcajeó viéndola. ― ¿Qué? Yo solo digo lo que pienso. Como sea, iré a arreglar mis cosas. Alice y yo nos vamos en unas horas.

― ¿Qué? No, por favor, Bella. No me dejen aquí sola. ¿Qué tal si trae a Tanya? Por favor, no, no, no. ―suplicó con ojos de perro.

Isabella tragó en seco. ¿Qué tal si la volvía a traer? Él le había dicho que no eran novios, pero…ugh. De acuerdo, se sacrificaría por esa vez.

―Bien, supongo que Alice y yo nos podemos quedar hasta la noche. ―dijo con pesar haciendo que Rosalie se parara de su lugar y la abraza efusivamente.

―Gracias, gracias, gracias. Eres un ángel, Isabella Swan. ―le dio repetidos besos en la frente.

Bella se revolvió riéndose.

―Ya, ya. ―le dijo riendo. ―Te digo, eres más tierna que él. ―sonrió haciéndola sonrojar.

―No sé de qué hablas. ―dijo separándose de ella y saliendo por la puerta. ―Iré con Emmett. ―dijo antes de desaparecer.

Bella subió las escaleras para encontrarse a Alice en la cama leyendo una revista.

―Cambio de planes. ―anunció.

―Sí, lo sé. Nos quedaremos para la carne asada, ¿cierto? ―dijo sin verla a los ojos y volteando una página de la revista de chismes.

Bella levantó una ceja.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

― ¿Cómo lo sé? ¿Cómo lo sé? ―dijo elevando su voz un poquitín. ―Creo que era de esperarse. Quieres terminar de hablar todo con Edward, ¿no es así?

Bella tragó en seco y arrugó su naricita sintiéndose juzgada.

―No, no es eso. ―rodó sus ojos. ―Rosalie me ha pedido que nos quedemos aquí. No quiere tener que estar sola con Tanya, en dado caso que se aparezca por aquí.

―Mmm…No lo creo. ―respondió Alice volviendo a su revista.

― ¿Qué?

―No creo que solo nos quedemos por eso y no creo que Tanya vaya a venir.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó arrugando el ceño.

―Porque sé que quieres volver a hablar con él –Bella rodó sus ojos ante eso. -y porque siento…bueno, digamos que no creo que la traiga por obvias razones. ¿Entiendes?

―No, la verdad no y no me quiero hacer ilusiones. No me sigas diciendo más.

Y con eso, entró al baño para hacerse varios rituales de belleza.

–**Prohibido Y Tentador–**

―Vamos cariño, ayuda a tu padre con el asador y pasa tiempo de caridad con tus viejos. ―le dijo su madre caminando por la cocina con un gran cuchillo.

― ¡Mama! Vas a destripar a alguien, por el amor del cielo. ―dijo exasperada. Renée rio. ―Debes de ser más cuidadosa. Y anda, sigue picando la cebolla y el tomate que ese pico de gallo no se hará solo.

Renée se carcajeó como niña pequeña.

―No quiero saber lo que sufrirán tus hijos. Si es que tienes algunos. Y te advierto que será mejor que los tengas, porque quiero muchos nietos corriendo por esta casa.

Bella suspiró.

―Le ayudare a papá. Espero que Rosalie te aguante. ―dijo señalando a Rosalie quien empezó a picar verdura junto a Renée

Caminó en el patio trasero. Era muy grande. Había una alberca y un patio techado donde había un gran asador que según Renée, era nuevo y era el nuevo juguete de Charlie. Y ahí estaba su padre, asando carne, salchicha y cebollas como si en realidad fuese divertido. Es decir, no lo era. Te llenabas el cabello y las ropas de olor a carbón, sudabas, y terminabas hecho un desastre. Pero él estaba ahí, sonriendo como niño pequeño y con todo y su bigotón.

―Hola, papi. ―le saludó sonriéndole.

―Hola pequeña. ¿Dónde está tu hermano? Dile que salga. Hace mucho que no los tengo a los dos juntos. ―dijo sonriendo.

―Seguro, déjame ir por él. ―dijo y volvió a entrar a la casa.

―Ma, ¿Dónde está Emmett?

―En la sala de juegos. ―dijeron Rosalie y Renée al mismo tiempo.

Bella rio.

―Gracias.

Caminó hasta la sala de juegos, cantando una canción tonta y abrió la puerta de golpe.

― ¡Emmett! Papa quiere que…―y después lo vio.

Edward estaba ahí con Emmett jugando un juego de soccer en el Xbox.

Emmett siguió jugando y Edward se le quedó viendo.

― ¡Dile que en un momento voy! ―dijo jugando. ― ¡Edward! ―le gritó desesperado.

Edward la miró intensamente y después volvió su mirada a la pantalla.

Salió de ahí suspirando y sintiéndose avergonzada. ¿A qué hora había llego a casa? Ugh, no lo quería ahí. No quería verlo. No necesitaba de sus miradas tontas y de que le siguiera explicando tantas cosas que no quería escuchar. No quería saber nada de él, quería irse lejos y nunca volver a Chicago para no tener que volver a toparse con su presencia nunca más.

Se volvió a dirigir a la cocina mientras que escuchaba a Rosalie y a su mamá hablar algo acerca Emmett. Ni siquiera les dirigió la mirada cuando pasó por ahí y salió directo al patio.

―Dice que ahorita viene, papá. Esta con Edward jugando Xbox.

La cara de Charlie se iluminó al escuchar su nombre.

―Vaya, que bueno tener a Edward en casa. Es un buen muchacho. ―dijo sonriendo.

―En realidad te agrada, ¿no es así? ―le preguntó un poco curiosa.

Tomó unas pinzas gigantes para ayudar a su padre a voltear la carne de vez en cuando.

―Sí. Es un gran hombre. Es director de una empresa y se gana la vida de una forma decente. Un muchacho como él es con el que quiero que te cases, Bells. ―le dijo asintiendo lentamente.

Bella abrió su boca y en su mente torció esas palabras. ¿Porque su padre no dijo cásate con Edward? Hubiera sido más acertado para su situación…

―Solo tengo veintitrés años. No me quieras casar. Las cosas no son como antes, te recuerdo que todavía ni siquiera tengo un empleo.

― ¿Cómo podrían interferir esas dos cosas? Has terminado tu carrera y con eso es suficiente. Tienes un futuro asegurado. ―Bella rodó sus ojos. ―Tu madre y yo nos casamos jóvenes y felices.

―Aja, con mamá panzona. ¿Crees que no se me le historia? ―le apuntó con las tenazas.

Charlie soltó una carcajada. Era un hombre de estatura promedio, con un cabello café oscuro casi negro y unas grandes cejas pobladas. Tenía una nariz fina y respingada con un gran bigote por debajo. Tenía arrugas en las orillas de los ojos y un rostro que emanaba miedo y nervios, a pesar de ser bien parecido. Emmett se parecía mucho a él. Tenía sus ojos y su nariz. También los celos que se compartían por Bella. Eran como dos niños pequeños.

―Pero éramos felices, cariño. Tu madre y yo nos adoramos. Tener un hijo no nos arrebató esa felicidad, que va. ―aventó una mano al aire, mientras se concentraba en la carne y en el relato. ―Un bebé fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar. Nos acercó más.

―Entonces… ¿sugieres que me casé ya? O mejor aún, ¿Qué me embarace?

―Vamos cariño, no quise decir eso. Pero, si lo pones de esa forma…―sonrió imaginando a unos pequeños por su casa. ―no estaría mal. Tu padre se está haciendo cada día más viejo y quisiera ver a unos cuantos nietos antes de morir. ―dijo fingiendo pesar.

― ¡Pues dile a Emmett que haga eso! Yo no me quiero embarazar. ―dijo empezando a enojarse.

―Estas en la edad perfecta, Bells. -le volvió a decir.

―Entonces si estas sugiriendo que me embarace. ―repitió negando con su cabeza.

― ¿De qué estamos hablando? ―exclamó Emmett caminando hacia ellos con Edward por un lado. ― ¿Te quieres embarazar, Bells? ―preguntó confundido.

Edward escuchaba todo con mucha atención. ¿De que estaban hablando? ¿Y porque Bella se quería embarazar?

―Por Dios, Emmett. No digas tonterías. ―dijo volteando carne.

―Le decía a tu hermanita que– ―Bella lo golpeó en el brazo disimuladamente y le lanzó unos ojos llenos de amenazas. Charlie carraspeó. Emmett y Edward se dieron una miradilla. ―que espero que se case pronto.

Emmett se atragantó con el trago de cerveza que se acababa de tomar y Bella suspiró dejando las pinzas ahí.

― ¿Estás loco? ¿Bella casada? ¿Puedes creer eso, Edward? ―volteó a verlo mandándole una indirecta que ninguno de los ahí presentes sabía o siquiera sospechaba. Pero Edward lo hizo en el momento en el que le preguntó eso y le clavó unos ojos extraños.

Edward carraspeó viendo los ojos cafés de Isabella, para pasar a ver los de Emmett.

―Es una joven muy bella. Eventualmente pasara. ―dijo haciendo que Bella se sonrojara y volteara su rostro hacia el asador.

― ¿Pero ahora? Papá, ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ―le preguntó enojado. ―No te casaras Bella, no ahora. ―la regañó.

―Oh por Dios, dejen de hablar de mi como si no me encontrara aquí. ―dijo molesta y asesinándolos a los tres con la mirada. ―Será mejor que ninguno de los tres vuelva a sacar ese tema o no sabrán de mí por un largo tiempo.

Se fue de ahí dejándolos solos y arrepentidos.

―Vaya, esos tres hombres sí que saben hacer enojara a una mujer. ―dijo entrando a la cocina. Resopló molesta viendo a Alice platicando con Rosalie y a su mamá cocinando algo en la estufa.

Alice y Rosalie rieron.

― ¿Qué te dijeron ahora, hijita? ―le preguntó Renée.

―Papa quiere que me case. ―dijo y las tres abrieron sus bocas.

― ¿Qué? ¿Tu padre dijo eso? ―preguntó dejando la estufa por un momento.

―Sí. Y también quiere que me embarace. ―agregó enojada.

― ¡Un hijo! ―gritó Renée.

Alice y Rosalie seguían sorprendidas escuchando todo.

―Le dije que si tanto quería un nieto, que se lo pidiera a Emmett. ―dijo haciendo que Rosalie se sonrojara tanto que hizo a Alice aguantarse la risa. ―Pero yo no pienso embarazarme ahora. Por Dios, ni siquiera tengo un empleo. ¿Qué demonios le picó a papá?

Renée suspiró.

―Ha estado un poco sentimental, cariño.

― ¿Sentimental? ¿Por qué?

Bella se recargó en la barrita al lado opuesto de Alice y Rosalie.

Renée guardó silencio.

― ¿Mamá…?

―Es solo que siente que en cualquier momento podría…bueno tu sabes. ―dijo suspirando.

― ¿Cree que va a morir? ―preguntó Bella sorprendida.

Renée asintió.

―No morirá. ―dijo Alice llamando la atención de las dos. Bella la interrogó con la mirada. ― ¿Qué? Es solo que no lo siento.

Renée suspiró.

―Me tiene un poco más tranquila escucharlo de tus labios, querida.

Y aunque Bella no lo dijo, a ella también le ponía más tranquila saber que Alice lo había dicho. Después de todo, era Alice. Cosas sorprendentes habían pasado en el pasado con sus presentimientos. Siempre soñaba descuentos en las tiendas, las nuevas tendencias y cuantos chicos le pedirían una cita o algo por el estilo. Bella y todos en la familia se habían acostumbrado, pero Rosalie no. Así que cuando la escuchó no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

― ¿Cómo lo sientes? ―preguntó confusa.

―Bueno…siempre he tenido presentimientos sobre todo. ―se encogió de hombros. ―Desde chiquita.

―Y… ¿son acertados? ―preguntó.

―Oh, muy acertados. ―respondió Bella sonriendo.

Rosalie se mordió el labio queriendo preguntar otra cosa a lo que Bella y Alice se lanzaron una mirada divertida.

―Después te digo acerca de ti y Emmett. ―le susurró muy bajito haciendo que Rosalie sonriera.

Después de terminar de hacer las salsas y otras cosas, las mujeres se dirigieron al patio trasero para servir todo en una gran mesa que se había puesto cerca del asador. Los hombres estaban tomando cerveza y platicando acerca de deportes y las mujeres servían la mesa.

―No puedo estar más aliviada de que Edward haya decidido no traer a Tanya. ―susurró Rosalie muy bajito a Alice y a Bella.

Quienes de inmediato asintieron.

―Lo sé, esa mujer me daba nervios. ―dijo Bella haciendo una cara.

―Además, ―secundo Alice. ―era muy fría y nos veía feo.

En ese momento, escucharon como Renée le preguntaba a Edward acerca de Tanya.

―No creo que me vuelva a acompañar, Renée. ―le contestó el con una voz calmada.

Las tres chicas se vieron y disimularon no escuchar nada, mientras que seguían sirviendo y poniendo la mesa.

―Oh vaya, ―se lamentó. ―bueno. Solo espero que tú no te nos escapes. ―dijo dándole un beso en la frente a lo cual Edward sonrió como tonto.

―Ugh, tu madre está besando a tu novio. ―le susurró Alice a Bella quien le dio un coscorrón. ― ¡Oye! ―repuso molesta.

―Cállate zorra.

Rosalie reprimió una risita.

―No sabía que Edward era tan querido e importante por aquí…―dijo Bella a la nada.

―Lo es, cariño. ―le respondió Rosalie. ―Emmett me ha contado que tus padres lo quieren como a un hijo.

Bella palideció.

― ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada? ―preguntó molesta. ―Ugh, odio esto. ―dijo.

―Está bien, no te pongas así Bella. ―le dijo Rosalie sonriéndole. ―Todavía no has hablado con él, así que es mejor que te tranquilices.

―No quiero hablar con él. ―dijo poniendo tapando su cara con sus manos y recargando sus codos en la mesa. ―No quiero enfrentarlo.

―Pues tendrás que hacerlo, tonta. ―le regañó Alice.

―Bueno, después de darme un baño rápido lo hare. Huelo a carbón y mi cabello esta todo seboso. Bajo en un minuto. ―les dio una sonrisa a las dos y huyó a su recamara.

Edward la vio partir. Aunque pareciese que estaba atento a todo, menos a ella, era todo lo contario. La veía disimuladamente cada que podía. Veía sus pijamas, la forma en la que caminaba, como hablaba con sus amigas y como se reía como si nada hubiese pasado la noche pasada. Como quería estar frente a ella, explicarle todo, pedirle una oportunidad y llegar a conocerla más. ¿Qué había pasado cuando había escuchado que su padre quería que se casara? Se había puesto como loco. Le hirvió la sangre, se sintió estúpido al responder la pregunta de Emmett porque sabía que era verdad. Eventualmente llegaría a conocer a alguien y después se casaría. Y le molestaba no ser él. Sí. Estaba loco. Estaba loco por ella. La quería ver, la quería tocar y respirarla todo el día. Cinco años pasaron y todo seguía ahí. Y ahora, todo estaba intensificado. Se sorprendió al escuchar como Charlie le confesaba que el sería un excelente candidato para su Isabella y que Renée pensaba igual. Que un mejor hombre no podría haber. ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué incluso sus padres parecían quererlos juntos, pero no ella? ¿Y qué pasaría con Emmett? ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a él? ¿Se molestaría? Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio y él no podía pensar en más que en ella. Todo era por ella. Se sentía tan frustrado y desorientado.

―Hey, Edward. ―le llamó Emmett. ― ¿Qué traes viejo?

Edward negó de un lado a otro.

―No es nada. ―se encogió de hombros.

Emmett entrecerró sus ojos.

― ¿Es por Tanya? ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Terminaste las cosas con ella?

―Nunca hubo nada con ella, lo sabes bien.

Emmett se rascó la cabeza.

―Bueno, como ya la habías traído a casa varias veces y me hiciste salir con ella y Rosalie…pensé que algo serio estaba pasando.

―Bah. Sandeces. Nada serio podría nunca pasar con ella. Es una mujer demasiado calculadora y llena de sí misma.

Emmett lanzó una carcajada.

―Qué bueno que pienses así de ella, porque mi Rosalie no la soportaba.

―Sí, me di cuenta de ello. ―sonrió apenas. Palpó su bolsillo buscando su celular. ―Creo que me deje el celular en la sala de juegos. Iré por él. ―dijo.

―Sí, está bien. ―dijo Emmett y después se puso a hablar con su padre de nuevo.

Caminó hacia la sala de juegos y entró para tomar su celular. Salió y escuchó que alguien cantaba. Eran cantos tontos, ni siquiera era una letra completa. Pero supo que era ella. Cantaba algo que no se podía distinguir y se acercaba.

― ¿Bella? ―le llamó y ella dejó de cantar.

Caminó más hasta topársela en las escaleras y ella abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo para dar media vuelta y tratar de huir de ahí.

―Espera. ―y con dos grandes zancadas, llegó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo.

―Que quieres, Edward. ―dijo sin expresión en su voz.

¡Por Dios! Estaba aterrorizada. ¿Qué demonios le diría?

―Necesitamos hablar. Ayer no lo hicimos de la manera correcta.

Ella se tensó.

―Lo siento yo…, ―se volteó para verle a los ojos y apenada dijo: ―estaba ebria…anoche que hablamos.

―Lo sé.

Ella se quedó de piedra y el quitó su mano de su brazo, temiendo que huyera de nuevo.

―Como…―miró hacia todas partes.

Él se encogió de hombros y le sonrió un poco, acto que la hizo enojar.

―Lo supe cuando te vi.

―Ugh, eres tan odioso. ―susurró ella frotándose la frente.

El lanzó una carcajada.

―Entonces, ¿me dejaras hablar contigo?

Ella asintió.

―Sí.

― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó el sorprendido.

―Sí, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? ―dijo en un tono cansado que demostraba que había pasado por suficiente y quería acabar con todo de una buena vez.

―Ayer me dijiste que no me lo podrías perdonar y…muchas cosas más.

―Sí, si…se lo que dije. ―dijo frustrada. ―Acabemos con esto de una buena vez, hay que hablarlo y se acabó. No quiero pasar esta tarde así.

El asintió y la siguió hasta que entraron a una sala. Bella cerró la puerta y se sentó en un sillón. El hizo lo mismo sentándose en un sofá a lado de ella.

―Escucha Edward…siento haberte dicho todo eso ayer…bueno, en realidad no lo siento. Pero siento habértelo dicho en el estado en el que me encontraba. No fue correcto y no debió de haber pasado de esa forma.

El negó.

―No te disculpes. Me merecí cada palabra.

―Claro que sí. ―suspiró ella.

Estaba tan guapo. No lo podía dejar de ver. Llevaba unos vaqueros informales, unos zapatos caros y una camisa de manga larga blanca y refrescante. Su cabello, como siempre, estaba prolijamente despeinado y esos ojos verdes no hacían nada más que distraerla como loca. No podía dejar de verlo, pero se obligaba a regresar su mirada hacia otra parte.

―Quiero tener algo contigo. ―dijo el después de unos minutos que parecieron horas eternas y largas.

Ella abrió su boca muy en grande y sus ojos se abrieron como platitos. Su corazón paró y después empezó a latir como loco.

―Estas…―dijo apenas, tratando de calmarse. ―diciendo tonterías. Claro que no quieres tener nada conmigo.

El frunció el ceño.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó repentinamente molesto. ― ¿Por qué no querría tener algo contigo?

Esta vez, fue el turo de ella de enojarse.

―Porque, tal vez, cinco años me hicieron darme cuenta de eso. ―dijo molesta y viéndolo asesinamente. ―No lo sé, Edward. Dímelo tú. ―dijo parándose del sillón y cruzándose de brazos.

―Otra vez con lo mismo. ―dijo el parándose también. ―Me he disculpado, te dije que estaba asustado, no sabía qué hacer con mis sentimientos.

―Cobarde, cobarde, ¡cobarde! ―le gritó enojada.

―Sí, Isabella, soy un cobarde. Me lo has dicho suficiente. ―dijo exasperado. ―Pero se te olvida, que tú tampoco preguntaste por mí.

Ella abrió sus ojos muy en grande sintiéndose ofendida.

― ¡Ah no! No te atrevas a cambiar los roles y a poner todo en contra mía, Edward. No es así como estos cinco años fueron.

― ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué me aseguraba que tú también estabas enamorada de mí?

― ¡Que no hui como tú lo hiciste! Maldito cabrón. ―le dijo a la cara.

― ¡Carajo Isabella! ―se revolvió el cabello. ―Disfrutas haciéndome sentir mal, ¿no es así?

―Sí, si lo disfruto. ¡Muchísimo! Disfrutaría más si te vas de mi vida y no vuelves más. ―dijo sin pensarlo y de inmediato se calló.

Él se le quedó viendo y después miró hacia otra parte.

Ella tragó en seco. Ahora si se iría de su vida. Se lo había dejado en claro aunque hubiese sido mentira. No lo quería, no, no lo quería fuera de su vida. Que tonta había sido, había sido una completa estúpida. Estaba tan enamorada de él y tan dolida, que podría decir cualquier tontería solo para herirlo.

―En realidad… ¿eso quieres? ―preguntó después de unos segundos insoportables. Pero ella no respondió. ― ¡Respóndeme, Isabella! Y te juro que si dices que sí, me voy y no me vuelves a ver nunca más. Desaparezco de tu vida, te lo juro.

―Te desapareciste cinco años, Edward…―le dijo en un susurro. ― ¿Qué importarían otros cinco? ¿O diez? ¿O para siempre?

―No quiero volver a irme de tu vida, Bella. ―le confesó haciendo que ella levantara sus ojos hacia él.

Quería llorar, carajo. Quería lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar contra su pecho. Era tan débil cuando se trataba de él.

― ¿Eso quieres tú? ¿Enserio lo quieres? ―preguntó suplicando un _no_ con sus ojos.

¿Qué le iba a decir a ese hombre cuando le ponía esos ojos? No le podía negar nada y aunque quisiera, su corazón no le daría permiso.

Negó con su cabeza y sus ojos se aguaron. Negó miles de veces, como una niña pequeña que no habla por llorar. Miles de lágrimas empezaron a caer en sus mejillas y se sintió como una tonta. Ya la había visto llorar una vez y una segunda era demasiado. Se sentía desnuda haciendo eso frente a él. Era como si todo lo que trató de ocultar durante cinco años, lo dejara al descubierto cuando lloraba. Todos los pensamientos, el deseo de verle, el dolor, el sufrimiento y las lágrimas. Todo eso lo estaba mostrando frente a él. Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar para después saberse encerrada entre sus brazos. Justo como anoche.

―No quiero eso…―sollozó contra su pecho.

―Lo sé, pequeña. Lo sé. ―acarició su cabello una y otra vez, sintiendo la humedad del agua en el.

Y no podía más. Habían sido demasiados años enamorada del mismo hombre. Sintiéndose tonta por pensarse no correspondida.

―Siempre estuve enamorado de ti, Isabella. ―le susurró mientras que no dejaba de acariciar su cabello. Rodeó su cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, haciendo que ella juntara más sus manos sobre su pecho. ―Nunca deje de pensarte. Siempre estabas ahí. Y te traté de sacar muchas veces…y nunca lo logré. ―la sintió llorar más y más. ―Nunca pensé llegarme a enamorar de ti y sin embargo…lo hice y fue lo mejor y lo peor que me pudo haber pasado. Te juro que si me das una oportunidad… te juro que nunca te arrepentirás. Haré que olvides todo el dolor por el que pasaste. Nunca te dejare de pedir perdón, Bella. Nunca. ―ella dejó de llorar y solo podía escuchar su respiración agitada.

Ella levantó su mirada hacia él. Su color chocolate chocó con el verde de él y ella se sintió pequeñita ahí junto a él. Era un hombre de casi dos metros que era mucho más alto que ella y que la hacía ver chiquita y debilucha. Pero era todo lo que necesitaba. Ella estaba enamorada de él, ¿Por qué no darle la oportunidad? Ya había sufrido suficiente. Es tiempo de ser feliz, Bella.

―No te vuelvas a ir, Edward. ―le dijo quedito viéndole a los ojos. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y sus mejillas coloradas por llorar, se coloraron más.

Él sonrió como un niño pequeño y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

―Nunca. Nunca más me iré. Te lo prometo.

¿Qué era? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de él? Por cosas tontas. Por detallitos. Y ahora, ahí lo tenía. Después de cinco años de creerlo perdido, estaba delante de ella ofreciéndole el mundo y las estrellas.

Se vieron por una eternidad y después él se acercó a ella. Ella se sintió morir al sentir su frente contra la de él. Le vio cerrar sus ojos. Se veía tan pacífico y lindo de esa forma.

―Podría estar así para siempre. Contigo. ―le dijo él aun con los ojos cerrados.

Ella sonrió inconscientemente y tomó su rostro entre sus manitas. El abrió sus ojos y la observó. Sus ojos chocolates estaban rojos y su nariz y sus mejillas también. Le vio sonreír y él sonrió también.

―También yo. ―susurró contra sus labios.

Se acercó a él para rosar sus labios con los de él, justo como él había hecho con ella cinco años atrás. Ahora, era él, el que se quedaba sin respiración. Al que le carcomían las ganas por besarle como a un loco. Era el que estaba perdiendo su cabeza, aún más que cuando lo hizo ese día. Pero después, ella se separó rápidamente y sonrió como diablilla.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Te ha gustado eso?

El frunció el ceño, pero después de verla sonrió también.

―La venganza es mala, Isabella. ―le reprendió apretándola contra él.

―Me supo dulce. ―le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

El rio.

Era tan hermosa sonriendo. Era como un ángel. Como una obra de arte. Era luz y realidad. Era una muchacha simple y sonriente. Era lo que el necesitaba. Era lo que le hacía falta.

―Vamos, se estarán preguntando donde estas. ―dijo ella escabulléndose de sus brazos.

El gruñó desesperado, haciéndola reír.

― ¿Siempre eres tan enojón?

―Cuando me molestan al hacer algo importante, sí. ―dijo caminando tras de ella para salir de la sala.

Ella volvió a reír.

―Lo tomare en cuenta. ―sonrió para ella. ―Si te preguntan por mí, no sabes dónde estoy. ―dijo ella. ―Tú ve e inventa algo. ―se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Tardaras mucho? ―preguntó viéndola.

Ella sonrió.

―No. Ve, anda. ―le palmeó el pecho y después subió las escaleras para que el la perdiera de vista.

Se adentró a la cocina, para salir por la puerta que daba al patio trasero. Vio a todos platicando en la mesa.

― ¿Dónde estabas? ―dijo Emmett escudriñándolo con la mirada.

Nadie le prestaba atención más que Emmett. Rosalie platicaba con Alice y Charlie y Renée hablaban acerca de la salsa que Rosalie había hecho.

―Tuve que hacer unas llamadas, lo siento viejo. ―le dijo.

―Oh…bueno, si ese es el caso, está bien. ―dijo Emmett inocentemente.

Rosalie y Alice rodaron sus ojos al escuchar eso y al escuchar que Emmett se tragaba el cuento con tanta inocencia.

―Tu novio es un pobre tonto. ―le susurró Alice a Rosalie quien rió.

―Es mi pobre tonto. ―Alice sonrió. ― ¿Y que ves en nosotros?

Alice rio.

―No soy una adivina o algo así, eh. ―le advirtió jugando.

―Oh vamos, solo suéltalo.

Alice sonrió y suspiró.

―Veo felicidad. Mucha felicidad. ―le dijo.

Rosalie sonrió.

―Gracias. Eres una buena chica, Alice. Pensé que tú y la madre de Emmett no querían que estuviéramos juntos…pero veo que no es así.

―Oh, no hables por Renée. Creo que esta resentida porque Emmett la ha cambiado por ti.

Rosalie se tocó el corazón.

―Yo…

―Está bien, no te preocupes. Ella comprenderá.

Rosalie asintió varias veces.

Bella bajó y se dedicaron a comer. Entre risas, peleas y anécdotas tontas, Bella y Edward se permitieron sonreír como hacía mucho no lo hacían y reír como dos personas felices.

Después de cinco años, volvían a sentir felicidad.


End file.
